Overwatch Spanking Chronicles
by lonewolf86aotk
Summary: Several of the women of Overwatch now live with each other in a manor. They face different situations that generally lead to a spanking. Very loosely ties in events from the Overwatch universe with some major differences of course. Contains X/F, M/F, F/FF spankings.
1. Chapter 1

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **by Lonewolf86**

Name: Age: Name: Age:

Ana Amari (Ana) 60 Aleksandra Zaryanova (Zarya) 28

Hana Song ( ) 23 Lena Oxton (Tracer) 26

Isabel (Sombra) 30 Mei-Ling Zhou (Mei) 31

Fareeha Amari (Pharah) 32 Amelie Lacroix (Widowmaker) 33

Angela Ziegler (Mercy) 37

*Story takes place in a fictional town set in the Overwatch universe. Hana's age has been increased to 23 to better suit the story. Going to assume that readers know what the characters look like in general and if they don't they can look them up online. All characters belong to Blizzard as does Starcraft II.

 **Chapter 1: Hana Song Is Disciplined For Late Rent**

It had been almost six months since the girls had moved in together at Lion's Head Manor, located just a couple kilometers away from the college campus. The manor featured four bedrooms and a full bathroom on the top floor which Isabel, Angela, Amelie, and Fareeha claimed as their rooms. Angela being the house matron, had the largest room with an en-suite and great view of the backyard. The main floor consisting of a two piece bathroom, kitchen with island, dining area, two bedrooms and living room. Hana and Mei chose the main floor bedrooms as their own. Finally in the basement, a utility room, full bathroom, storage room, rec room, and two more bedrooms. Lena choosing the bedroom furthest from the stairs and closest to the bathroom. The girls decided it would be more comfortable to rent a house than to live in the cramped dorms of the college. It was more expensive to live in the manor, but it was worth it to the girls. It required all the girls to pay their portion of the rent on time or be subject to heavy late fees or possible eviction. And none of the them wanted to leave their spacious rooms and live in dorms. Most of the girls were even willing to do almost anything to avoid being tossed out on their asses.

It was the first of the month and rent was due. All of the girls except Hana had already placed their rent cheques in the deposit drop box for the property manager to collect.

Hana was alone in the manor as all the other girls were either at work or at the college. Hana had the afternoon off from class and work. She decided to get some Starcraft II matches in while completely forgetting that rent was due. She was in her bedroom at her computer desk wearing only a pink thong and a long black T-shirt with a red hour glass on the back that she had stolen from Amelie. Not only had Hana not paid rent she hadn't kept up with her growing mountain of laundry in her room so she resorted to "borrowing" the other girls' clothes. Hana had other priorities on her mind...

Hana being the world's best Starcraft II player enjoyed trolling other players. She made a second account with the gamer tag ClamSlam, were she could be super obnoxious to other players without fear of getting her main account banned. She always giggled at the thought of the enemy player being defeated by ClamSlam. Hana decided that she wanted to have some fun stomping new players so she logged into her trolling account. Even on her trolling account, she had never lost a match, which considering her skill level wasn't much of a surprise. Even though it was a trolling account, she would never let anyone win.

Hana was toying with her opponent, sending a few reapers at a time to harass the enemy probes destroying a few with each attack.

"If you can't protect your probes you shouldn't even bother playing." She typed to her opponent. "Noobs like you should stick to single player were you just lose to the computer instead, LOL"

"Man I love crushing noobs like this." She thought to herself.

"F U jerk!" replied the inexperienced player before rage quitting the match.

"GG" Hana replied out loud while laughing. She glanced at the clock noting that it was 1:00 pm. It would be a few hours before the other girls started arriving home. "Let's squish another bug." Hana thought to herself as she loaded up another match. "I have lots of time before the girls get home."

Upon entry into the match she greets the undeserving rookie with "Good luck scrub, prepare to be squashed!"

"What ever," her opponent responded. Clearly not impressed with how Hana greeted them.

"I hope you don't rage quit like my last opponent did!" She taunted but didn't get a response from the other player.

Each player immediately began constructing their bases and armies. Hana being far more skilled, already started scouting and countering the novices forces. Unbeknownst to Hana, the property manager was pulling up the driveway to the manor to collect the rent. With Hana's attention fully enveloped by the match she didn't hear the car pull up and turn off its engine. The property manager heavy foot steps went unnoticed over the sounds of the game blasting in her headset. The older man in his late 50's clad in steel toe work boots, jeans and black biker jacket walked over to the deposit drop box and noticed one was missing. He then read off all the names on the envelopes to figure out that Ms. Hana Song's was missing.

"Dammit again!" The old man yelled out. "This is the third month in a row she has been late with her deposit. I warned her of what would happen if she didn't pay on time this time." He didn't want to have to evict her but rules needed to be followed. He made his way from the drop box to the front door of the house and knocked on the door three hard times. Hana didn't hear the knocks with the sounds of explosions in her headset. She was too absorbed in the game to notice.

"I know you're in there Ms. Song! Your rent it due now! He shouted, banging the door three more times even harder than the last. This time Hana thought she heard something and lifted her headset off a bit to listen to her surroundings. She then heard an old man's voice yell out "Open up this door right now!" followed by three really loud bangs on the door.

"Oh shit! No, No, No! Not again!" she said in a panic. Hana quickly tossed her headset on the desk and sprinted to the front door forgetting that she only had a thong and t-shirt on. The t-shirt just going low enough to cover her buttocks with not much to spare.

"Sorry Mr. Morrison! I didn't hear you knocking on the door, I had my headset on." She explained after opening the door.

"Where is your rent Ms. Song?" Jack Morrison was fuming. "Your rent is supposed to be in the drop box by 1:00 pm on the first day of each month. This is the third month in a row with your rent being late." He then looked at her tilting his head to the side and noticed what she was wearing. "And where are your pants?!"

Hana's face immediately went from panic to embarrassment. She quickly tugged at the front of the t-shirt and pulled down on it to hide the front of her thong more but in the process the back of the t-shirt lifted exposing her cute little bubble butt.

"I...um...ah... I lost track of time playing my game and forgot to go to the bank." Her face turning beet red. "And my clothes are in the laundry..." she said timidly. One of her tasks she has neglected to do as well. "Could I get an extension 'til tomorrow to get the rent for you?"

"I am supposed to evict you after three strikes Ms. Song." Jack said after calming down a little. "Those are the rules and I am supposed to follow them." Jack couldn't help but think how cute Hana was with the embarrassed look on her face looking up at him clutching the front of her t-shirt.

"Please Sir! Please don't evict me!" Hana pleaded with Mr. Morrison. "I'll do anything, just don't evict me!" Hana's eyes began to tear up.

"I have a job to do Ms. Song, I could lose my job if I disobey the rules too. How do I know you will actually have the rent money to me tomorrow? All the other girls consistently have their rent ready on time, why can't you?" Jack questioned Hana.

"Sir, I promise to have the rent to you tomorrow! Please give me one more chance!" Tears started to run down her face. "I've never really had good self discipline, that's why I'm always late."

"If it's discipline that you need, I am willing to give it to you." Morrison retorted. "Here's the deal, I am going to punish you instead of evicting you. You will have the rent in the drop box by 1:00 pm tomorrow afternoon or you WILL be evicted. Do you accept these terms?"

"I accept your terms and I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary," Hana said with a sinking feeling in her gut. "How are you going to punish me?"

"I am going to give you a good old fashioned spanking like you deserve."

"A spanking!? You can't be serious!" Hana exclaimed. Her sinking feeling quickly changing to that of shock and anger that he would even consider spanking her. "Aren't I too old for a spanking? Isn't there a different punishment you can think of that would be better?"

"Yes, a spanking! And I am very serious. You can accept the spanking willingly or start packing your stuff, the choice is yours!" Jack responded angrily. "I think a spanking is exactly the kind of punishment that you deserve."

Hana was in disbelief of her current situation, eviction or a spanking. But she had grown to love living with the girls in the manor and didn't want to leave. "I guess I have no choice if I want to stay here, I will take the spanking." Hana replied reluctantly with eyes tearing up more. "Let's go inside and get this over with."

"Very well. Just remember that you agreed to this to be granted an extension." Jack replied, Hana nodded in agreement.

Hana then let Jack through the door and followed him to the living room. Jack then took off his jacket and draped it across the back of the couch. Jack then moved to the front of the couch and sat in the middle of it. Hana nervously stood to the right of Jack waiting for his instructions.

"Come lay across my lap." Jack instructed Hana.

She obeyed his command and climbed across his lap. Her heart was now racing as she was preparing for the punishment to begin not knowing how much it would hurt nor how long it would last.

"Get comfortable, we are going to be here for a while." Jack could sense how nervous Hana was and let her squirm into position and settle for a minute. "You are probably going to regret not wearing pants Ms. Song." Hana's butt peeked out from the t-shirt that shifted as she was getting into position exposing the bottom portion of her buttocks just above her thighs.

"Are you ready for your spanking?" Mr. Morrison asked Hana.

"Yes sir." Hana responded meekly with a sense of dread building inside her.

"Here we go then."

Jack then placed his left hand on the small of Hana's back to hold her in place then he placed his right hand lightly on her bottom. He then raised his right hand and gave Hana a hard smack on her right cheek sending a sharp sting across her bottom.

"Ouch!" She yelped in pain not expecting it to sting as much as it did. Then another smack struck her left buttock. "Oww!" She yelped in pain again, still not used to the pain of a spanking. Jack alternated his spanks from right to left then right again, each spank sending a stinging burning feeling across Hana's butt. Her butt starting to turn pink. He slowly increased the strength of his spanks and the speed in which he delivered them.

"Please sir you can stop now, I've learned my lesson." Hana responding to her spanking.

"I'll decide when you have learned your lesson young lady!" Jack growled at Hana while delivering a hard smack.

"Oww," Hana wimpered as the sting and burn of the strokes were building in intensity. Her eyes tearing up as the pain was starting to overwhelm her. She started twisting her body to get away from the spanking but her squirms were in vain as Jack was far stronger than the petite girl. After several minutes of hard spanking, her butt color now matched her thong color which made Mr. Morrison smirk a little. Hana tried reaching for her butt with her right hand but Jack immediately pinned it to the small of her back.

"Stop squirming or you will get it worse!" Jack barked at her while giving her a very hard spank.

"I can't help it! It really hurts!" Hana cried out as the pain of the last stroke struck her.

"It's supposed to hurt, it's a punishment. I've barely even started, there is a lot more coming."

Hana started to sob as blow after blow struck her bottom. Her ass quickly turning from dark pink to red. Tears were streaming down Hana's face now. Hana now kicking her legs and squirming even more than before. Feeling helpless at not being able to protect her butt made her sob even more. She felt defeated, and to her, that was worse than the spanking itself.

"Please stop! I'm begging you! Please!" Hana pleaded.

"A punishment doesn't truly begin until you want it to end." Jack retorted.

He then grabbed her by the thong and pulled it further up her butt crack raising her butt further upward. He began giving his hardest strokes now in slower more forceful impacts. Whap... Whap... Whap. This continued for a few minutes causing her already red bottom to turn a much darker shade of red.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hana cried out. As the heavy spanks rained down on her bottom.

"Why are you being punished Ms. Song?" Jack asked the sobbing girl while briefly stopping the spanking and awaiting her reply.

"B..bb..because I was late paying rent again." She said between sobs. She was relieved that the spanking had stopped and caught her breath a little bit.

"That's right, and what are you going to do from now on?" Jack reponded.

*sob * "Pay rent on time." *sob * Hana then thought to herself "Oh please, please, let this be over already."

"Good girl, you remember why you are being punished. We will be finished with your spanking after a few more minutes." Hana started to cry again as the thought that the punishment wasn't over yet dawned on her.

Jack then resumed his hard spanks on the poor girls already swollen butt. The spanks continued for another five minutes on the already twenty minute session. Hana's legs began to shake, signaling that Hana's little bottom couldn't take anymore. He then stopped spanking Hana.

"We're done. You can sit up now." Jack said softly to the crying girl before him. He then helped her up and had her sit on his knee. "I didn't want to have to do this to you." His heart felt like it was melting seeing Hana cry.

"I know." Hana replied quietly while wiping away the still flowing tears from her eyes. Relief that the punishment was now over washed over her and felt like a great weight had been lifted off her. "I promise to have the rent on time from now on and you will have this month's rent tomorrow."

"You know sweetie, if you just paid your rent on time, none of this would have happened." Jack said consoling her.

"I know, and I'm sorry sir." Hana replied softly.

He then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug holding her tight to his chest. Hana hugged him back while the tears slowly stopped rolling down her face and onto Jack's shirt. He then released Hana from the hug and they each stood up. Jack then went into the kitchen and found a glass and poured some water in it and gave it to Hana.

"Drink, you need it after the spanking you just got." Jack told Hana. She obeyed, drinking all the water in the glass. "You should also put lotion on your butt to help it heal."

Hana thought to herself, "How can this man be so strict one moment then kind in the next?"

"You better make good on your promise young lady. I gave you a second chance, don't blow it." Jack Morrison said sternly to the red bottomed girl.

"I promise to make good of this second chance sir." Hana replying quickly.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that Mr. Morrison grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and left the manor.

As soon as Jack Morrison left the manor, Hana began rubbing her swollen bum. Then she went to the mirror to inspect the carnage that Jack had wrought on her behind. She was quite surprised at how red and bruised her bottom was and how sore it was to the touch.

"How am I supposed to sit down comfortably now?" She thought to herself. She then went to the bathroom and gently rubbed lotion on her bottom. Her butt flinched to the cold touch of the lotion but it didn't seem to help as much as she thought it would. Her butt still throbbed from the spanking and she wanted to be able to sit down. That was when she got a brilliant idea...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86**

Name: Age: Name: Age:

Hana Song ( ) 23 Angela Ziegler (Mercy) 37

Mei-Ling Zhou (Mei) 31

 **Chapter 2: Hana's Brilliant Plan Goes Awry**

Hana decided to enact her plan, so she headed down the hall to Mei's room. With each step, pain pulsed through her buttocks. Soon the pain would hopefully go away if her plan was successful. Once she reached the door to Mei's room, she gently opened the door and peeked inside. She spotted Mei's Ice Blaster on her workbench. She looked around the room before entering. She spotted Snowball, Mei's drone, perched on its recharge station. It had three dashes pulsing in sequence in each eye indicating it was undergoing maintenance and recharging its power source.

"I better be careful to not disturb Snowball," Hana thought to herself. "Stealth mode engaged," she whispered to herself before she started to tip toe over to the blaster. She made no audible sound as she crossed the room, reaching her prize quiet as a mouse. She retrieved the blaster and stealthily made her room out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind her. She made her way back to the living room and pointed the blaster at one of the recliners and pulled the trigger. *Click * Nothing happened.

"Huh? What the?" she wondered why it didn't work. She then inspected the weapon and saw that it needed to be reloaded. She then turned the reload mechanism on the side and saw the freezing compound fill the canister.

"There we go, it should work now." She said to herself quietly with a smirk on her face. She pointed at the recliner again and squeezed the trigger a second time. *Phwoosh * A large ice wall now covered the recliner and much of the living room with a thick ice barrier. She failed to notice what mode the blaster was in before she firing at the recliner.

"OH, FUCK!" she yelled out, surprised at the new mess she just made for herself. Her heart was racing as a surge of adrenaline kicked in and she began to panic.

"What do I do? What do I do?" she repeated to herself, unsure how to get out of this predicament.

The ice wasn't going to melt very quickly with how much there was in the room and she didn't know how to undo the wall. She also didn't know that Snowball had a some upgrades to it and after it was finished, it was to patrol the house whenever Mei wasn't home. Snowball awoke from its sleep mode and enabled its patrol mode. It then set out and found its way to the living room where Hana was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Snowball immediately noticed the ice wall and knew that it wasn't supposed to be there and went into alert mode. Its eyes switched from blue to red, and its sights were on the unsuspecting Hana. The drone charged at Hana, headbutting her on her already sore bottom.

"Yeeeoooww!" Hana cried out as she almost fell over from the surprise attack. She quickly turned to see Snowball was lining up for another attack. She jumped out of the way as the small bot narrowly missed her.

"Hey now, you know who I am! Friendly fire! Friendly fire! Stop attacking me!" she yelled at Snowball hoping it would cease its attack. Unfortunately for Hana, the drone did not yield its attacks. Hana began to run from the droid heading towards the dining room when it came crashing into her buttocks again.

"Owww," she cried out. Her already beaten bottom throbbing even more now. "Leave me alone you robotic demon!" she shouted at the pursuing droid. Just remembering that she was holding Mei's blaster still, she hit a button on the side and pointed the weapon at Snowball.

"Don't make me shoot you!" Hana threatened.

Snowball lunged at Hana again forcing Hana make good on her word. She fired the blaster hoping to fire an ice shard at it but instead a stream of thick frost poured out of the gun missing Snowball and coating the walls and floor with ice. Snowball changed course to avoid Hana's attempt at self defense. Hana quickly pushing chairs out of the way and ran to the living room near where the ice wall still stood for a better shot at the droid. Unfortunately for Hana, when she ran to the other side of the room she lost track of the small bot.

"Shit, where'd you go you lil jerk?" she wondered.

Hana didn't notice that the droid was circling around the kitchen hiding behind the island and making its way her left flank. The drone then made another surprise attack, striking Hana on her cherry red bottom.

"Owww," Hana yelped in pain.

She then flicked another switch on the blaster and took aim at Snowball. She fired an ice shard at the small target hovering in the kitchen preparing for another attack. The shard missed, but instead lodged itself in one of the cabinets. Hana desperately fired shot after shot at the charging drone but each shot putting new ice shards into the cabinets. Hana dove out of the way to avoid being struck again but slid on the ice that she sprayed on the floor and crashed into one of the dining room walls. Hana struggled to get herself onto all fours when Snowball struck her in the butt again sending her flat on her stomach again.

"Aaaaaaah!" Hana cried out. She was determined to get back on her feet and disable Mei's bot. Goosebumps started to form all over her body as the ambient temperature of the room was dropping from all the ice everywhere.

"I will not lose to a stupid droid!" Hana yelled at Snowball. She was getting sick of the drone attacking her. She fired wildly at it and after sending several shots wide, she hit Snowball. The ice shard sent Snowball tumbling through the air crashing into the wall leaving a small crater from its impact.

"Gotcha!" Hana cheered, but sighed immediately after seeing the little bot return to the air. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?" she yelled at the bot. Snowball then began chasing her around the room again. That's when she heard Snowball make a weird series of noises and created a blizzard in the center of the room catching Hana right in the middle of it. Ice covered her from head to toe and she was unable to move.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Hana cried out as her body was being encased in ice, unable to move.

Snowball then moved over to her face and a small mechanical arm popped out from a compartment on its side. The arm made a little fist and bonked her on the top of her head, shattering the ice trapping her neck up. Hana tried the only thing she could do in this situation, she tried biting the droid. None of her attempts were successful as she couldn't move her head close enough to Snowball. Snowball then pulled on Hana's hair a few times making her head tilt to the side with each tug.

"Owww! Let me go you ice fiend!" She yelled at the bot.

Her body started to shiver as the ice encasing her body began to take a toll on her. She felt water running down her bottom, the ice that covered her butt had already melted from the roasting Jack Morrison gave her. That's when Snowball flew off back to Mei's room.

"Phew, finally!" Hana let out a sigh of relief as the droid disappeared.

She struggled to no avail, the ice would not let her move. She was stuck until the ice melted or someone freed her from this icy prison. The feeling of relief quickly passed and turned to dread as she saw Snowball returning with something in its mechanical hand. She didn't realize what it was until the drone got closer. It was a leather belt.

"Oh no no no no! Don't you dare!" Hana shouted at the drone. The bot then let out a robotic giggle. "Don't do this, we can be reasonable!" Hana's pleaded.

Snowball then hovered close to Hana's bum and did a quick spin. *Crack * the belt struck Hana's bottom sending an intense stinging sensation across right butt cheek. Hana yelped in pain and remained unable to move. Her eyes began to tear up again. *Smack * Snowball did another quick spin but in the opposite direction. The belt struck her left buttock.

"Yeooow!" cried out Hana, the sting of the belt beginning to take its toll on her.

She wondered how long she would be subjected to the belt before she would be free or if someone would stop her torment. Stroke after stroke fell on Hana's reddening butt making her yelp in pain. Snowball then began to spin constantly. *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * Smack after smack struck her bottom. Hana was helpless, all she could do is cry, and she did.

"Please stop!" Hana begged as the onslaught of strokes continued.

Snowball then stopped for a few seconds. Just as Hana thought this cruel punishment was over, Snowball reversed its spin. *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * *Whap * The punishment continued as her other butt cheek faced the wrath of the belt. Tears streamed down the frozen girl's face, salt from the tears melting some of the ice on contact. The spinning cycle of strokes continued for a few more minutes with Snowball changing spin direction after every dozen strokes.

Then a sound from the door, keys sliding into the lock.

"At last someone to save me!" Hana thought between sobs.

Hana could hear the lock on the door disengage and the door opened.

"What the heck?!" Came from a confused voice. The ice wall obscured the view of Hana being punished by the drone.

"HELP ME!" Hana screamed out. Hana heard footsteps make their way around the ice wall. That's when she saw Mei with a baffled look on her face.

*Sob *"Help" *Sob * "Me." Hana cried out. Mei gestured to Snowball to stop and it dropped the belt and flew over to her. The drone changed from red eyes to blue once more. Mei then made another gesture to the drone, sending it back to its recharge station. Relief washed over Hana, the belting was finally over. Hana whimpering from the pain throbbing from her crimson bottom.

"What happened?!" questioned Mei as she ran over to the Hana-sicle.

The main floor of the house completely trashed and covered in ice. Holes in the walls and cabinets were all that remained after the ice shards had melted. The ice wall had barely began to melt. The floor was drenched from the melted ice. Hana was still mostly frozen with the exception of her head and her scorched bum.

"Your ...drone... attacked ...me!" Hana replied between sobs and sniffles. Tears still streaming down her face. Hana clearly leaving out the part that it was her fault.

"It's over now." Mei said softly, trying to comfort Hana. Mei then began to break off the ice encasing Hana. Mei freed her blaster from Hana's hand and set it down on the kitchen table before breaking the ice from the rest of Hana's body. Hana quickly gave Mei a hug, almost knocking her over.

"Thank you." Hana whispered into Mei's ear, finally free from her frozen hell. Hana was finally able to catch her breath and calm down but didn't want to let go of Mei. "So cold!" Hana said to Mei while visibly shivering, her whole body shaking. She was soaking in the warmth from Mei's embrace.

"There, there." Mei replied while blushing. She didn't expect to be hugged so fast and tightly by Hana. She rubbed Hana's back for a few minutes while Hana clung onto Mei. After a few minutes of their embrace they released each other, both of them blushing at each other upon making eye contact.

Mei then grabbed her blaster and pointed it at the ice wall. She sent a signal from her blaster to destabilize the ice wall. Just as the ice wall crumbled in on itself, Angela Ziegler walked in the door.

"What the hell happened in here!?" Angela was furious at what she saw upon entering the manor. Hana was soaked from head to toe, still teary eyed and sniffling from the belting she received. The carnage from Hana's blind fire at Snowball and the now lake of water throughout the main floor of the house. Mei jumped after hearing Angela yell and quickly pointed her blaster at the floor.

"Mei, care to explain why the house looks like a disaster?" Angela questioned with stern voice.

"I ..." before Mei could even get two words out, Angela interrupted her.

"...You know what I don't want to know. Drop your pants and panties and bend over the couch!" Angela ordered Mei.

"But..." Mei tried to get Angela to listen to her but was cut off again.

"NOW MEI ! " Angela was fuming and not wanting to hear excuses. She noticed the belt on the floor and figured it was what tanned Hana's bottom.

"Hana, fetch me that belt!" Angela ordered. Hana reluctantly complied and brought the belt to Angela.

"But Angela..." Hana tried to confess but was interrupted. Hana was scared for Mei, she has never seen Angela this angry before.

"Hana go get some towels and start cleaning up this mess while I deal with Mei. We don't want the water to go downstairs and cause even more damage." Hana hesitated, but Angela gave her a look only an angry mother could give a child sending Hana off to get towels. While Hana was getting towels from the closet, Mei was postponing pulling her pants and panties down.

"Mei I told you to bare your bottom and bend over the couch, I suggest you do it before you get it worse!" Angela said and pointed at the couch.

"But Angela, if you just listen..." Mei pleaded with Angela.

"Now!" Angela ordered.

Mei's eyes began to tear up knowing that she was going to get belted. She then followed Angela's commands and pulled her blue jeans down revealing her blue panties with little snowflakes all over them. She then placed her wide hips over the back of the couch.

"Please Angela, you don't even know what happened." Mei managed to finally get a full sentence out.

Meanwhile Hana was frantically putting down towels over the floor at the top of the stairs to prevent the water from going down them. She then ran back to the closet and got a bucket and mop and began soaking up bucket after bucket full of water.

"Hana is crying, drenched and scarlet red. You clearly went after Hana and spanked the hell out of her after freezing her. Evidence paints a pretty good picture of the current situation." Angela retorted. As soon as she finished her sentence, she struck Mei's butt hard with the belt.

"Owww!" Mei cried out. "Please, that's not what happened!" Mei replied, trying to get Angela to listen to reason.

"Angela! … Angela!" Hana shouted, but was ignored as the belt hit Mei's bottom a couple more times. "Mercy!" Hana yelled Angela's alias as loud as she could. Hana was worried for Mei and didn't want her friend to get in trouble for the damage that she caused.

"Hana, not now! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Angela shouted back at Hana between strokes of Mei's belting.

"Please stop!" Mei pleaded as she was already crying from the belting as it turned her pale skin a bright pink.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" Hana yelled at Angela. Hana stood beside Angela with her fists clenched.

"What did you just say?" Angela stopped belting Mei and was in disbelief at what she just heard. Mei was relieved that the belting had stopped and caught her breath.

"It was all my fault, Mei had nothing to do with this." Hana said dejectedly.

"Explain yourself!" Angela ordered.

Hana started crying and told her everything between sobs and sniffles. She told Angela what happened from getting spanked by Jack Morrison for late rent to getting belted by Snowball.

"Mei is innocent, please don't punish her for my wrong doing!" Hana defending Mei.

Mei was relieved that Hana stood up for her and got Angela to listen.

"Mei is hardly innocent. She knows the house rules, all weapons are to be locked up when they aren't being handled." Angela replied angrily. "I appreciate your honesty but this just means you belong on the couch beside her. Remove your thong and bend over the couch beside Mei."

An awful feeling washed over the girls as they new their punishments weren't over but just beginning. Hana felt like trying to run but knew she would get it way worse. She pulled her thong down and bent over the couch with her pussy exposed. She couldn't believe she was about to be punished for the third time today.

"Sorry Mei." Hana whispered remorsefully to Mei as she bent over the couch beside her. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know." Mei said with a sad smile. She then reached for Hana's hand. The two girls clasped their hands together bracing for the punishment to come.

Angela decided to go easy on them at this point and draped the belt over the couch. She was proud that Hana stood up for Mei and admitted her guilt. However she was disappointed that she had to spank Mei. Mei was always diligent and stayed out of trouble, but that did not exempt her from the house rules. Angela started spanking Mei first, left cheek, right cheek. Then Hana's turn, left cheek then right cheek. After each swat, the girls yelped in pain, Hana more loudly due to her already thoroughly beaten butt. Then Angela reversed the order, Hana's right cheek, then left and onto Mei. Both of the girls were crying, still holding hands.

"There are no excuses for not locking up weapons in this house!" Angela scolded Mei as she spanked her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't happen again." Mei replied between sobs.

"It better not Mei! And Hana, how did you forget to pay rent again? I even left a note on the fridge for you to pay your rent!" Angela switching her attention back to Hana. "And then to try to cool your butt with Mei's blaster?! That is the craziest idea I've heard in a long time, even coming from you!" Angela smacked Hana's bottom forcefully multiple times in rapid succession.

"Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" Hana cried as spank after spank stung her bottom.

"We're sorry!" both girls cried out in unison. Tears streaking down their faces. Hana's legs were trembling, her butt felt like it was on fire and was starting to show bruising all over her bottom. Mei's bum on the other hand was turning from pink to a bright red.

"I think you two have been sufficiently spanked for today's mayhem. Mei, make sure to lock up your equipment when it's not in use, ok?" Angela said sternly.

"And Hana, there are easier ways to cool off your butt than using Mei's blaster... like using ice from the freezer." Angela couldn't help but snicker as she said that. Even Mei gave Hana a little smirk at that remark. Hana just hung her head in embarrassment. "The fridge has one of those fancy ice makers built into it you know." Angela teased Hana. Angela then stepped away from the girls.

"You both can stand up and pull up your panties. Mei, I am taking your jeans as part of your punishment. I want you both to finish cleaning up the water and ice on the floor before the rest of the girls get home or else you get spanked again in front of them." Angela threatened. "I'll be upstairs in my room, come see me when you are done."

Both girls quickly stood up and pulled their panties up. Mei whimpered as she pulled her panties over her butt. They were both relieved that their ordeal was over. Then the girls raced against the clock to get the task of cleaning up the rest of the area free of water and ice. After an hour of mopping and draining wet towels, the duo finally finished cleaning up the house. The girls made their way up the stairs wincing in pain with each step from their throbbing bottoms and proceeded down the hall to Angela's room. Hana then knocked on the door with Mei standing off to her left side.

"Come in." Angela replied to their knocks.

"We're done cleaning." Hana said happily, expecting for things to return to normal.

"We'll see about that." Responded Angela.

Hana frowned to Angela's response. Then Angela gestured for the girls to go back downstairs. Angela admired her handiwork on Mei's cherry red bottom and Hana's bruised bum. She knew she couldn't take credit for all the marks on Hana's butt though. After reaching the main floor, Angela inspected the area for any missed puddles or pieces of ice.

"Ok ladies, looks like you won't be getting spanked again in front of the rest of the girls. But your punishment isn't over yet."

"AWWW!" The girls replied almost in unison.

"I want you both to stand against the wall across from the front door. Noses against the wall, arms crossed behind your backs. Hana I want you to roll up the bottom portion of your t-shirt so that your butt is showing. I want the girls when they come home to see your red naughty little bottoms. Oh, and no moving or talking either."

"No fair!" Objected Hana. Clearly not happy with her and Mei's new punishment. Mei just silently accepted her fate. Angela spun Hana against the wall and smacked each of her butt cheeks a couple times.

"OWWW!" Hana cried out. "OK, OK! I'll do it." Her eyes tearing up again as her bottom was in agony.

"Good, because I don't think your ass can take much more punishment." Angela replied with a smirk on her face.

Both girls did as instructed and stood on display for anyone that entered the manor through the front door. Angela then went to the living room and laid across the couch but was able to clearly see the two disciplined girls. She then picked up a book and started reading it. She was finally able to enjoy some peace and quiet, but it wouldn't last of course.

"I wonder how long it will take for Hana to start fidgeting." Angela thought to herself, knowing how much energy Hana always has. Almost on queue, Hana tried peeking to see if Angela could see her and Mei.

"Nose to the wall Hana!" Angela scolded.

Hana immediately started looking at the wall again and let out a loud sigh. Angela shook her head with a slight grin on her face. Mei pressed her forehead against the wall and closed her eyes. She knew she was going to be there awhile and figured she could probably sleep standing up with the wall supporting her.

"How can you be so calm like this!" Hana tried whispering to Mei without Angela noticing but of course her whisper was far louder than she intended.

"I said no talking!" Angela shouted at Hana. Angela's shout made Hana go rigid and faced the wall instantly.

Hana remained calm facing the wall for almost a complete two minutes when she started to shift her weight from one leg to the other and back again. Angela was surprised Hana lasted as long as she did without moving.

"Hana, I said to not move. You are being quite disobedient considering how much you have been punished today." Chastised Angela. Angela's patience was beginning to wane.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it, I'm so bored!" Hana retorted with a tone in her voice.

"Watch your tone with me, missy! If you want some excitement, I can give you some excitement if you like." Angela threatened while sitting up on the couch.

Mei quietly whispered to Hana: "Hana, for the sake of your ass, please, please, shut up!"

"Eeep! Sorry! I'll just keep staring at this wonderful wall directly in front of my face." Hana quickly responded taking Mei's advice to heart.

"Ha! Good, it shouldn't be much longer before the girls get home." Angela couldn't help but laugh at Hana's remark. "Hana, you should be reflecting on all you have done wrong today to get to your current situation." Angela's voice taking on a serious tone once again.

Angela then stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She then began preparing diner so that it would be ready for when everyone got home from work or classes. A few moments into getting her ingredients ready, the front door opened ...

 **To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86**

Name: Age: Name: Age:

Hana Song ( ) 23 Amelie Lacroix (Widowmaker) 33

Isabel (Sombra) 30 Mei-Ling Zhou (Mei) 31

Angela Ziegler (Mercy) 37 Lena Oxton (Tracer) 26

Fareeha Amari (Pharah) 32

 **Chapter 3: Red Bottomed Greeters**

Isabel and Amelie both walked in and immediately saw the duos punished bottoms completely oblivious to the damage Hana caused.

"Hey chickas! We're home!" Isabel announced as she entered the manor. "WOAH! I know who's been naughty!" Surprised by the duos glowing bottoms. She smirked at the girls and turned to look at Amelie and awaited her reaction. She knew exactly how Amelie felt about spankings.

"Ooh la la!" Amelie clearly enjoying the sight of the punished girls.

Both girls walked over towards Mei and Hana. Isabel pinched Mei's thick, reddened bottom. Amelie stood behind Hana and groped her bruised butt.

"Ouch!" Mei yelped, but stayed in position.

"I haven't seen Mei with a tanned ass in a very long time." Isabel teased and giggled as she released Mei's bottom.

Hana whimpered and began squirming, trying to get Amelie to stop touching her bottom.

"Leave us alone!" Hana objected to Isabel and Amelie's harassment.

"Leave the girls alone unless you wish to join them!" Ordered Angela from the kitchen, not impressed by Isabel and Amelie's treatment of Mei and Hana.

Then Amelie noticed that Hana was wearing her t-shirt.

"Hey, c'est mon t-shirt! Give it to me before I spank you for stealing from me!" Amelie demanded, annoyed that Hana stole her shirt.

Hana reluctantly complied and took off the still damp t-shirt and handed it to Amelie. Hana perky breasts were now exposed since she didn't bother to wear a bra today. Hana then covered her breasts with her left arm and hand and blushed from embarrassment.

"You know what, I think I will take your thong too, I will take some clothes from you like you did from me."

"No way!" Hana protested angrily.

Amelie did not like no as an answer, especially from a brat like Hana. And before Hana had a chance to react, Amelie spun her around facing the wall again and pulled Hana's thong to the floor and stepped on them. Hana lost balance and fell to her hands and knees enabling Amelie to retrieve the pink thong from the floor. With Hana's butt still high in the air, Amelie quickly spun the t-shirt like a wet towel and snapped it across Hana's left buttock, leaving yet another welt on the poor girl's butt.

"Yeeeeoooooow!" Hana screamed as she clutched her bottom. The sting was intense and made Hana break into tears and began sobbing again.

"Ça pique, n'est-ce pas?" Amelie whispered in Hana's ear. "Don't touch my stuff!" Amelie scolded Hana.

"Amelie, give Hana's panties back right now!" Angela commanded, donning a motherly tone.

"Fine!" Amelie replied with an annoyed tone. Amelie then decided to do the unexpected. She grabbed Hana by the hair and shoved the thong into Hana's mouth. She then slapped Hana's ass one final time before walking away with a sadistic grin and snickered.

"Hey-" was all she could respond as she was being gagged. She then pulled her panties from her mouth. "You're such a jerk!" Hana shouted at Amelie with tears streaking down her face. She remained on the floor, leaned against the wall and cried into her hands, feeling distraught.

"Go away you bullies!" Mei shouted, gathering what courage she could.

Mei then knelt down and pulled Hana in close and hugged her. Hana continued to sob with no signs of stopping. Mei felt terrible for her friend who had been through a lot already, just to be picked on further by Isabel and Amelie. Isabel was enjoying watching the drama unfold and was content to do so from the sidelines of the living room.

"Amelie LaCroix! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Angela yelled angrily. "That was completely uncalled for." Angela lectured while pointing a wooden spoon at Amelie.

"Hana deserved it, that's what she gets for stealing from me!" Amelie retorted. She was apathetic to Hana's battered bottom.

"Hana has already been punished enough for one day!" Angela shouted. She knew Hana deserved to be punished for all her wrong doings, but not all of her discipline needed to be physical.

"But she wasn't punished for taking my stuff without permission!" Amelie snapped, wishing she had a larger role in Hana's spanking.

"She is probably already feeling humiliated enough already after you took your shirt back from her! Taking her panties and gagging her with them was excessive and you know it!" Angela argued.

"That brat got what she deserved, nothing more." Amelie replied coldly. As far as she was concerned, she did nothing wrong.

"The only brat I see now is you! Look at Hana, she is on the floor bawling her eyes out because of you. She was finally calming down from her last spanking and then you came along. Looks like you will be joining the girls after all!" Angela was furious with Amelie, her blatant disrespect pushing all of Angela's buttons.

"You can't be serious!" Amelie objected.

"I think it's time for an attitude adjustment. Pull your pants down and bend over behind the couch!" Angela ordered.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Amelie replied with a snarky tone. She doubted how hard Angela could spank and didn't fear the punishment to come.

"Isabel, come stir this pot while I teach Amelie some humility." Angela handed the wooden spoon over to Isabel and grabbed a slightly larger one from a nearby drawer. "Don't let the food burn, or your butt will too." Angela threatened Isabel.

"Yeah, yeah." Isabel replied indifferently. "At least I have front row seats to seeing Amelie getting spanked." Quipped Isabel with a big grin.

"Shhhh you!" Amelie retorted but smirked at how if she was in her shoes, she would have made some smart ass comment of her own too.

Amelie unbuttoned her tight leather pants and after wriggling her hips from side to side, she was able to squeeze out of them. She lowered them to her ankles revealing her black thong. She made sure that she angled herself so that Isabel could see her long legs and pear shaped ass. She then bent over and hugged her legs while keeping them perfectly straight. Her long black hair draped on the floor below her head. All her years in ballet made Amelie extremely flexible. She peeked past her legs and winked at Isabel.

"You coming or what?" Amelie sassed.

"Damn, you are one naughty girl! I'm not cumming yet, but pretty turned on right now." Isabel thought to herself still grinning.

"You seem pretty eager to get yourself spanked Amelie." Angela responded calmly. "Wow, she is flexible. I wish I could bend like that." She thought to herself.

Angela moved beside Amelie and placed her left hand on the small of Amelie's back, holding her in place. She then brought the wooden spoon to Amelie's buttocks, preparing to punish the bendy girl. She then moved the wooden spoon away and cracked Amelia hard on her right cheek.

"Ah!" Amelie yelped and flinched her buttock. She had forgotten how the wooden spoon stung so much. The last time she had a spoon used on her was when she was a child and her mother had to discipline her.

Angela stuck each cheek several times in a rhythmic fashion. But Amelie only winced in pain from each stroke of the spoon, suppressing any verbal indication that it hurt more than it did. She held her position without falter. Angela started to strike harder and more often, hoping to get a reaction from Amelie. Unfortunately for Angela, Amelie was stalwart and let out the quietest of moans. Angela then struck Amelie's right buttock several times in a row with each stroke harder than the last before switching to her other butt cheek.

"Oww." Amelie quietly whispered before biting her lip. Her ass turning from a light blue to light purple now. She looked at Isabel in the kitchen and saw her watching causing Amelie to blush. Isabel was so absorbed in seeing Amelie getting spanked, she almost forgot to stir the pasta in the pot.

"I could watch this all day." Isabel thought before turning her attention to the pot in front of her. "Too bad I have to keep an eye on this food." She then got a devious idea. She pulled out her phone and propped it up against a small container on the counter so that it could record Amelie's spanking without falling over. She made sure she did it carefully as to not get caught by Angela. She smirked at how clever she thought she was and stirred the pasta in the pot a couple times. "Some things are worth watching again," thinking to herself.

Hana's sobbing eased up and she pulled away from Mei to watch Amelie get spanked. Mei helped Hana to her feet and they both spectated as Angela continued spanking Amelie. Both girls couldn't help feel a small satisfaction in watching Amelie receiving her punishment despite Angela blocking the view of Amelie's butt.

"Ahh!" Amelie moaned, the stinging of the spoon was beginning to take a toll on Amelie's bottom. Each additional stroke heating and stinging her buttocks.

Angela heard Amelie's moan and knew she was starting to get somewhere. She increased her rhythm and power of her swats provoking a greater response from the bent over woman.

"Ungh." Amelie's moans growing loader under the barrage of strokes, still fighting the urge to cry out from the pain.

"Are you punishing or pleasuring her!" Hana shouted after hearing Amelie's moans.

"Hana!" Angela shouted, caught off guard by Hana's outburst. She had a point though, she thought. The sounds Amelie were making didn't sound like that of distress.

Hana cringed at her name be yelled and quickly moved behind Mei and peeked over her shoulder. She then saw Amelie look towards her with a glare that even Mei would find cold.

"You little brat!" Amelie shouted at Hana. She knew Angela was going to spank her harder now.

"Enough Amelie!" Angela scolded while striking her even harder now. Her ass turning from a light lavender to amethyst after the repeated strokes. Angela now knew that the punishment was actually starting now.

"Shouldn't they be staring at the wall instead of my ass!?" Amelie contested, annoyed by the two gawking girls.

"You should be more concerned about your current predicament than what those two are doing." Angela retorted. "I think it's time for you to remove your pants and panties now."

"You've gotta be joking." Amelie muttered to herself as she reached down to her pants and pulled them off her ankles. She looked over to Isabel still in the kitchen who was trying to not burn supper. She then stood up and slid her thumbs under each side of her thong and pulled them down slowly without bending her knees to tease Isabel. She was fully exposed and knew Isabel was enjoying the view. Amelie then handed her pants and panties to Angela who then hung them off the side of the couch.

"I think it's time to use the belt now." Angela said as she walked to the kitchen and put the wooden spoon in the sink. She then walked back to the couch and picked up the belt.

"Maybe now we will get the necessary results. Bend over the couch." Angela ordered. "Amelie is tougher than I imagined she would be." Angela thought.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get this over with." Amelie stoically draped herself over the couch with her ass presented to Angela.

"I am so tired of your attitude Amelie! In fact I don't want to hear it anymore." Angela angered by Amelie, grabbed her thong off the couch and walked around to where Amelie's face was. She then grabbed Amelie by the chin.

"Open." She demanded.

Amelie sighed and reluctantly did as she was told. Angela then stuffed Amelie's thong into her mouth.

"It's not so much fun when it's done to you now is it?" Angela berated Amelie as she prepared to beat her ass with the belt. "Brace yourself."

"It would be more fun if it was Isabel's thong instead of mine." Amelie thought before taking a deep breath.

Hana found a smirk forming as she thought Amelie was getting her comeuppance. "That will learn ya!" she thought to herself. Mei on the other hand, was in awe at how Amelie could continue to be so insolent throughout her punishment.

Angela wound up for a full force swing of the belt. *Crack * The belt hit hard, sending a loud echo across the room.

"MMMmmm," Amelie's yelp was muffled by her thong. Her butt clenched from the intense sting and burn of the belt. As soon as she relaxed her butt another hard swat struck her bottom, causing her muffled whines.

Angela began to rapidly strike Amelie's bottom with heavy blow after heavy blow. *Whap * *Crack * *Whap * *Crack *

"MMmm HMmm mmm!" Amelie's whimpered as she fought back tears. "I don't know how much more my ass can take." She thought, growing anxious for the belting to stop.

"You know, if you left the girls alone, you wouldn't be in this situation. But no, you had to add insult to injury!" Angela lectured Amelie. "And then you had the gall to give me attitude!"

Angela continued her onslaught on Amelie's ass, turning it from lavender to plum. She held Amelie in place as she began to kick her legs up to defend her tender bottom. Unfortunately for Amelie, none of her squirms or leg kicks could save her ass. Tears began to flow down Amelie's face, she couldn't hide it any longer. The house matron had won. Amelie's ass was thoroughly beaten from Angela's unrelenting flurry of belt strokes.

Amelie managed to cry out a muffled "I'm sorry!" Her body was shaking from her sobbing.

Those were the magic words that Angela was waiting to hear for so long. The ones that would signal for the punishment to come to a close, but not just yet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" came the muffled pleas from Amelie.

"Another twenty strokes and we are done, but you have to stay still for each or I add another. Do you understand?"

Amelie nodded, indicating she agreed to her terms, not like she had any choice in the matter. Angela slowed her strokes but made them more forceful. Angela struck Amelie's bottom eight times in a row before Amelie tried rolling away from the next swat.

"That's an extra swat my dear."

Amelie whimpered as she tried to stay in place but the final strokes hurt so much. She clenched her fists trying to focus her energy into staying still. Another four strokes hit before she kicked her feet up in pain.

"And another one. Keep moving and you'll keep getting more strokes added."

Another six strokes stuck Amelie's bottom, her sobs dampened by her makeshift gag. Unfortunately for Amelie, she couldn't restrain herself from moving again, she kicked her legs and rolled to the side again.

"And yet another, I suggest you stay still or this belting will go on for a long time." Angela asserted. "Almost done."

Amelie took the the final two stokes without moving and then the three extra swats. She could feel her ass throbbing in pain. It felt like it was on fire.

"Ok Amelie, you can stand up now." Angela was satisfied Amelie had learned her lesson.

Amelie, still sobbing, stood up straight and faced Angela. She wiped the tears from her eyes and was about to rub her bottom when Angela stopped her.

"I didn't say you could rub your bottom missy, but we can take those panties out of your mouth now." Angela reached into Amelie's mouth and plucked the thong from it. "It wouldn't kill ya to be nicer to the girls you know."

Amelie hung her head in shame, tears falling from her face. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"What's done is done. Now go stand with the other girls, nose to the wall, hands at the small of your back. No talking, no moving. Hana and Mei, get back into your positions."

All three girls lined up against the wall with their butts back on display. Hana smirking now that Amelie had to join them.

"You know ladies, I just wanted a quiet afternoon, but I got to punish your naughty bottoms instead." Angela was disappointed with Amelie and the two other girls for their behavior today.

Isabel quickly stopped the recording of Amelie's spanking and put her phone back into her pocket when she saw Angela turn towards the kitchen.

"I hope you didn't burn supper my dear." Angela said, turning her attention to Isabel.

"Nope, I was a GOOD girl and did as I was told." Isabel replied loudly so that the other girls could hear.

"You know good girls are just naughty girls who don't get caught right?" Angela smirked at Isabel before inspecting the pasta in the pot. She was surprised that it wasn't burnt and Isabel actually did a good job from keeping the food from overcooking. "You seem to mask your mischief well."

"Hey now, I'm a good girl most of the time." Isabel retorted before Angela gave her the "I don't believe that for a second" look.

"Some of the time..." Angela continued her look of disbelief. "When you are watching." Isabel replied sheepishly while grinning.

Angela chuckled, "I'll take over from here. Set the table for six please. Lena should be home soon."

"Bueno." Isabel replied. As soon as she turned to the cabinets, she realized partially why Hana and Mei were standing against the wall with punished bottoms. "What happened here?" Isabel questioned.

"Hana will explain when we all sit down for dinner."

"Uhh, okay..." Isabel replied with an unassured tone. Her curiosity was peaked. She opened the damaged cabinets and grabbed some plates. She then opened the utensil drawer and grabbed the cutlery. Almost on queue, when Isabel finished setting the table, Lena opened the door and entered the house.

"Cheers loves, the cavalry's herrrrre...?" Lena's train of thought came to a grinding halt upon seeing the damage around the house and the three girls lined up against the wall in front of her. Lena bit her lower lip, she would remember this sight for a long time, three naughty girls, two of which had their bottoms bared and Mei in her panties.

Before Lena could start fantasizing, Angela called out, "Hey Lena, you're just in time, dinner is ready. Everyone come take your seat."

The girls began sitting down at the table. Mei and Lena took chairs beside each other closest the kitchen. Mei only grimaced a little bit since her bottom wasn't punished as much as Hana or Amelie. Next Isabel sat down, sitting opposite of Lena. Amelie began gingerly sitting on the chair beside Isabel but whimpered a fair bit since her bottom was still very sore from the thrashing she received moments ago.

"A little sore are we?" Isabel teased Amelie and giggled.

"Shut up." Amelie smirked at Isabel. "You are enjoying this too much."

"You would be too if you were in my position." Isabel joked.

Lena turned to Mei and asked, "Why did you and Hana get spanked?"

"It's a long story. One that Hana is supposed to tell everyone. But I got spanked because I didn't lock up my blaster and Hana got a hold of it." Mei confessed while hanging her head in embarrassment.

Lena rubbed Mei's back and consoled her. "It's okay love, everyone makes mistakes."

Hana decided to make a pit stop in the living room for a pillow so she could sit on something softer than the hard wood of the chairs. Before she could make her way to the dining room, Angela stopped her. Everyone in the dining room turned and watched Angela and Hana.

"What do you think you are doing?" Angela inquired. She knew exactly what the pillow was for but wanted the consequences of a spanking to continue to remind her of the trouble she had caused.

"I'm just grabbing a pillow for my butt." Hana replied, not realizing she was doing anything wrong.

"Put it back. The soreness is a reminder what happens to naughty girls." Angela ordered Hana.

"Pwetty Pwease?" Hana begged while trying to do the sad puppy dog face while covering her breasts with the pillow.

"As cute as that face of yours is, it's not going to work missy. Put the pillow back and join the others at the table."

"Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?" Hana trying again. Hoping to change Angela's mind.

"Hana, now!" Angela raised her voice growing impatient with Hana.

"Fine!" Hana shouted and threw the pillow across the living room at the couch at the other side, narrowly missing a lamp.

Angela grabbed Hana by the wrist and swung her around and over the back of the couch. Hana's eyes opened wide as she was being forced over the couch. Fear quickly rushed over her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't spank me again!" Hana quickly apologizing for her actions and begging to prevent further damage to her already bruised bottom.

"I thought you were done misbehaving today, but clearly I was wrong. I thought I was done punishing brats for the day, but here I am, wrong again!" Angela was furious at Hana's attitude and ignored her pleas. She began to spank her already swollen butt, quickly reducing Hana to a sobbing mess after only a few swats. She then pulled her off the couch and locked eyes with her.

"Go to the bathroom and get ready for bed, you're not getting supper tonight. You are to stay in bed for the rest of the night." Angela instructed Hana in a very serious tone.

Hana walked quickly to the bathroom and did as she was told. She then went straight to her bedroom and climbed into bed and cuddled her largest stuffed bunny that happened to be about half her size. Angela followed her to room to make sure she got into bed.

"I hope you improve your attitude for tomorrow young lady." Angela scolded. "Lights out and no electronics."

"I...m sor...rry." Hana replied between sobs and sniffles as she cried into her stuffed bunny, holding it tight.

Angela turned off the light and left the room, partially closing the door behind her. She would be back to check in on Hana and wanted to do so without the door latch waking her. Angela then joined the rest of the girls in the dining room. Angela looked around the table and noticed all eyes were on her.

"Dig in, before it gets cold." Angela said with a bit of a tone to her voice, still displeased with how the whole afternoon went.

The girls piled pasta onto their plates and passed the bowl to the girl next to her until everyone had food in front of them.

"This spaghetti is delicious Angela!" Lena said stuffing her face, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"Thank you Lena, you are too kind." Angela replied while smiling.

"I helped." Isabel chimed in.

"And you did great." Angela indulging Isabel.

"So where is Fareeha?" Lena inquired.

"She was deployed this morning. Something about fighting anti-omnic extremists. She said she should be back in a few days if everything goes as planned." Angela explained.

"I hope she stays safe out there. Those anti-omnic types can be pretty cra-ZY" Lena replied.

"Don't worry about Fareeha. She's a tough girl, she can handle herself." Isabel said reassuring Lena.

Both Amelie and Mei remained quiet throughout their meals, they were to busy suppressing the pain in their rear ends. The rest of the girls' small talk dwindled and the girls finished their meals in awkward silence.

"Thanks again for that wonderful meal." Lena said excitedly. She then started to clear the table of the empty plates and dirty utensils.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Angela smiled at Lena's praise then turned her attention to Isabel. "Isabel, could you please help Lena with the dishes?"

"Sure, no problem." Isabel responded while standing up and collected the remainder of the dishes.

"Mei and Amelie, get cleaned up and off to bed with the both of you. Naughty girls get early bed times." Angela instructed. "Leave your bedroom doors open a crack, I will check in on each of you later."

"Okay." Mei sighed as she stood up and gently rubbed her bottom before heading towards the bathroom.

"Amelie, you too." Angela coaxed Amelie.

Amelie snapped out of her stare into nothingness and was once again reminded of the throbbing pain from her bottom. She whimpered a few times as she stood up, her swollen bottom resisting her movements. She walked over to Angela and wrapped her arms around her.

Amelie then whispered into Angela's ear, "I'm sorry for earlier." Amelie then gave her a peck on the cheek. Angela smiled at Amelie and released her from the hug and watched her disappear up the stairs making her way to the bathroom and eventually to her room.

"That seemed a little out of character." Angela thought to herself. "Amelie seems to be acting quite differently since her spanking. She must have really taken it to heart."

Angela turned her attention to Lena and Isabel. "Well ladies, I'm going to have a nice long bath. Behave yourselves."

"We will." Lena replied, speaking more for herself than Isabel.

"And don't disturb the other girls." Angela advised the duo.

Lena finished wrapping up a final plate worth of spaghetti as Isabel finished washing the dishes. Isabel dried her hands and readied herself at the front door to go out for the night.

"Where are you off to?" Lena inquired.

"I have some work to do on a contract I picked up." Isabel replied. "See you later." Then Isabel disappeared out the door.

"Oh okay. Don't work too hard." Lena shouted to her as she went out the door.

"Wow, what an evening. It's never this quiet this early." Lena thought. Then she heard the quiet sobs of Hana from her room. "Aww, poor thing. She must be in quite a bit of pain. She's probably hungry by now too." Lena couldn't help but feel sorry for Hana, even though she brought it on herself.

"What should I do now?" Lena wondered. "Maybe I'll see whats on the telly." Lena made her way to the living room, sat on the couch and switched on the television. She then settled on a historical show about past prototype fighter jets. After a few minutes she noticed a damp feeling on her thighs butt and back, the couch was still wet from earlier and didn't completely dry off yet.

"What the...?" Lena twisted her body to the side and felt the couch with her hand feeling the damp fabric. "Why is the couch all wet?" She pondered, still curious as to the events prior to her arrival home.

Lena sighed, "It's boring in the house without anyone to talk to. I may as well hit the hay too." She then made her way downstairs to her room and fell asleep on her bed.

"Ahhh! Peace and quiet at last!" Angela said aloud as she sank down in the hot water of the bath. Her body obscured from vision by the thick layer of bubbles. Her shoulder and wrist were still sore from all the beatings she gave the girls all afternoon. The heat from the bath eased the pain away and coaxed Angela into a state of relaxation. Angela laid there for almost an hour, enjoying the steam and warmth from the bath. She then looked at her hands. "Time to get out, I'm starting to look all pruney."

Angela dried off and put on her bath robe before proceeding down the hall to Amelie's room. She quietly pushed the door open to see Amelie fast asleep in her bed. "Good, I won't have to worry about her til the morning now." She thought before closing the door and making her way down to Mei's room. Mei was sleeping as well. "Oh, Mei is out cold too. Guess I just have to check up on the lil troublemaker now."

Angela quietly made her way to Hana's room and peeked inside. Hana had fallen asleep still hugging her over sized stuffed bunny. "She acts just like a child some days. She looks so peaceful now though." Angela thought. "I bet she is going to wake up starving in the middle of the night and somehow wake everyone up." Angela snuck away from Hana's room and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed the plate of spaghetti that was meant for Hana and utensils and made her way back to Hana's room. She once again opened the door and entered the room. She then placed the food and utensils on Hana's desk. *Clink * The sound of the cutlery against the plate and desk woke Hana.

Hana turned her head and saw Angela at her computer desk and whimpered. "My butt hurts..." Hana looked like she was ready to cry again.

Angela moved to Hana's bed and sat beside her. "Shhh, Shhh." Angela whispered. Then she gently moved Hana's hair from her face to behind her ear and began running her fingers gently through her hair. "It's okay sweetie. I brought you some food you can have if you are hungry." Hana shook her head and started to doze off again. Angela then leaned in and kissed Hana near her temple and quietly got up and left her room closing the door behind her.

Angela yawned "Bedtime for me too." She then made her way to her bedroom to sleep.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86**

Name: Age: Name: Age:

Hana Song ( ) 23 Amelie Lacroix (Widowmaker) 33

Isabel (Sombra) 30 Mei-Ling Zhou (Mei) 31

Angela Ziegler (Mercy) 37 Lena Oxton (Tracer) 26

Fareeha Amari (Pharah) 32

 **Chapter 4: A Mostly Pleasurable Time**

After exiting the house Isabel made her way to her car and drove to an abandoned warehouse at the shipyard to the north of town. It was already starting to get dark out by the time she pulled up to the warehouse doors. She got out of the car and opened one of the large doors enough that she could drive her car inside. She scanned the area to make sure no one was around to see her. After not seeing anyone, she drove in, got out of the car again and closed the warehouse door behind her. She maneuvered her car around some debris and parked the car facing a pair of shipping containers.

"Well I'm here. This better not be some trap." Isabel said to herself quietly. "I better get ready." She thought. She opened the glove compartment of her car and pulled out her machine pistol. She pulled the slide back enough to reveal that it still had a round in its chamber. She then donned her thermoptic camo jacket. Isabel scouted the warehouse for potential ambushers and found none which let her relax a bit.

Isabel looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:25pm. "The contact was supposed to give me new instructions almost half hour ago!" Isabel grumbled to herself growing increasingly impatient.

She began pacing around and decided to inspected the shipping containers in front of her car. They had a mechanical locking system on them that she was unfamiliar with. Each container had a tumbler system that was unhackable, only the right numbers rotated into the correct sequence would open the doors and with it being seven digits long, she would be there forever trying to get the right combination.

"Dammit! What the hell am I doing here?" Isabel was frustrated with her time being wasted and didn't know what she was even in the warehouse for. She glanced at her watch again, the time showing 10:35pm.

"If I don't get an update by eleven, I'm out of here."

Isabel got into her car and put her gun onto the passenger seat. She reclined the seat back and pulled out her phone. She then remembered she hadn't checked out the recording of Amelie's spanking. She loaded up the recording and began watching it. The moans of Amelie and her sexy ass getting punished turned Isabel on. She continued watching for a few minutes before she unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hand into her purple panties noticing that they were already wet. She smirked and began stroking her pussy, adding her own moans to Amelie's from the video.

Several minutes passed and the video reached the point where Amelie pulled her thong down exposing herself to Isabel. She noticed Amelie was quite turned on by her spanking too. So turned on, that there was pussy juice dripping down the inside of her thigh.

"She was lucky Angela didn't see that, you naughty girl." Isabel thought as she slid her fingers inside her pussy.

She rewound the video to hear Amelie's moans again and the crack of the spoon on her ass. She began massaging her G-spot. The silence of the warehouse now replaced by the sounds of Isabel's moans. Luckily for Isabel, no one was around to interrupt her self pleasure or so she thought. She began rubbing her G-spot faster, she was close to cumming. Then her phone rang loudly snapping her out of her state of ecstasy.

"AHHH!" Isabel jumped as the phone rang in her hand. She quickly pulled her fingers out from inside her and accidentally engaged her cloak. "FUCK! I was so close too." Isabel was frustrated with her misfortune.

"You were supposed to call almost an hour ago!" Isabel yelled into the phone as her thermoptic camo deactivated.

"We had an issue we had to deal with, we apologize for the delay." The voice was masked and distorted, hiding any clue to the caller's real voice.

She looked down at her soaked panties, "I have a bit of a sticky situation myself." Isabel replied before licking her wetness from her fingers.

"Resolve it, we have work to do!" Barked the masked voice.

"Consider it resolved." Isabel finished cleaning off her fingers with her tongue.

"What am I doing in this warehouse?" Isabel inquired.

"Go over to the shipping containers and rotate the locks to show 3967252, they will open." The voice instructed.

Isabel did as she was told and the doors opened revealing scrapped Null Sector bots.

"What the hell?" she said with confusion. "You know I specialize in hacking and infiltration not salvage right?"

"We know your abilities, Sombra. You are to reprogram one of the OR15's and give it the parameters that we send you. You will likely need to repair and modify one of them to our new specs. All the parts you need can be found in the two containers."

"Dammit Jim! I'm a hacker, not a mechanic!" Isabel shouted into the phone.

"Who's Jim?" inquired the voice.

"Ugh, nevermind. I don't know how to repair robotics, kinda out of my skill set." Isabel responded, not impressed with the new details on her contract.

"Find someone you can trust or coerce into doing the repairs for you then." replied the voice.

"Fine, but this is going to cost you double! This is way more work than you led on initially. And if you betray me, I will destroy you!" Isabel threatened.

"Very well Sombra. Well bargained and done. You have one week to complete this mission." The voice responded and terminated the call. A few seconds later, Isabel's phone received files detailing the new parameters and modifications she was to perform on the OR15.

"These are pretty odd modifications, not sure why they want to modify the OR15 this way but hey, it's their money." Isabel said aloud as she read over the files.

She noted in one of the files she was sent, "Reprogram head with specs before reattaching it to it's body or it will activate in hostile mode."

*Sigh * "This sounds like it is going to be a shitty contract. And who the hell can I get to help me with this?" Isabel pondered.

"Time to go home and sleep on this and get started on it in the morning."

Isabel locked up the containers and covertly made her way out of the warehouse and shipyard, being careful not to be seen. She drove home and saw all the lights to the house were turned off, everyone was fast asleep. She coasted the car up the driveway making sure to not wake anyone. She silently entered the house and made her way upstairs. Instead of returning to her bedroom she snuck into Amelie's room. She was careful not to disturb Angela across the hall and ignored Angela's orders not to disturb any of the punished girls. She then removed all her clothes and slithered into Amelie's bed spooning the sleeping beauty. Amelie whimpered in her sleep as Isabel's body touched her bruised bottom. Isabel smiled. She then kissed Amelie on her neck gently and wrapped her right arm over Amelie and cupped her breast before falling asleep.

Hana woke from her mostly restless sleep to her stomach grumbling loudly. She remembered Angela brought her a plate of spaghetti for when she got hungry. She sat up and winced in pain, her bottom still aching. She stood up and gently rubbed her throbbing bottom.

"Ugh, it hurts so much still," she thought as she made her way over to her computer desk where her food awaited her. Hana whimpered as she sat in her computer chair and began devouring the spaghetti.

"This is good but it would have tasted so much better hot," Hana pouted briefly before she shoveled another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. It didn't take long for the starving girl to polish off the plate of food leaving her hunger sated enough to last her until the morning. With her belly full, she crawled back into bed and tried to fall back to sleep. Hana tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but each time she rolled to her opposite side, her butt throbbed in pain as it came into contact with the bed. She tried falling asleep for at least an hour but her efforts were futile and she just laid on her side staring at her computer.

Hana then remembered that she left her Starcraft match mid fight. She climbed out of bed once again and moved the mouse of the computer, and it whirled the machine back to life and displayed "Defeat" across the screen. It was her first loss on that account and adding insult to injury, she noticed the enemy player's chat.

"Don't rage too hard now, here is a pacifier for you to suck on: 8=====D~~"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hana yelled out, frustrated with her misfortune.

She immediately realized that she probably woke the whole house with her shout and quickly turned her computer off. She jumped back into bed and hugged her bunny again and closed her eyes and remained still for a while and listened for movement. Luckily for her, most of the girls were heavy sleepers, with a couple exceptions. After a few moments, Hana heard foot steps above her and they quickly made their way down the hall and the stairs and towards her room. Hana hugged her bunny tightly, anxious of Angela coming to give her another spanking. Her eyes teared up at the thought of her impending doom. Then her door opened revealing Angela in her bathrobe with a concerned look on her face. Angela crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Hana and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Angela asked, worried for Hana.

Hana nodded to each question and buried her face into the stuffed bunny. She fibbed and knew that if Angela knew the real reason she yelled out, she would be in even more trouble.

"Come here sweetie." Angela opened her arms to Hana who then moved in to hug Angela. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hana shook her head.

"Don't worry, whatever was in your dream, it can't hurt you." Angela whispered into Hana's ear and gently rubbed Hana's back.

Angela looked at the computer desk and noticed the empty plate.

"Was the spaghetti good?" Angela trying to take Hana's mind off of what she thought was her bad dream.

"MmHmm," Hana quietly responded and looked up at Angela and noticed a slight smile. She then rested her head on Angela's breasts and relaxed. Angela continued to slowly caress Hana's back. They remained silent for a few minutes before Angela eased Hana back into bed. Hana's lack of sleep caught up with her and she quickly fell asleep again.

"Poor girl, if only she would just behave herself." Angela thought as she quietly made her way back to her room and passed out in her bed.

The following morning the girls throughout the house began to stir from their slumbers. Isabel felt Amelie begin to wake up and rolled from her back to spoon her again. She slowly ran her hand from the top of Amelie's thigh, up her stomach and groped her breast.

"Mmmm." Amelie moaned as she turned her head to see Isabel's smile.

"Morning, mi amor." Isabel whispered into Amelie's ear while squeezing Amelie's breast.

Amelie turned to face Isabel and kissed her soft lips. Amelie now matched Isabel's smile with her own. Both girls blushed as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, ma cherie," Amelie quietly greeted Isabel before locking lips with Isabel again. Amelie then moved her hand to grab Isabel's breast. They continued to passionately kiss while

fondling each other. Isabel pushed Amelie onto her back and climbed on top of her before she resumed making out with her. Amelie pulled away from Isabel briefly.

"What if Angela catches us?" Amelie asked in a hushed worried voice. "She will spank you if she catches you in here."

"Don't worry * kiss * about it, *kiss * even if she does, *kiss * it will be worth it." Isabel grinned and continued her barrage of kisses.

Isabel began working her way down Amelie's body, first her neck, then her breasts. She made sure to give Amelie's breasts extra attention. She kissed and sucked on her nipples and how Amelie moaned, she knew Amelie was enjoying every second of it. Isabel gently bit Amelie's nipple, provoking an "Ahh" from her followed by Amelie biting her lower lip. Isabel groped Amelie's breasts as she continued kissing her way down Amelie's slender body. Amelie began fondling her own breasts as soon as Isabel brought her hands down to Amelie's thighs. Isabel took the briefest of seconds to admire Amelie's pussy, noticing that she was quite aroused already. Isabel kissed Amelie's pussy and started to lick her lips, she loved how Amelie tasted and she felt how turned on she herself became. Her own pussy craved some attention too, so she brought her hand down from Amelie's thigh and began pleasuring herself. Isabel's tongue darted up and down Amelie's pussy and the girls moans filled the room.

"Mmmm, don't stop." Amelie moaned as she placed her hand on the back of Isabel's head and pushed her face deeper into her pussy. Amelie arched her back and started rotating her hips while Isabel continued to eat her out.

"Mmm, aahhh" Amelie continued to moan while squeezing her breasts.

Isabel pulled her head away from Amelie's pussy and slid her fingers inside Amelie's dripping pussy. She began rubbing Amelie's clit with her thumb while massaging the inside of her pussy. Amelie smiled and bit her lip as she glanced down at Isabel performing what seemed like magic on her pussy. Both girls were in a state of bliss as the door to bedroom flung open.

"The hell do you two think you are doing!?" Angela shouted at the two girls as they both turned in horror to see Angela staring at them. Amelie gasped and immediately pulled the sheets over herself.

"I can't catch a fucking break!" Isabel thought to herself, denied yet another orgasm to interruption.

"Uhhh...Eating a taco." Isabel replied while Amelie's wetness dripped from her chin.

"I told you not to disturb the girls!" Angela retorted angrily.

"I'm not disturbing Amelie, I'm pleasuring her." Isabel sassed.

"Isabel!" Amelie whisper yelled at Isabel, trying to get her to avoid getting into further trouble.

"You know what I meant!" Angela replied, vexed by Isabel's smart ass reply. "I know the perfect punishment for you two dirty girls."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Amelie objected.

"Isabel wasn't supposed to be in here while you are being punished and you should have made her leave your room." responded Angela.

"Don't punish Amelie for my wrongdoing. I snuck in here without her knowing and initiated this." Isabel replied, worried for Amelie.

"Are you volunteering to take her punishment too without knowing what it is? How very noble of you." Angela's voice taking a sarcastic tone. "Very well, I will let you take SOME of her punishment in her stead."

Isabel and Amelie looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"Both of you come with me to the bathroom right now. Since both of you are hot and bothered, a nice cold shower should take care of that."

Isabel and Amelie's facial expressions changed from worry to dread. Angela exited the room and gestured for the duo to lead the way to the bathroom. Isabel and Amelie climbed out of bed and made their way to the bathroom followed by Angela.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Isabel whispered to Amelie while smirking. Amelie smiled at Isabel.

As Angela followed the two girls to the bathroom, she admired her handiwork of Amelie's ass, it was still quite red from the thrashing that she had received the day prior. All three girls entered the bathroom, Isabel and Amelie turned to face Angela awaiting her instructions.

"Amelie, you can have your cold shower first." Angela spoke calmly as she opened the shower curtain and waved Amelie into the tub. Amelie reluctantly climbed into the shower. Angela turned the cold water to maximum.

"AHH!" arched her back away from the cold as it came into contact with her skin.

Angela grabbed a hairbrush from the counter and sat down on the toilet and pulled Isabel across her knees. Fortunately for Isabel, she was able to watch Amelie in the shower. And she was delighted to see Amelie's nipples quickly go hard from the frigid water.

"For as long as you are in the shower, I am going to spank Isabel. Make sure you do a good job of washing yourself, especially your naughty bits." Angela said while turning her attention to Isabel's bare bottom. She brought the hairbrush into contact with Isabel's butt and tapped it a couple times before she wound up for her stroke. *WHACK *

"Oww!" Isabel yelped as the sting of the hairbrush bit into her butt. Another stroke followed quickly after on her other buttock. *WHACK *

"Amelie, as much as I enjoy seeing your naked body, you better be quick in there!" Isabel shouted to Amelie while cringing in pain.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK *Angela steadily spanked Isabel's bottom alternating butt cheeks.

Amelie quickly grabbed her loofah and poured some body wash onto it. Her body was already covered in goosebumps. She gasped as she turned to face the stream of icy water as it poured over her breasts. She quickly turned around again so the cold water was at her back again and she began lathering her body up. Amelie noticed Isabel glancing up at her as she was covering her breasts in suds and winked at Isabel.

"You have a cute expression on your face each time you get spanked. I may have to suffer the cold to see it a bit longer." Amelie joked while forming a sadistic grin.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * Isabel's bottom was turning pink as Angela's rhythmic strokes rained down on her ass.

"Oww! Owww! Don't you dare!" Isabel shouted back between strokes. She was not fond of hard spankings and would far rather administer a spanking than receive one.

Angela smirked at the two girls banter as she continued to spank Isabel. Angela switched up her spanking to strike each buttock three times in a row before swapping to the other buttock.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK *

"AHH! Hurry up in there!" Isabel yelled to Amelie.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK *

Amelie shivered as she finished lathering up her body, she was taking her time so that she could watch Isabel get spanked longer. Isabel didn't get spanked nearly as often as she thought she deserved. She thoroughly enjoyed watching her get her ass whooped even at her own expense of freezing in the shower. She began rinsing off, soap running down her body to her feet. A few moments later, and a few strokes of Isabel's bottom later, Amelie finished rinsing off and turned the shower off. Angela stopped spanking Isabel as soon as she saw Amelie turn the shower off. Amelie stood there shaking until Angela let Isabel off her lap and gave her a towel.

"You know ladies, I don't care that you two are having sex. I have no problems with that at all, but when you are being disciplined, I expect you to follow my instructions. Amelie, dry off and go get dressed." Angela ordered Amelie.

"Yes Ma'am," Amelie dried herself off quickly. As she walked past Isabel, she slapped her ass and smirked, making sure she made eye contact with Isabel before she disappeared from the bathroom.

"Oh you little bitch." Isabel muttered under her breath.

"Your turn Isabel." Angela gestured towards the shower.

"Great..." Isabel replied dejectedly.

"Look at the bright side, you get to cool off your butt now." Angela smirked as Isabel climbed into the shower. Angela then turned the shower back on with the cold water blasting Isabel's body.

Just like Amelie, Isabel gasped upon initial contact of the freezing water and she writhed her body around to avoid having one area of her body bombarded by the cold for too long. Her nipples hardened and goosebumps covered her body.

"So c-c-c-cold." Isabel said as her teeth clattered together.

"Wow Isabel, your nipples look like they could cut glass right now." Angela taunted Isabel and laughed.

"I want to cut you right now." Isabel muttered to herself as she glared at Angela.

"What was that?!" Angela asked not quite hearing what Isabel said.

"Nothing!" Isabel quickly responded.

Isabel began to quickly lather on the suds but did so without covering much of her body. This displeased Angela so she decided to help Isabel wash herself.

"Here let me help you." Angela said as she took the loofah out of Isabel's hand and lathered up Isabel's body making sure to not miss a spot. She made sure to give Isabel's pussy extra attention with several forceful scrubs.

"OWW! OWW! OWW!" yelped Isabel as Angela scrubbed between her legs.

Angela then unhooked the shower head and sprayed the cold water all over Isabel, rinsing the soap from her shivering body. Isabel tried deflecting the water with her hand but it was all in vain as Angela was able to outmaneuver Isabel's meager defenses. After Angela was satisfied that she had rinsed all the soap from Isabel's body, she turned the shower off and hung up the shower head. Isabel stood in the tub trembling with her arms wrapped around herself.

Amelie approached the bathroom door quietly after putting on some black yoga pants and a dark blue t-shirt. She peeked into the bathroom to watch what was going on with Isabel.

"Well Isabel, I think it is time to warm you up again." Angela said as she grabbed the hairbrush from the counter again.

"Please no! I've learned my lesson!" Isabel pleaded, water still dripping off her naked body.

"Hands against the wall and stick your butt out." Angela ordered.

"You already spanked me, I don't need to be spanked again." Isabel tried reasoning with Angela.

"That was the spanking that Amelie was going to get, you do remember saying you would take her punishment for her right?"

"Yeah." Isabel said quietly. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest, she hesitantly did as she was told and got into position. Isabel thought to herself, "Damn me and my big mouth for accepting Amelie's punishment too."

Angela lined up the hairbrush with Isabel's already pink bottom and whacked her wet butt.

"Yeeoooww!" Isabel cried out. The sting was far more intense than the initial hair brushing she had received minutes earlier.

Angela put her hand on Isabel's lower back and smacked her bottom again on her other buttock.

"Oww!" Isabel yelped. Her buttocks clenched involuntarily from the sting of the brush against her wet skin.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * Angela began alternating spanks between each butt cheek. Isabel twisted her butt away from Angela after a few swats.

"Stay in position!" Angela shouted as she spanked Isabel a couple more times.

"Easier said than done!" Isabel replied, her eyes beginning to tear up.

*WHACK * *WHACK *

"Well you will get it worse if you don't stay still." Angela responded as she smacked Isabel a couple more times, each stroke harder than the last. Isabel's bottom was starting to turn from pink to red under the hard swats from Angela.

Amelie couldn't help but smile while watching Isabel squirm from each spank. Without realizing, her left hand found its way up her shirt and she started groping her breasts while her right hand migrated south, between her legs. The sounds of Isabel's yelps and whimpers turning Amelie on further. Amelie moaned quietly to the sound of the hairbrush smacking Isabel's bottom as she continued to fondle herself.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK *

"Please stop!" Isabel begged Angela, the sting of the brush was overwhelming her. Her butt was now dry after the continuous barrage of spanks. All she wanted was for her spanking to end.

"Thirty more strokes and we are done. But first we need to get your butt wet again." Angela turned the tap back on and scooped up some water and poured it over each of Isabel's butt cheeks then turned the water off again.

"Please no more! I'm begging you!" Isabel's pleas went ignored.

"We will finish this with you over my knee again." Angela said as she turned around and sat on the toilet again.

Amelie immediately turned away from the doorway as soon as she saw Angela turn towards her barely in time to avoid being caught masturbating to Isabel's spanking. Amelie slid down the wall to the floor and began rubbing her pussy more vigorously. A wet spot quickly began to form on the crotch of her pants. She pulled her hand out from her pants and put her fingers into her mouth and sucked her juices from them before putting them back down her pants.

"Come here, over my knee." Angela instructed the teary eyed Isabel.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * Angela resumed her hard spanks of Isabel's already sore bottom.

"AHH! OWW! OWW!" Isabel yelped at the stingy blows of the brush. She moved her hand to try to protect her butt, unfortunately for Isabel, Angela just pinned her arm to the small of her back and continued her relentless flurry of spanks of her now defenseless ass. *WHACK * *WHACK *

Tears now streaked down Isabel's face as she cried out in agony. *WHACK * *WHACK * Angela continued the spanking until there were only ten strokes remaining.

"Ten more swats Isabel. These ones will be fast and they will be very hard." Angela advised Isabel. Angela released Isabel's arm from her back. "You can hang onto my leg if you want to."

Isabel wrapped her arms tightly around Angela's leg.

"Are you ready?" Angela asked.

"No." Isabel replied between sobs.

"Too bad, hang on tight, this is going to hurt." Angela smirked at Isabel's candid answer.

Angela raised her hand high in the air.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * Each stroke struck Isabel's right butt cheek forcing Isabel to yelp and cry out in pain.

*WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * *WHACK * The remaining strokes hitting Isabel's left butt cheek. Isabel sobbed uncontrollably.

"All done now, you can stand up now."

Amelie after hearing that the punishment session was over, she quickly pulled her hands out from her clothing, stood up and discreetly made her way to her bedroom again to change her pants removing any evidence to her previous activities.

Isabel released her grip of Angela's leg and stood up facing Angela. She continued to sob as Angela pulled her in for a hug.

"A pity the spanking is done so soon. Oh well, c'est la vie." Amelie thought to herself, disappointed that her fun had to end early once more.

Amelie made her way down the hallway and back to the bathroom doorway. Amelie peeked inside and Angela and Isabel were still hugging. Angela noticed Amelie and motioned for her to keep walking without saying a word. Amelie got the hint and continued on her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Angela rubbed Isabel's back a few times and released her from their embrace as soon as she noticed Isabel had stopped sobbing.

"So are you going to obey the rules in the future, Isabel?" Angela questioned Isabel.

"Probably." Isabel replied.

"Probably?" Angela repeated with an inquisitive but angry tone and took a step towards Isabel.

"YES!" Isabel quickly replied while taking a step back fearful of incurring further spanks on her already battered bottom.

"Good, go get dressed and come down for breakfast." Angela instructed Isabel.

Isabel dashed out of the bathroom to her bedroom and Angela casually made her way downstairs.

Amelie handed Angela a mug of coffee and a plate with a bagel on it as she entered the kitchen then took a sip from her own mug.

"Thanks dear." Angela smiled before taking a sip of the steaming beverage. "I didn't think you would need a cup of coffee to wake you up after that cold shower." Angela teased Amelie.

"Ha Ha. Very funny!" Amelie replied sarcastically. She couldn't help but smile anyway and took another sip of her coffee.

Angela turned the television on to the news and both girls went and sat down at the dining room table and began eating their breakfast. Hana emerged from her bedroom a couple minutes later. She was wearing a long pink t-shirt with a white angry rabbit on the front of it. The t-shirt fit her more like a dress that went down to her thighs and hid her pink and white striped panties. She usually wore this t-shirt when lounging around the house or when she ran out of other clothes to wear. In the crook of her left arm, she cradled one of her stuffed bunnies. Hana yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free hand before making her way over to the dining room area.

"Mor *yawn* ning." Hana greeted Angela and Amelie and was greeted with "morning" from both girls in return.

Hana stumbled slowly into the living room and grabbed a pillow and brought it to the dining room and set it on her chair and her bunny on top of it. She continued to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Trix cereal and joined the girls at the table and set her bunny in her lap. Hana shoved a large spoonful of the colorful cereal into her mouth.

"You are such a child Hana." Amelie teased Hana.

"Hey! Am not!" Hana replied in a squeaky voice.

"Guess you can't eat that cereal then. Trix are for kids after all." Amelie smirked at Hana, awaiting her reply while Angela laughed.

"MMmm!" Hana glared at Amelie as she shoveled another spoonful into her mouth. Trix were Hana's favorite, tasty and a bunny on the box, a win-win in her eyes.

"So why did Isabel get spanked, I assume it was her since you seem to be in a good mood Amelie?" Hana inquired, changing the subject. Almost on queue, Isabel descended the stairs behind her.

"Because she was a very naughty, naughty girl." Amelie said loud enough for Isabel to hear and smirked as she saw Isabel rubbing her bottom.

"I hate you so much right now." Isabel said jokingly as she entered the kitchen.

"There is coffee and a bagel on the counter for you." Amelie pointed to Isabel's breakfast.

"Okay, I hate you a lot less now." Isabel replied as she grabbed the food from the counter and gingerly sat down beside Amelie and across from Hana. Amelie kissed Isabel on the cheek.

Lena sprinted up the stairs after hearing everyone was now awake.

"Good morning everyone!" Lena said cheerfully to the girls. "Mei not up yet?"

"Nope, she is hibernating like usual," replied Angela.

The girls' small talk was interrupted by the television.

"Breaking news! A fierce battle has erupted in the Egyptian city of Cairo as Helix Security International has engaged Null Sector and a group of anti-omnic terrorists. We are getting reports that HSI has suffered many injuries, fortunately mostly non life threatening as several of their troops have been evacuated from what can only be described as a war zone. Explosions can be seen all across the western edge of the city as the battle wages on. The anti-omnic terrorists aren't helping the situation, they are employing tactics that are threatening the lives of civilians caught in the crossfire. There are also unconfirmed reports that a ranking officer of HSI has been taken prisoner by the terrorists."

"Wait! Isn't that Fareeha's unit?!" Lena shouted in a worried voice.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86**

 **Chapter 5: The Battle For Cairo**

It had been nearly a week since Null Sector forces invaded Cairo. They managed to make their way down the Nile River on cargo ships and barges undetected until they got to the Northwestern edge of Cairo. Corrupt officials were bribed to overlook the many ships and barges while other officials were assassinated in order for the ships to make it so far south unnoticed. Once they were detected, they killed any and everyone they came into contact with. Civilian casualties numbered in the thousands as the Egyptian military was caught by surprise and unable to mobilize fast enough to protect its citizens. By the time the military had mobilized, it was too late, Null Sector forces had established a foothold and fortified their defenses. The casualties of Null Sector littered the streets. Helix Security International forces were called to reinforce the Egyptian military. That is when Captain Fareeha's unit was dispatched into combat.

The roar of Helix Security Raptora suits roared across the Egyptian skies as the large squadron raced towards Cairo. It was 6:00 pm and the squadron flew towards the city from the West, the Sun obscuring the squadron's approach. They made sure to fly low as to avoid enemy radar. As the forces neared Cairo, they could see smoke billowing from various parts of the city. The Egyptian army was already engaged in a fierce ground battle with the omnic forces, unfortunately they were being overrun by the omnic's siege and were being pushed towards the Giza Plateau. HSI was their only hope of survival.

"We are entering the AO," Pharah reported to command. "Hostile contacts in sight!"

Static buzzed in her headset for a moment, "You are free to engage! Let's save our people."

"Yes sir!" Pharah yelled. "Squadron! You know your objectives, now get to work!"

A series of "Hurrahs!" shouted across the comms channel as the squadron split off into two separate formations. The first formation was tasked with reinforcing the retreating Egyptian army while the second, Pharah's group, was tasked with search and destroying the anti aircraft batteries that the omnic forces had set up throughout the city and eliminating any omnic forces that they came across.

A barrage of weapon fire erupted from the omnics on the ground, all headed towards Pharah's battle group.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Pharah yelled into her microphone as she veered right to dodge the enemy fire. Pharah and several others answered the omnic barrage with their own weapon fire. Pharah's rocket turning a small group of omnics into a spray of shrapnel while her wing mates riddled others with large bullet holes.

"Pharah! The AA guns are turning to bear on us! They will tear us to shreds!" Scarab, one of her wing men, shouted. Scarab was in a heavily modified Raptora suit, boasting more armor and fire power at the expense of speed and maneuverability. He knew if the AA guns opened up, he would have to go to ground quickly or be shot down.

"Mongoose, see if you can draw its fire away from us." Pharah ordered Mongoose, one of her best Raptora pilots. He sported a Raptora suit optimized for speed and agility and was armed with a light machine gun.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mongoose shouted with a smirk. He was happiest when engaged in high speed combat. He broke formation with an abrupt left roll and throttled up his suit and rocketed towards the AA gun. He let loose a salvo from his machine gun at the Null Sector position forcing the omnics to target him or be destroyed. The AA guns took the bait and began firing on Mongoose. The sky around Mongoose erupted with weapon fire and he managed to stay ahead of it. How? No one knew.

"Make it rain!" Pharah ordered the rest of her task force. She briefly watched Mongoose's dance with the AA gun fire. It was a sight to behold, he looked as if he was a leaf on the wind. No matter how the omnic AA gun fired on him, he managed effortlessly to out maneuver it. It was a feat most of her squadron could only hope to duplicate. She quickly turned her attention to the task at hand and opened fire on the AA guns. Without hesitation, her troops joined her and opened up barrage after barrage of rocket and machine gun fire into the AA gun. The first AA gun battery erupted in a massive ball of fire. This site was only the first site of over a dozen that made it impossible for air support to cover the ground forces. They didn't need to destroy all the sites, just the ones that stood in their path to the Null Sector command outpost.

"Whooo! Scratched another omnic! Gotta love the explosions they make!" Cheered an enthusiastic woman. "Pharah, you need to step up your game unless you like spending time over my knee."

Pharah smirked while sending another rocket into a cluster of Null Sector omnics. "Only one? I just sent another five to the scrap yard," Pharah taunted. "There are hundreds more for you to blow up, Jackal. Stay focused."

They had a standing bet, in any training or combat situation, whomever performed worst got spanked. Jackal was Pharah's closest friend in HSI. She befriended a young woman named Rayna during Raptora training. Rayna was very competitive with Fareeha and because of this ongoing bet, made each of them better pilots. Over the months of extensive training, they would trade places over each other's knee. Even others in their training classes knew of their bet and they too would place bets on which of the girls would win. No matter the outcome, they always enjoyed the aftermath. During their first hand to hand combat training session, Fareeha underestimated the shorter woman's abilities and paid for it with her first spanking from her. Rayna was quick on her feet and nimble too. Fareeha let Rayna attack first, Rayna's punches were quick but lacked power.

"Is that the best you got?" Fareeha mocked the smaller woman as she absorbed another of Rayna's punches to the torso.

"Grrr!" Rayna growled in response to Fareeha's taunt.

Rayna then feigned a left punch and landed a solid right punch to Fareeha's left cheek. Fareeha grunted in pain and lunged at Rayna. She missed as Rayna sidestepped and readied herself for another attack from Fareeha. Both women traded blows and countered each other for several minutes. It was an impressive duel. Rayna was able to dodge many of Fareeha's punches and kicks with ease until Fareeha kicked low, knocking Rayna's feet out from beneath her. Rayna crashed onto the mats landing on her back. She quickly got back up and assumed a defensive posture. Both girls paused for a moment, staring each other down, their tank tops were soaked with sweat and their breathing was heavy.

"A lucky kick, even camels can land a kick eventually." Rayna smirked knowing she struck a nerve.

"You little runt!" Fareeha charged at Rayna but was countered and thrown over Rayna's shoulder. Fareeha's own body weight was used against her. She landed on her back and Rayna grappled Fareeha's arm, placing her into an arm bar. Fareeha had no choice but to tap out, losing the sparring match.

"Well this little runt gets to beat your ass!" Rayna gloated with a huge grin. "And I am going to cash in on this bet right here and now with everyone watching."

"Wait, what?!" Fareeha was shocked that she was going to get spanked in front of her peers. She expected Rayna to wait til they were back in the barracks at least.

"Did I stutter?" Rayna questioned Fareeha. "Pretty sure I didn't, now drop your shorts and bend over!"

Fareeha reluctantly complied, she blushed in embarrassment as she lowered her shorts to her ankles.

"Nice ass!" One of the soldiers around the sparring mat shouted. Other soldiers whistled and cheered, adding to Fareeha's humiliation and causing her to blush in embarrassment.

Rayna took up position beside Fareeha and patted her bottom, her modesty protected by a black thong.

"By the way you fought, I thought you might wear granny panties!" Rayna taunted and gave Fareeha a hard smack on her butt.

"Ahh!" Fareeha yelped. "Next time I won't underestimate you. Next time you will be the one getting a spanking."

"We'll see." Rayna responded as she smacked Fareeha's ass another time. "In the mean time, we all get to admire your sexy ass getting spanked."

*Smack * *Smack * *Smack *

Fareeha's bottom was starting to turn a light pink, but Rayna wouldn't settle for anything less than cherry red. She continued to beat Fareeha's bottom almost rhythmically, alternating spanks to each of her buttocks.

*Smack * *Smack * *Smack * *Smack *

"Spank her harder!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"Harder! Harder! Harder!" The soldiers began chanting.

Rayna grabbed Fareeha's hair and bent over and whispered into Fareeha's ear, "They are getting REALLY excited seeing you getting spanked. Some, in more ways than one if you get my meaning."

Fareeha glared at Rayna as she released her hair and resumed spanking her. She glanced around the room and realized that some of the men were indeed "saluting" her. She now knew which of the soldiers were spankos.

*Smack * *Smack * *Smack *

Some of the male soldiers were quite excited and sporting hard-ons. While the female soldiers that were turned on were more subtle in their reactions with lip biting and some discreet self fondling.

Rayna began spanking harder. Fareeha's ass turning from pink to red.

*SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK *

Fareeha masked her pain well and only let out the quietest of yelps from the hard spanks which were drowned out by the cheering crowd.

"Hmm... still not red enough." Rayna paused for a moment, admiring her work in progress.

*SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK *

Fareeha began shifting her weight from one leg to another, showing signs that the spanking was beginning to hurt. Rayna noticed this and continued her assault on Fareeha's sexy red ass.

*SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK *

"If you want this spanking to end, all you have to say is 'Rayna is not only the best fighter, she is my superior at everything.'" Rayna said smugly. She paused to wait for Fareeha's reply.

"Rayna is not only a bitch, she is a jackass too!" Fareeha replied before she burst out laughing.

Her laughing was cut short when Rayna began spanking her even harder and faster before.

*SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK *

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" Fareeha cried out. "C'mon that was funny!"

"You know what is funny?" Rayna questioned. "This!"

*SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK * *SMACK *

Fareeha's ass was quite red now and she was nearing her breaking point. She didn't want to cry in front of the troops.

"OWW! OWW! OK, OK! I give up." Fareeha finally surrendering to Rayna's barrage of spanks.

"You know what you have to say for me to stop." Rayna stopped spanking Fareeha and awaited the magic words. "Quiet everyone, Fareeha has something she wants to say." Fareeha sighed.

"Rayna is not only the best fighter, ... she is my superior at everything." Fareeha said dejectedly.

"See that wasn't so hard to say now was it?" Rayna mocked Fareeha. Rayna knelt down and pulled up Fareeha's shorts and gave her a pat on her sore bottom.

"Alright everyone, show is over, move along." Rayna said loudly to the large crowd. As the crowd dispersed, Rayna turned to face Fareeha and smiled. Rayna leaned in and whispered into Fareeha's ear, "Let's go hit the shower and take your mind off that sexy glowing butt of yours."

Fareeha blushed and the two made their way to the showers where Rayna would provide some much needed aftercare. The two girls would spend the night battling each other beneath their bed sheets that night.

A deep voice came across the comms channel, "Pharah! Anti-air site Beta has been destroyed, proceeding to AA site gamma. Clearing omnic ground forces as we go."

"Copy that, Adder! Proceed with caution, enemy defenses are more fortified the deeper we push into the city." Pharah replied. Adder was a seasoned veteran who fought in battles all around the world. His combat experience trumped most Raptora pilots with the exception of his brother, Cobra. He was offered a promotion but turned it down to continue to lead from the battlefront. A decision that earned him a lot of respect from his comrades in arms.

A huge explosion erupted in the distance. "Site Delta is rubble! Moving to reinforce Adder's wing."

"Roger that, Cobra!" Pharah admired the brothers. They fought together with a ferocity that was unmatched by any other unit in Helix Security. They tackled the most difficult assignments with ease and only the best could join their unit.

"Unit leaders report in, I need a sitrep!" Pharah ordered the squadron.

"Asp reporting! Heavy resistance at Theta, we need to pull out. AA site took out three of my guys. Two are hurt bad and need immediate evac. We are holed up in an apartment building holding off the omnics for now. We need help...bad." Asp's voice sounded desperate, the sounds of heavy weapon fire in the background.

"Viper reporting, Kappa site eliminated! No casualties. On our way to you Asp, hang in there!" A young woman shouted over the sounds of her machine gun fire.

"Cobra reporting! Linked up with Adder, heavy opposition at Gamma! No casualties, but they are dug in deep here. We are grounded, too much AA fire. Will advise if our situation changes."

"Banshee here! We are holding Null Sector at bay with the Egyptian Forces. A few of our pilots have clipped wings but no serious injuries. Hawk is here too, think his comms are down but his unit is providing air support."

"Falcon reporting! Epsilon *Static * We *explosion * - pinned down. *Heavy weapon's fire * Explosion took out *Static * I'm last one standing." There came a long pause before Falcon continued her report. "It was an honor serving *static * Pharah." A massive explosion erupted from Falcon's AA site and his comm channel went silent.

"FALCON!" Pharah felt her heart sink, the loss of Falcon and her unit weighed heavy on her.

Pharah regained focus to the task at hand. "We need those AA sites down NOW! We are on our way to Sigma before we all converge on Zeta."

Pharah switched comm channels to her unit. "Regroup, we need to mop up some of these Null Sector omnics before pushing Sigma." Mongoose and Jackal moved to flank Pharah as they made their way towards they next target, destroying dozens of hostiles along their way.

"Sigma AA site straight ahead!" Jackal shouted.

"Stay low, they know we are coming." Mongoose advised.

"Hey! Looks like there is weapon's fire at ground level!" pointed out Jackal.

"Do we have friendlies in the area?" Questioned Mongoose.

"Not according to the latest intel, the army was pushed out of this area a couple days ago." replied Pharah.

"Looks like they are chasing a couple people." Jackal squinted her eyes trying to make out who the two figures were but she was too far away to make them out.

"Let's go help them out!" Mongoose said eagerly, but before anyone had a chance to reply the AA site unexpectedly exploded. The flash of the explosion temporarily blinding Pharah's squad and obscured the mysterious duo's retreat.

"It looks like those two can handle themselves." Scarab said, clearly impressed with their handiwork.

Static crackled across Pharah's command channel as it activated, "This is Banshee, we need reinforcements asap! Null Sector is making a push towards the Temple of Anubis. We are up to our ears in hostiles!"

"Viper reporting! We linked up with Asp and are currently escorting the wounded to the evac site. Theta is still hot! I repeat, Theta is hot!"

"Adder here! Gamma has finally been neutralized. We are on our way to Zeta now!"

"Negative! You and Cobra take your squads and reinforce Banshee. If we lose the Temple of Anubis, all is lost. The omnic numbers in the city have thinned out enough that we have a chance at Zeta while you hold off the bulk of their force."

"Yes Ma'am! We will defend the Temple until our last dying breath!" Adder obediently complied with Pharah's order. "Banshee, we are ten minutes away, dig in best you can, help is on the way!"

In a battle, ten minutes felt like an eternity. The omnic column was advancing on Banshee's position and would be there long before Adder and Cobra's squads got there.

"Please hurry!" Banshee pleaded.

Pharah switched to her squads channel, "Everyone is counting on us to destroy the command post while they hold the line. If we fail..." Pharah paused thinking of the dire consequences of failure. "Well, failure isn't an option!"

"I guess we better get our asses in gear then. The omnics aren't gunna be kicking their own asses." Mongoose encouraging the squad.

"Speaking of asses, Pharah's ass has a date with my hand when we get back to base." Jackal chimed in.

"You have some work ahead of you then Jackal if you want that to happen." Pharah replied skeptical that Jackal would be able to catch up to Pharah's current kill count.

"I am a highly motivated woman, you should know this by now." Jackal teased, hinting at the previous times that she bested Pharah.

The squad flew towards Zeta, the command outpost, uncontested for much of the way as many of the Null Sector omnics had been pulled out of the area or had been destroyed. Many buildings around the city were ablaze, and many more were rubble, collateral damage from days of battle. The sight of so much destruction saddened Pharah, but she couldn't let it affect her.

"Pharah! Look! Ten o'clock low, the command building and Null Sector has it well fortified." Jackal pointed to a building surrounded by Null Sector forces. "There is some sort of shield covering the building."

"Mongoose, cover me! I'm going down there!" Scarab shouted.

"Wait!" Pharah ordered but it was too late, Scarab already broke formation and began his attack run. "Mongoose, go!"

Mongoose didn't hesitate a second as he pushed his Raptora suit to full throttle to pass Scarab and began firing on the dug in forces. The Null Sector forces opened fire on Mongoose but failed to score any hits as his evasive maneuvering was so unpredictable.

Scarab made a dive towards the omnic defensive position, machine gun fire cutting a swathe through the omnics. The Null Sector omnics changed targets from Mongoose and focused their aim on Scarab. His armor deflecting the smaller caliber rounds until an Eradicator scored a hit to one of Scarab's thrusters sending him spiraling to the ground. Scarab crashed into the ground sending sparks and dirt flying everywhere as he slid to a stop.

"SCARAB!" Mongoose shouted, fearful that his comrade had been killed.

Mongoose opened fire on the Eradicator's exposed back. The machine topped forward and exploded, sending bits of omnic in every direction. Mongoose saw the dust settle around Scarab as he began to stand up again. Scarab's helmet was damaged and sparks were erupting from his damaged thruster. Scarab removed his helmet and threw it as hard as he could muster at the nearest omnic. The helmet struck one of the Null Sector bots in the back of its head causing it to rock forward before turning its attention to Scarab.

Scarab took up a wide stance and let out a furious battle cry. If his opponents had been human, they would have scurried off like rodents in fear. Unfortunately for Scarab, Null Sector omnics did not know fear, instead they turned to face and targeted him once again. Scarab raised his own weapon and opened fire as he charged headlong into the enemy forces. His heavy machine gun firing wildly at the wall of omnics, all those caught in its fury were doomed to become scrap metal. The omnics returned fire, their rounds were ineffective, ricocheting off his thick armor but slowly chipping away at it. Knowing he was grounded, he fired up his booster anyway for a burst of speed but unable to lift him from the ground. Sparks sprayed from his armored boots grinding on the pavement. If he had a giant hammer in his hand instead of his machine gun, he would have looked like Reinhardt charging into battle.

Mongoose strafed a group of omnics to Scarab's right flank while Jackal lobbed a grenade into a group of bots to his left. Pharah fired a well aimed concussive blast sending more omnics into Scarab's destructive path. Omnic after omnic fell as Scarab closed the gap between them. He could feel his booster starting to dangerously overheat so he ejected the pack from his back. Seconds after ejecting the pack, it exploded, sending fiery debris in every direction. He continued his unrelenting assault on the line of omnics as he made his way into close quarters with the enemy. *Click * *Click * *Click * His machine gun ran out of ammunition. He knew he didn't have time to reload so he flipped the gun around and held it by the barrel and started wielding it like a club. He swung at the omnics with all his might, knocking them to the ground as he made his way towards the front doors of the command building. Pharah fired multiple rockets destroying multiple omnics, covering his advance to the doorway to the building. Scarab crashed through the door of the building as he body checked an omnic, crushing it beneath him. He quickly recovered to his feet, reloaded his heavy machine gun and dispatched several omnics in the lobby of the building.

Pharah, Jackal and Mongoose landed outside the doorway and entered the building's lobby. Pharah angrily charged to Scarab.

"YOU IDIOT! You could have gotten yourself killed with a stunt like that!" Before Pharah could continue berating Scarab, more Null Sector forces approached from hallways flanking the lobby.

The squad opened fire on their new targets, destroying them all.

"Mongoose! Go outside and keep the omnics away from the building best you can. Scarab, cover the main entrance. Jackal! You're with me! Now move!" Pharah barked out her new orders for her squad.

Mongoose quickly ran out the door and took to the skies and destroyed any omnic unlucky enough to find its way into his cross hairs. Scarab moved a large crate in front of the doors and set up his heavy machine gun upon it. His machine gun spat flame as he kept a steady stream of bullets flying at the approaching omnic reinforcements.

"Let's go!" Pharah yelled to Jackal as the pair ran down the hall following large electrical cables. "These must go to the shield generator and hopefully their operations area."

Pharah and Jackal continued their way down the hall until it came to a corner. Jackal went around the corner first and fired her assault rifle on a pair of omnics guarding a doorway there. The two omnics erected their barriers and absorbed weapon fire effortlessly. The Eradicators fired their heavy weapons at the girls.

"Look out! Eradicators!" Jackal yelled as she tackled Pharah to the ground, saving her from the dangerous volley tearing up the wall behind where they once stood.

"We cant take them head on. We have to get around them somehow." Pharah pointing out the obvious. The pair of Eradicators started to advance on duo's position.

"I have an idea. Blow a hole in this wall and then after I give you the signal, one in the wall that the omnics are walking past. I'll draw their attention while you destroy them from behind."

"Hopefully the building doesn't cave in on us." Pharah pointing out how unstable the building already was.

The women took cover behind some crates as Pharah fired a rocket into the wall. Dust and smoke obscured their vision. Pharah climbed through the hole in the wall and readied herself for Jackal's signal. Jackal could hear the clank of the omnic's footsteps as they drew closer and closer.

"Now!" Jackal yelled.

Pharah fired another rocket into the wall. The blast showered the Eradicators in large debris but did nothing to slow their advance. Pharah jumped through the opening and fired on the omnics. She managed to destroy one before the other turned to block her rockets with its shield. Jackal opened fire on the back of the second omnic and the bot collapsed to the floor.

Jackal and Pharah approached the doors slowly and peeked through the window. There were three massive generators in the center of the room and computer terminals with large displays along the walls. Several omnics stood sentry in the room and a single human male was typing furiously at the main terminal.

"Sir! Our command post has been breached, I need an extraction team asap!" The Commander pleaded with his superior.

"Sorry Commander, I don't extract failures..." The mysterious voice said in a stern voice. One of the omnic guards turned towards the Commander and raised its weapon.

"Sir!?" The Commander cried out just before the omnic shot him in the head.

The omnics turned to face the door and opened fire on Jackal and Pharah. The women returned fire as they ran for cover. Jackal leaned out from behind a pillar and fired a burst from her assualt rifle, severing the omnic's head from its body causing the omnic to fall limp to the ground. Pharah fired a rocket at an omnic to her right. The rocket struck the omnic's chest causing it to explode. The girls continued to destroy the omnics in the room until there were none left functional. Each of the girls ran to main terminal and searched for a way to disable the command outpost's shield and to disable the column attacking the Temple of Anubis.

Pharah's command channel once again came to life. "Pharah! This is Cobra! We are being pushed back to the Temple's main entrance. It won't be long until we are overrun."

"Hang in there Cobra! We are in the command post now." Pharah reassured. She could overhear the intense weapon fire being exchanged over her comms.

"Whatever you are going to do, you need to do it quick! They have broken through our final line of defense." Adder shouted as a Detonator exploded, destroying a makeshift barricade.

"Think I found how to disable the omnics!" Jackal announced to Pharah. "There is something in here for their targeting parameters." Jackal began to frantically type new commands into the console.

"Pharah, I would kiss you right now if I could! Whatever you have done, the Null Troopers are shooting at all the other types of omnic bots!" Banshee yelled excitedly.

"Banshee, this is Jackal, you can kiss ME later instead. I reprogrammed the Null Troopers to target everything. Once they are out of omnic targets, they are going to open fire on you guys again. There is no other way to stop them."

The girls turned their attention to the generators around the room as they began humming louder and louder while sending arcs of electricity between them. All the computer terminal screens now displayed a purple Candy Skull and a countdown timer.

"We need to move now! They are going to explode!" Pharah yelled.

Without hesitation, the girls abandoned the computers and ran as fast as they could out the way they came. They ran around the first corner and could see Scarab in the distance at the doorway still firing on the omnics.

"Mongoose! Scarab! Clear the area now, the building is about to explode!" Pharah screamed into her microphone.

"OH FUCK!" Scarab exclaimed as he vaulted over the crates in front of him and ran as fast as he could in his heavily armored suit.

Mongoose saw that Scarab wouldn't be able to clear the building in time so he doubled back for him. He threw his weapon away and grabbed onto Scarab's back and managed to just barely get him off the ground as they skimmed just over the pavement away from the building. Just as Pharah and Jackal got outside the doorway, the building erupted in a massive explosion. The blast wave caught the women and sent them flying across the street into the side of another building, debris enveloping them. Mongoose and Scarab were slightly more fortunate as the blast sent them through a storefront. They weren't so fortunate enough to avoid being trapped alive inside the building as it crumbled around them.

"Scarab! *Cough * You alright?" Mongoose shouted as he coughed up blood.

"I can't move my legs!" Scarab shouted, his ears still ringing from the explosion. His head was spinning and he felt light headed. He struck his head when he landed on the floor. He turned his head to the right to see Mongoose laying against the wall. A chunk of rebar was sticking through his chest.

*Cough * "Looks like you are pinned by some concrete." *Cough * Mongoose looked down at the rebar in his chest while he clutched his left arm. "I don't think I am going to make it." *Cough *

"Don't say that!" Scarab yelled at Mongoose. "Who else is gunna cover my dumb ass when I charge into battle?" Scarab's voice quivered as he fought back tears.

No reply came, Mongoose had passed out from his injuries. Moments later Scarab lost consciousness from his concussion.

Pharah awoke to blurred vision to briefly see the sky above her. She was fading in and out of consciousness. She could feel that she was being dragged as she could make out the shapes of the buildings as they slowly moved by. She didn't know where she was or who was dragging her. She strained her eyes and barely made out three figures in front of her. A very large man had who she thought might be Jackal draped over his shoulder and another figure to his left. She couldn't make out who the figures were and before she knew it she passed out again.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86 (AOTK)**

 **Chapter 6: Clipped Wings**

Pharah awoke with her head throbbing. She struggled to focus her vision in the poorly lit room. She tried to move but she could feel restraints on her wrists binding her to the wall that she sat against. Pharah felt a a warm breeze across her exposed skin. Her Raptora suit had been removed and she was left wearing her black sport bra and tight fitting athletic shorts. Panic began to set in, she frantically pulled at her shackles trying feebly to escape. It was no use, she could feel jolts of pain run throughout her body as she pulled against the restraints. Her body was still too weak from her injuries from the blast. She looked around the room and saw Jackal laying on the floor to her right still unconscious, she too, was bound to the wall. Her long black hair covering much of her face. And like Pharah, she was stripped of her Raptora suit too. Her bright green sports bra and athletic shorts stood out against her olive skin.

"Jackal." Pharah spoke quietly trying to get Jackal to wake up, but she didn't move. Pharah raised her voice. "Jackal! Wake up!"

Jackal opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She placed her left hand on the side of her head and winced in pain.

"Ugh, my head." Jackal felt dried blood just above her temple. She brought her hands in front of her and stared at her shackles briefly before tugging at them.

"Are you okay?" Pharah asked voice full of concern.

"Battered but not broken." Jackal replied, "My body aches, how about you?"

"Same." Pharah responded. "I'm bruised all over, it hurts to move."

"You don't look your usual hot. Those bindings suit you though." Jackal teased trying to take their minds off the pain.

"I'll keep handcuffs in mind next time we are alone in barracks. But now is not the time for jokes, Jackal." Pharah replied hiding a faint smile.

"Where are we? How long have we been in here?" Jackal questioned Pharah.

"I have no idea, but it looks like some sort of warehouse. And I've only been awake for a few minutes longer than you. Looks like it is starting to get dark outside though." Pharah replied. The room was taking on an orange glow as the Sun was setting. The beams of light illuminating the dust particles floating about the room. "Right now, you know as much as I do about our current situation."

The women turned their attention to the doorway as they heard footsteps approach. The door's metal peep hole slid open and a figure gazed upon the shackled duo. The peep hole slid shut and the heavy metal door opened with a loud creak before two guards entered the room. Each guard was in full combat gear with desert camouflage. One held a machine gun in his hands and had it aimed in the women's direction while the other guard carried two trays of food on them. The armed guard took up position diagonal from Pharah and Jackal while the other guard cautiously approached the girls.

"Who are you guys? Where -?" Pharah questioned the guards but before she could finish her query the armed guard aimed his weapon directly at Pharah causing her to put her head down and looked away from the guards.

The unarmed guard smirked at the the other guard before he made a gesture towards Jackal. He placed the food trays on the floor before he unfastened his belt as he neared Jackal. He grabbed at her legs and pulled her as far from the wall as her restraints would allow.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Jackal shouted angrily at the guard.

"Get away from her!" Pharah screamed at the top of her lungs as Jackal tried to defend herself from her assailant.

"Stop! Get away from me!" Jackal screamed while landing a kick to the guard's stomach.

The guard grunted from the kick but did not relent, it only made him angry. The guard lunged at Jackal again. Jackal used the chains to her advantage and pulled herself towards the wall and got some distance between her and her assailant before landing another solid kick to the guard's shin. The guard fell on top of Jackal where he managed to overpower the restrained woman. Once on top of Jackal, he began tugging at her shorts and managed to pull them down to her thighs exposing her.

"Please stop!" Tears filled Jackal's eyes, blurring her vision as she continued to struggle.

All of a sudden the sound of a chain came towards the guard over top of her. A spiked hook grabbed the guard around his midsection. The guard's eyes widened before he was yanked towards the doorway. * **BOOM** * The guard fell limp to the ground seconds before a behemoth of a man stepped into the room. He turned his attention to the other guard.

"Wait! No!" The armed guard yelled before the spiked hook made its way around his waist and he too was pulled to his demise. * **BOOM** * The large man fired his modified sawed off shotgun into the guard. He dragged the corpse from the room and slammed the door shut leaving the girls alone.

"Are you okay!?" Pharah asked Jackal, worried for her friend. Pharah wished she could be free of the chains to give Jackal a hug.

"I'll be okay. Glad that big guy came in when he did, even if he is a scary looking brute." Jackal replied while pulling her shorts back up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think he was the one that brought us here. My memory is still fuzzy but I'm positive it was him and there was someone else with him. What do you remember before waking up here?" Pharah grabbed the tray of food and pulled it towards her.

"I just remember getting my ass blown up and crashing into some building then waking up in here with you."

"Well that ass of yours probably softened the blast for the both of us then." Pharah chuckled before dipping her bread into some mystery food and taking a bite.

"Well if your fat ass didn't block me on the way through the door, your ass would have been enough to contain the blast." Jackal glared at Pharah. "Are you really going to eat that food? What if it is poisoned or something?"

Pharah laughed at Jackal's joke. "Well, we don't have any other options than starving at this point. Judging by the big guy, they want us alive. If we stand any chance of escape we need to regain our strength, so eat up and that's an order."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Jackal looked down at her food with disgust. "It looks terrible, it looks like something you would cook."

"Well for starters, I am always right, you should know this by now. And it tastes slightly better than it looks." Pharah masked her true feelings about the food and continued eating. "And my cooking is delicious, I will have you know!"

Jackal dipped her bread in the mystery food and took a bite.

"Bleah!" Jackal stuck out her tongue in disgust. "This tastes horrible and is exactly how it looks!"

"Quit complaining, we need to think of a plan on how to escape." Pharah looked around the room to see if there was anything they could use to free themselves from their shackles. The room was fairly large but was empty except for a chain and pulley system that was suspended from the center of the room and an anchor point directly below it. She looked around her to see if she could find a nail or something else that could be used to free herself from her shackles but unfortunately there was nothing useful in her vicinity. The ambient lighting in the room was starting to get dark as the Sun was retreating across the horizon, soon it would be completely dark in the room.

Heavy footsteps made their way to the doorway. The metal slide for the peep hole opened again briefly before it closed and the door opened. The behemoth from earlier stepped into the room. His face was obscured by a gas mask and his large tattooed gut draped over his belt that struggled to keep his pants up.

In a loud deep guttural voice he ordered, "Trays!"

Both women without hesitation slid their trays across the floor to him where he picked them up. He turned and started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Pharah shouted to him.

He turned to face Pharah.

"Who are you? Why are we here?" Pharah questioned the large man but he did not respond, he just turned and continued to leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Can we at least get blankets?" Jackal shouted as the door closed.

"Really, Jackal? Blankets are what you ask about?" Pharah shock her head at Jackal.

"What? It's going to get cold soon and I can't cuddle up with you in our current predicament." Jackal retorted.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Pharah conceded to Jackal.

A moment later the door opened once more and the large man entered the room with a couple blankets in his hands. He flung a blanket to each of the women, Pharah first, then Jackal.

"Thanks." Pharah said as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Thank you, and thanks for saving me earlier." Jackal said softly as she covered herself in the blanket.

The hefty man nodded and exited the room, locking it shut once again.

"Well I suppose we should get some rest. Not like there is much else we can do right now anyway." Pharah said to Jackal as she tried to get comfortable.

Jackal yawned as she laid on her side and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Neither of the women would have a very restful night. They would fidget with their shackles and roll on the hard floor. Pharah couldn't fall back to sleep so she stared out the window above Jackal and looked at the stars. She had to figure out a way to get herself and Jackal out of captivity. She thought on different scenarios for a couple hours until she finally fell asleep due to exhaustion.

The women awoke to the metal door creaking open as a slender blonde haired man entered the room with a limp, he had a peg leg for his right leg. In his hands were two trays of breakfast.

"G'day, mates!" The man spoke with an Australian accent. "Got some grub for ya ladies."

Jackal and Pharah sat up and groaned in pain from their previous injuries and the soreness incurred from sleeping on the hard floor.

"Who are you?" Pharah asked, hoping this man would talk to them.

"The name's Junkrat, and the large bloke from yesterday is Roadhog." Junkrat bowed, almost dropping one of the trays of food. He hobbled just short of each woman before placing their tray on the ground and slid it to each of them.

"Dig in." Junkrat insisted, gesturing at the trays of food now in front of each of the women.

"Why are we here?" Pharah inquired.

"You and your friend are our 'guests'." Junkrat made air quotes while saying guests. "You are to stay here until we collect payment from your highest bidders."

"What makes you think anyone will pay for our ransom?" Jackal chimed in.

"We know who you two are. You are worth a fair bit more than you think you are. And if the usual channels don't work, well, you both are very pretty..." Junkrat smirked and let that thought sink into their heads as he exited the room.

Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes, worried about their new possible futures.

"What if Talon pays for our ransom before Helix does!?" Jackal was fearful of becoming a brainwashed soldier like she heard from in the past. "We both know Helix probably won't pay and will just write us both off as MIA or KIA."

"I guess we need to find our own way out then, unless Overwatch comes to our rescue." Pharah replied hoping for the latter option.

"I think I have a plan on how to escape." Pharah whispered to Jackal between bites of her breakfast. "If we get Junkrat as the guy to get our trays we might be able to get out. Since he did the talking, I assume he is the one probably in charge and has the keys. We refuse to give the trays back and we make him come in close and use the trays on him instead."

"What if it is Roadhog instead? What if Junkrat never comes to collect the trays?" Jackal pointing out the flaws with Pharah's plan.

"Well I guess we wait until it is Junkrat then or come up with another plan. Do you have any suggestions?" Pharah asked Jackal, hoping for more positive feedback.

"Another thing, do you really think we should attempt an escape so soon with how beat up we already are? Do you think you have regained enough strength to pull off your plan?" Jackal pointing out another problem with Pharah's plan of escape. "I will follow your lead no matter what, but I want the best chance for success."

"If we wait too long to act, we risk being transferred to Talon if they happen to be the highest bidder. Helix, like you said will likely make no serious offer to buy us our freedom. Our comrades in Helix are still fighting off the remnants of Null Sector so they won't be able to mount a rescue attempt anytime soon. That's even assuming they know we are missing in the first place. Overwatch on the other hand, may try and track us down and free us. But to pay our ransom, I'm not so sure." Pharah explained their current dilemma to Jackal.

"I guess you are right." Jackal taking on a dejected tone. "I think I hear him coming back. I got your back."

The door opened again and Junkrat entered the room.

"Well ladies, the players are quite interested in the pair of you." Junkrat looked as if he won the lottery, he was smiling from ear to ear. "Now if you don't mind, how about you slide those trays to me."

"Being in chains kind of has me out of the mood for sliding the tray back to you." Jackal replied as she kicked the tray over to Pharah.

"If you want them come get them. Unless you aren't man enough and are afraid of a girl in chains." Pharah taunted Junkrat, hoping he would take the bait, which he did.

Just as Junkrat was bending over to pick up the first tray, Pharah wound up with the other tray and smashed it across the side of his face. The smug look on his face quickly disappeared. Unfortunately, he fell just far enough away from her that she could not reach him. She also didn't plan for Roadhog being in the room just outside the door and could hear the commotion. Roadhog entered the room to see Junkrat clutching the side of his face.

Roadhog let out a deep couple of laughs before helping Junkrat to his feet. Seeing Junkrat injured greatly amused Roadhog.

"You'll pay for that!" Junkrat shouted angrily at Pharah who was now fearful of the consequences of her failed escape attempt. "String her up!"

Roadhog quickly moved towards Pharah and unlocked the anchor holding her to the wall and dragged her to the center of the room.

"Please! No! Let go of me!" Pharah pleaded as her shackles were connected to the hook on the pulleys and she was hoisted into the air, her feet unable to touch the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Jackal shouted worried about what Pharah's fate was going to be.

"Quiet you! Or you're next!" Roadhog threatened Jackal, silencing any further outbursts from her.

Junkrat attached a shackle to Pharah's left ankle and ran the chain through the anchor on the floor when Pharah through a final act of defiance, kicked Junkrat in his right shoulder. The kick did nothing but anger Junkrat further.

"You're gunna regret that!" Junkrat shouted at Pharah while struggling to attach the shackle to her right ankle.

"Okay big guy, let 'er have it! I'll be right back! Oh and Captain, you can feel free to hang around with Roadhog here for a while." Junkrat laughed maniacally at his own joke before he excitedly hobbled off in search of an implement to use on the women.

Roadhog moved to Pharah's left side and patted her bottom with his heavy hand, causing Pharah to sway forward and back slightly. Pharah fought against her chains but it was futile, there was no possible way for her to defend herself from what was to come.

"I'm gunna make you squeal, little girl!" Roadhog said as he took his first swing at Pharah.

* **SMACK** * Pharah yelped as Roadhog's heavy hand sent Pharah swinging forward and back. As she swung back she was greeted with another heavy spank. * **SMACK** * Pharah was one again sent forward and back. Another hard swat struck her bottom, this time her other cheek. Pharah grimaced from each spank, they were much harder than the ones that Jackal gave her in the past. * **SMACK** * Jackal covered her mouth in shock seeing her friend being strung up and spanked so hard. ***WHAP *** spank after spank rained on Pharah's bottom but she fought back the tears and would only let out quiet grunts and yelps of pain. Roadhog's mask hid his wicked grin as he couldn't help the thought of Pharah's ass being one of those boxing speed bags that test your hand eye coordination.

Junkrat returned to the room with a single tail bullwhip in his hand. "After her spanking, this should drive the point home!" Junkrat paused for a second and looked at Pharah with a puzzled look on his face. "Why are her shorts still on? You can't see the progress you are making with them blocking the view."

Roadhog shrugged, "I like surprises." Roadhog smacked Pharah's ass again before moving directly behind her. He grabbed each side of her shorts and pulled them and her panties down to her ankles exposing her bare bottom.

"Her ass hasn't even changed color yet!" Junkrat shouted as he expected her ass to be red by now.

"See pleasant surprise, I get to work on her ass more." Roadhog let out a couple deep laughs.

Pharah's lip quivered as she listened to the two talk about her ass and how her punishment wasn't going to end anytime soon. She braced herself for the next barrage of spanks to come.

Roadhog returned to Pharah's side but this time he put his arm around her thighs to prevent her from swinging around. * **SMACK** * ***WHAP *** * **SMACK** * His spanks were even more forceful than before, and with her shorts pulled down, they stung so much more. There was a slight pause between each spank as Roadhog wound up for the next one allowing for the full affect of each spank to sink in. Pharah's eye's were tearing up as her resistance to the pain was quickly wearing thin.

* **SMACK** * * **SMACK** * * **SMACK** *

"Oww!" Pharah moaned, unable to hide her pain any longer.

"Spank her harder!" Junkrat shouted enthusiastically. Roadhog delivered another powerful spank to her backside.

"AAH!" Pharah shouted in agony, tears began to streak down her face.

"STOP! Leave her alone!" Jackal shouted, unable to stand Pharah's suffering any longer.

Roadhog turned to face Jackal, "I thought I told you to shut up! Maybe you want it worse than her?"

Jackal felt both angry and heartbroken as she was unable to do anything to save her friend from her punishment. She hung her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Owww!" Pharah whimpered as Roadhog turned his attention back to Pharah and administered another swat to her already sore bottom.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere!" Junkrat cheered. "Spank her again!"

Roadhog continued to repeatedly spank Pharah, he didn't need Junkrat's encouragement to motivate him. Pharah's bottom was beginning to redden from the repeated blows.

* **SMACK** * ***WHAP *** ***WHAP *** * **SMACK** *

"Oww! Please stop!" Pharah begged Roadhog, but to no avail, the spanking was unrelenting. Pharah clenched her bottom after each swat in a feeble attempt to reduce the carnage of Roadhog's spanks. To Pharah's dismay, each new spank struck her as she temporarily relaxed her buttocks. She wished she could use one of her hands to block Roadhog's spanks but there was nothing she could do to protect her bottom from him.

"Hah! I haven't even had a go at ya yet!" Junkrat laughed at Pharah while raising the bullwhip in front of her face. "Well, now that we're on that subject, and my associate here has done such a fine job tenderizing that ass of yours, MY TURN!"

* **SMACK** * Roadhog gave Pharah a final spank before he let go of her and stepped aside for Junkrat to use the bullwhip on her.

"Big guy, do me a favor and remove her top for me." Junkrat instructed Roadhog.

Roadhog moved in front of Pharah and took his hook from his hip and used it to cut the shoulder straps of her bra. He then carefully slid the tip of his hook between Pharah's breasts under her bra and paused for a moment. Pharah gave Roadhog a teary eyed glare as he pulled the hook towards him, cutting the sports bra open, leaving Pharah fully exposed as her bra fell to the floor. Sweat glistened over her athletic form, her punishment was taking its toll on her.

"Cheers, mate!" Junkrat smiled at Roadhog and took up position several feet behind Pharah. He cracked the whip in the air to Pharah's right side, causing her to flinch. Junkrat let out a maniacal laugh, he was toying with her. Pharah took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down for her next phase of punishment. Her heart was racing and it would take a lot more time to calm down.

 ***CRACK *** The whip stuck Pharah between her shoulder blades diagonally down to the right, turning sweat into mist.

"AAAHHHH!" Pharah cried out while arching her back in pain. A couple seconds later, a welt appeared between her shoulders where the whip had struck.

 ***CRACK *** The whip struck between her shoulder blades again but down to the left instead. Pharah clenched her teeth and arched her back once again. Jackal flinched to the sound of the whip, a feeling of dread filled her as she knew she would most likely be getting punished soon too.

 ***CRACK *** Junkrat alternated the stroke of the whip once again, striking between her shoulder blades again. He giggled as he heard Pharah yelp from the pain and arch her back again. He made sure to work his way down her back, ensuring she would learn a harsh lesson. He continued alternating the angle of his strokes until the majority of Pharah's back was covered in whip marks.

 ***CRACK *** The whip bit across her bottom this time, leaving a long welt across both cheeks.

"AHHH!" Pharah cried out and started to sob. The whip stung like nothing she had ever felt before.

"I reckon that one hurt a wee bit!" Junkrat said with a twisted grin.

 ***CRACK *** Another stroke across her buttocks, another line, and another plea for her punishment to end.

"Please! I beg you, please stop!" Pharah cried out, her body ached, she didn't know how much more she could take.

Junkrat paused and walked to Pharah's front and looked up at her face.

"I told you that I would make you regret it." Junkrat asserted. He stared at her face for a moment noticing how distraught she looked. Something deep inside him made him feel a little guilty for what he had done to her after seeing the tears streaming down her face. He shook his head, trying to get the sentimentality out of his head.

"Ten more lashes, then your ash ish done." He giggled at his terrible joke and moved behind her again.

 ***CRACK *** The whip painted another line across her bottom and another and another until all ten lashes were complete. Pharah was sobbing uncontrollably as her swollen and welted bottom throbbed in pain.

"Ya know, if ya just cooperated in tha first place, none of this woulda happened." Junkrat advised Pharah but her only response were more sobs. "Take her back to the wall and string up her friend."

Roadhog removed the shackles from Pharah's ankles before lowering her back to the floor. Once he removed her chain from the hook, her legs trembled as the rest of her body weight was put back on them. Her strength faded and her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the floor. Roadhog bent down, picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder before carrying her back to the wall and restraining her once again. Pharah laid on her side, gently rubbing her bottom. She quickly stopped touching her bottom as the faintest of rubs would cause her bottom to throb more. Her shoulders ached as she pulled her blanket over top of her as she hid herself from her captors. She made no attempt to pull up her shorts and panties that were still around her ankles.

Jackal's eyes widened after hearing she was next. If Jackal was first to receive punishment, she would have been defiant, resisting, even taunting her captors, but seeing how easily Roadhog reduced Pharah to tears, her resolve quickly changed. All she wanted to do now was to run away from them as fast as she could but alas she could not. Roadhog turned his attention to Jackal, she was clutching her legs to her chest while staring intensely at Pharah.

"Save your tears for your own ass, you're next." Roadhog said callously as he made his way over to Jackal. "On your feet!"

Jackal slowly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes as Roadhog unlocked her chain from the anchor on the wall. He turned and began walking towards the center of the room, Jackal was dawdling behind him. Roadhog tugged on the chain, almost launching Jackal forward. She tried to resist but she would need half a dozen copies of her to stand a chance at counteracting Roadhog's considerable size.

"The more you resist, the worse you'll get it!" Junkrat shouted at Jackal. His threat had an immediate effect as she reluctantly complied and followed Roadhog to the chain in the center of the room. Jackal looked to her left to see Pharah still under her blanket and could hear the occasional sob.

"Please don't do this." Jackal begged Roadhog as he secured her to the hook and began raising her from the floor.

Roadhog replied with a single "Hah!" before he connected her ankle shackles to the floor and pulled her shorts and panties down to her ankles. Roadhog grabbed the sides of her sports bra and tugged it upwards, exposing her breasts. He moved to her side and slapped her bubble butt a couple times lightly before he began administering her real punishment. Jackal whimpered quietly, not from the pain of the first spanks, but of fear, for what was to come.

* **SMACK** * Roadhog's hefty hand impacted Jackal's bottom hard enough to temporarily leave a bright red hand print before it faded away a moment later.

"Ahh." Jackal let out a quiet moan, the spank stung more than she was expecting.

* **SMACK** * Another spank struck her bottom, this time across her other buttock.

"Mmm!" Jackal moaned slightly louder than before. She was trying to be strong and hide the pain but it was difficult when each spank stung so much. A few seconds later the next spank struck Jackal's bottom, her bottom was already turning pink from his forceful spanks.

* **SMACK** * * **SMACK** * * **SMACK** * There was about a three second delay between each of his spanks as he wound up for each one. What he lacked in quantity of spanks were most definitely made up in the quality of the spanks. Each spank propelling the toned woman to and fro while dangling from her shackles.

"AHH!" Jackal yelped, her bottom growing redder after each subsequent swat. Pharah covered her face with her hands and continued to sob into them. She couldn't stand hearing her friend being beaten, and she was helpless to do anything to save her. It made her feel even worse because it was all her fault. If she hadn't attempted the escape, neither of them would be in their current predicament.

"Maybe now you will learn to behave yourself!" Junkrat berated Jackal. He was enjoying the sight of Jackal's ass being beaten and the endured look on her face. He especially loved after each spank, her breasts would jiggle about, it was quite mesmerizing to him

Jackal ignored Junkrat as she braced herself for each new spank. She tried to focus on the wall in front of her, but Roadhog's spanks were overwhelming, each sending a new wave of agony across her bottom. After a few minutes of the constant barrage of spanks, the wall blurred from her vision as she began to cry.

* **SMACK** * ***WHAP *** * **SMACK** * Roadhog's hand easily enveloped most of her butt cheek as he spanked her with his hefty hand.

"OWWW!" Jackal howled, her ass quickly turning a deeper and deeper shade of red. She couldn't stand the pain anymore. "Please stop!" she pleaded but Roadhog wasn't quite ready to stop yet. He wrapped his left arm around her to hold her steady before unleashing a new onslaught of quicker spanks on Jackal's already swollen bottom.

 ***WHAP *** * **SMACK** * ***WHAP *** * **SMACK** * * **SMACK** * Roadhog's rapid and heavy hitting spanks paralyzed Jackal with an intense surge of pain.

"WAAAHHH!" Jackal bawled. She pulled against her restraints with all her might, trying to break free but was unable to do so. Her buttocks were scarlet red now, but Roadhog finally ceased his assault on her bottom.

"Hooley Dooley! That is one well spanked ass!" Junkrat admired Roadhog's handiwork.

Her captors let her calm herself down a bit before Roadhog unbound Jackal's ankles and lowered her to the floor. Once one the ground and her arms free from the hook she quickly pulled her bra back down for some modesty. She stumbled as she pulled her shorts up her trembling legs to her thighs while Roadhog lead her back to the wall. As they walked past Pharah, Jackal noticed she was still whimpering from her harsh session from the sadistic duo. Jackal winced as she attempted to rub her bottom, it radiated heat like the desert sands outside.

"You two better smarten up from now on!" Roadhog bellowed to the two women as he and Junkrat left the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"I'm SO sorry!" Pharah apologized contritely to Jackal after lowering her blanket away from her face and started to cry again.

"Shhhh. I forgive you," Jackal replied trying to console Pharah, "But maybe next time, let's make a successful escape attempt."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Pharah managed a faint smile.

Pharah looked at Jackal and could see she was still teary eyed. Both girls wanted to cuddle each other so bad but their chains kept them far apart. They may have only been ten feet apart, but to them, they felt a world apart.

"Oh, and Pharah..." Jackal paused for a second, "You are so gunna have to make it up to me when we get out of here."

Pharah sighed dolefully, "Yeah, I know."

Jackal attempted to pull her shorts and panties back up but quickly abandoned that idea after feeling her bottom throb. She decided to lay on her side with them around her knees instead and covered herself in her blanket facing Pharah. The two women would obey their captors and bide their time until the time was right for another escape attempt or even better... a rescue.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86 (AOTK)**

 **Chapter 7: The Great Escape**

"Hold on folks, more information is coming in." There was a long pause as the TV reporter listened to what someone was telling him through his ear piece.

Mei stumbled down the hall from her bedroom still wearing her light blue pajamas with large snowflakes printed on them.

"What's going on?" Mei asked, her voice full of concern as she noticed the tension in the room.

"HSI is fighting in Cairo, we think it might be Fareeha's unit. The reporter says there was a high ranking officer captured too." Lena quickly replied.

"OH, NO! Has anyone heard from Fareeha recently?" Mei inquired, shocked about the terrible news.

"She hasn't responded to any of my texts for almost a week. This is probably why." Lena replied gloomily as she thumbed through her last messages from Fareeha. Her last text to her reading "Stay safe out there."

"Just a refresher to those just tuning in, yesterday evening, HSI launched a full out assault to aid the Egyptian army take back Cairo from the invading Null Sector Omnic forces that invaded nearly a week ago. Their main approach was met with heavy anti aircraft emplacements that would destroy anyone caught in their airspace. Several of these Null Sector sites have been destroyed but there have been casualties and many injuries since our initial report. There are also many troops that have been listed as missing in action. Among the MIA, Captain Fareeha Amari and her squad." The TV displayed a picture of Fareeha in her Raptora suit painted in the shades of brown HSI officers used before the image flickered away back to the reporter.

"We must inform you that if you have any children in the room that you send them away. The following scenes are quite graphic and viewers may find them disturbing." The reporter warned pausing for a moment.

"Hana, you should probably leave the room." Isabel teased, she was less concerned for Fareeha's welfare than the others. She knew Fareeha to be a strong woman who could take care of herself.

"For the last time! I am NOT a chi-" Hana was left speechless as the TV showed shaky cellphone footage of HSI battling Null Sector on the streets below. Dead civilians were strewn across the streets, victims to the Null Sectors indiscriminate weapons fire. Some HSI troops were pulling fallen comrades to safety as heavy weapons fire was exchanged between the combatants.

"Mon Dieu!" Even Amelie was taken back after seeing the footage. Assassinations were one thing, but this was something different entirely. Seeing the lifeless expressions on the fallen civilians struck a chord.

"Everyone be quiet! I can't hear the TV!" Angela shouted as she turned the volume up to drown out the girls. Everyone lowered their voices, their eyes were glued to the TV screen in anticipation of more grim news.

"We are receiving unconfirmed reports that Null Sector is targeting the Temple of Anubis to capture the God program contained within. The Egyptian forces alongside HSI are being pushed back to the Temple's entrance as the unrelenting waves of Null Sector omnics advance upon them." The reporter went on about what the significance of the God program and why it needed to remain contained inside the Temple of Anubis. "Looks like we have new footage from the war zone coming in, keep in mind folks, this is raw footage and viewer discretion is required."

The TV switched from the reporter to more shaky cellphone footage. This time it was from mid way up in an apartment building window. The young man holding the camera was speaking inaudible Egyptian as weapons fire drowned out his voice. The cellphone panned from left to right showing smoke billowing from apartment fires, scrapped omnics, and wrecked tanks on the streets. The anti aircraft guns were firing continuously into the sky upon any air support trying to enter area. The AA guns seemed to be tracking a very nimble Raptora pilot as he maneuvered erratically to avoid being shot down. The pilot quickly disappeared from the screen as a huge explosion erupted off screen causing the amateur reporter's apartment to shake violently. The phone fell to the floor and the room filled with dust and smoke. A hand briefly covered the camera lens as the phone was picked up and pointed out the window to the right. The thick smoke and dust obscured much of the footage until it began to settle and the wind shifted revealing some movement on the ground. A behemoth of a man was dragging a Raptora pilot by their ankle while another was draped over his shoulder. Another figure hobbled along side the large figure until they disappeared from the reporters line of sight. The video returned to the reporter.

"This video is the most recent footage coming in from Cairo. It appears that two Raptora pilots may have been rescued from that explosion by a couple civilians." The reporter said optimistically. "We will continue to keep you up to date as this terrible situation unfolds, we will be right back after a short break."

"I hope those pilots are okay, whoever they are." Hana said in a sullen tone.

Isabel brought up the video feed onto a display directly in front of her. She quickly manipulated the holo video in front of her, purple rays of light were emitted from her fingertips as she was enlarging and refocusing the image on the Raptora pilots.

"The one being dragged is Fareeha! I'm sure of it." Isabel announced to the group as she danced her fingers about to zoom in on the pilot.

"Are you sure it's her?" Angela asked, unsure if it was indeed Fareeha or not. "It's pretty hard to make out any identification marks."

"I'm positive. Look at the colors of her suit, they are the officer's colors, slightly different than the other Raptora suit." Isabel pointed at the two Raptora pilots.

"I'm not sure who the other pilot is though. And those "civilians" are not good Samaritans." Isabel continued before she changed the holo video to bring up images of Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes. "See the resemblance? Roadhog and Junkrat, as they prefer to be called, are known members of the Australian Liberation Front. A well known anti omnic rebel faction."

"Those two were responsible for that crime spree stealing valuable artifacts from all over the world including the royal jewels from King's Row." Lena said, voice full of disdain.

"Those two are responsible for a lot more than that." Isabel replied. "They are ruthless mercenaries who aren't afraid of killing anyone in their way."

"Those two are going to ransom the pilots to the highest bidder." Amelie paused for a moment to take a sip of her coffee. "We all know who has the deepest pockets..."

"Talon." Angela sighed with a heavy heart.

"We have to DO something about it!" Lena shouted, eager to do anything to help her captured friend.

"We don't even know where in Cairo they are." Hana chimed in.

"I can find out the general area to start our search based off the videos." Isabel quickly stood up up from the table and made her way to her room upstairs.

Once in her room she danced her fingers in a fury, causing multiple holo displays to appear around her. She used the video from the news feed and a virtual map of Cairo to compare the buildings and landscape to the rest of Cairo to find a match. After she established a general area to search she began hacking security camera feeds from the area to try to track the mercs carrying her friend. Unfortunately for Isabel, many of the security camera feeds were useless due to either being damaged by the fighting or being obscured by the smoking buildings.

Isabel sighed, "This is going to take longer than I thought." Isabel interlaced her fingers away from herself and cracked her knuckles. "No time to lose, Fareeha needs our help."

With renewed determination, Isabel worked her magic and brought more holo displays in front of her each searching various camera systems for any clue as to where Roadhog was taking Fareeha. Her search yielded mixed results. She was able to follow Roadhog's trail to an industrial sector of Cairo but could not follow any further as every camera in a couple square kilometer area was blacked out due to various power outages.

"Damn it! If only I had access to the satellite feeds over the area this would be so much easier." With a simple wave of her hand, the room went dark as all the holo displays disappeared. "Time to tell the girls the news."

Isabel made her way downstairs after spending a few hours in her room trying to track Fareeha and setting up an alert system. It would notify her if it found anyone matching her description making her way into the news feed or any other media sources. As Isabel reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the girls moved into the living room and were discussing possible ways to rescue Fareeha while keeping an eye on the television for any new reports coming out of Cairo. Angela was the first to notice Isabel approach the living room.

Angela perked up and asked with a hint of hope in her voice, "Did you find out where Fareeha is being held?"

"Not exactly..." Isabel paused for a moment, she knew the results were less than ideal. "I've narrowed it down to a couple square kilometers."

"Talk about a needle in a haystack!" Lena shouted, clearly unhappy with Isabel's results.

"Hey! At least we have a haystack to work with now!" Isabel snapped back at Lena. "I don't have a lot to work with since a lot of the cameras in the area have been destroyed and parts of the city are without power."

"Lena, I'm sure she is doing the best she can." Angela replied defending Isabel.

"Well, maybe her best isn't good enough!" Lena retorted as she crossed her arms tight to her body.

"Lena, Tais-toi! Isabel is being more productive than you with your pouting!" Amelie scolded.

"I'm not pouting! We need to come up with a plan to save Fareeha instead of sitting on our asses." Lena replied angrily.

"Sometimes waiting until we have more intel is the best course of action." Angela explained to Lena. "I know it is difficult for you, but we need to be patient. I am meeting with Jack in a couple hours to discuss our options."

"We are meeting Jack you mean." Isabel asserted. "You will need my findings brought to the briefing."

"I'm coming too then!" Lena insisted.

"They don't need an annoyance at the briefing." Amelie interjected.

"Get stuffed!" Lena countered.

"Enough!" Angela shouted angrily. "Lena, watch your attitude!"

"But she-" Lena was abruptly interrupted.

"I don't care." Angela said sternly. "Unless you want a trip over my knee, you better change your tune. Oh, and while we are on the subject of spankings." Angela turned her attention to Hana who was surprisingly quiet. "Jack wanted me to remind you that your rent is still due and you will be very sorry if you miss it again."

Hana eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh, shit!"

She quickly got up from her corner of the couch and sprinted down the hall to her bedroom to get dressed. Isabel smirked and shook her head at Hana.

"Watch your mouth!" Angela shouted to Hana.

"Sorry!" Hana replied as she slid to a stop at the doorway to her room.

"Lena, I want you to go to the bank with Hana, try to take your mind off this situation for a little while."

"But-" Lena objected, but was cut off before she could continue.

"No buts. There is nothing you can do to help right now. When the time comes, you will be among the first to know." Angela reassured Lena who was not happy with being benched.

Lena pointed towards Hana's room, refusing to back down. "Hana can go to the bank by herself, she doesn't need a babysitter!"

"This isn't about her needing a babysitter! This is about you getting out of the house and clearing your head. You aren't being objective right now."

"Fine, I'll go, but don't think I am happy about it." Lena finally caved to Angela's demands.

Hana searched her room high and low for some clean clothes but couldn't find any. She emerged from her room several minutes later and returned to the living room with a frustrated look about her.

"Umm, Lena? Could you lend me some clothes please?" Hana asked meekly.

"So long as you promise that they don't end up in your laundry mountain in your bedroom." Lena knew even if she made Hana promise, her clothes would still likely make it to her heap of laundry.

"Yeah, I promise." Hana smiled before Lena disappeared down the stairs to her room to find something for Hana to wear. The pair would on occasion share each others clothes since they wore the same size of clothing.

"Hmmm, what do I want to sacrifice to the great laundry pile?" Lena grumbled as she opened her closet. "Oh that will do quite nicely." Lena grabbed her old school uniform and brought it up to Hana.

"Thanks, Lena." Hana turned and stopped dead in her tracks after seeing what Lena handed her, she turned and faced Lena again. "I don't suppose I could borrow some yoga pants and a t-shirt instead could I?... Please?"

"Sorry love, but beggars can't be choosers." Lena smirked at Hana's disappointed expression.

"Aww." Hana pouted as she made her way back to her room to put on the school uniform.

Hana emerged from her room dressed in Lena's school uniform and sighed heavily after seeing Lena had gotten dressed wearing black yoga pants and a solid purple top. Lena smiled at Hana, she looked pretty cute in the red plaid skirt, white t-shirt and tie. Hana and Lena put their shoes on and exited the house out the front door and headed in the direction of the bank.

"I can't believe you are making me wear this." Hana said in an annoyed tone.

"You can always do your laundry and wear whatever you want instead." Lena countered. "You should be happy that I lent you some of my clothes in the first place."

"I know, but it had to be a skirt? You know how I feel about skirts." Hana complained.

"You never seem to complain the other times that I lent you my skirts." Lena prodded Hana, she knew the real reason Hana didn't want to wear the skirt but she wanted her to admit it.

"You know I don't like wearing them after I have been spanked." Hana whispered. She was always self conscious in a skirt after she was spanked and didn't want anyone to notice her red bottom. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Don't worry, no one will notice it." Lena gave Hana a playful smack on her tender bottom before she started to run down the sidewalk.

"Owww!" Hana squeaked. "That hurt!" Hana shouted as she chased after Lena who just just laughed it off. Hana didn't realize that as she ran after Lena, her skirt would lift up enough to flash anyone her reddened behind.

"Oh relax, I didn't smack ya that hard." Lena taunted. "Go get your money so we can head home."

Hana moved to the banking machine and proceeded to withdraw her rent money. Lena crouched down to retie her shoelaces. She looked up and noticed Hana's rather red bottom peeking out from her panties and Lena couldn't help herself and started to giggle. Hana turned around and caught Lena staring up her skirt at her ass.

"Lena!" Hana screamed, she was upset at Lena's indiscretion. She quickly finished her transaction on the machine and stormed off ahead of Lena. It felt like she was betrayed by her friend.

"I'm sorry Hana." Lena tried to apologize but Hana ignored her and continued marching off down the sidewalk.

"Come on Hana, I'm sorry! No one else saw, what's the big deal?" Lena tried again to apologize to Hana.

"Hmmph." Was the only response that Hana was willing to give. Lena trailed Hana at a distance but had to maintain a speed walk. Hana approached a little girl drawing pictures on the sidewalk with some chalk. Her mother supervised her from the shade of a tree a short distance away.

As Hana walked past the little girl, the daughter asked her mother, "Mommy, why does she have a red bottom?"

Hana's face went red with embarrassment and she put her hands tight against her skirt, hiding her butt.

"It's probably because she was a naughty little girl and got a spanking. If you don't behave, your butt could look like hers too." The mother replied. Hana was mortified and ran full speed down the sidewalk towards the house, tears filled her eyes as she ran.

"Oh jeeze." Lena thought to herself, her situation just got dramatically worse with Hana. Lena sped up and tried to apologize to Hana again but Hana was too upset to respond. Both girls arrived back at the house after Angela and Isabel had left to meet with Jack. Mei was sitting on one couch and Amelie sitting on another, both girls watching the TV, keeping up to date with the news in Cairo. They both turned their attention to Hana running to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Lena raced up to her door and banged on the door.

"Hana! I'm sorry! Can we talk about this?" Lena pleaded.

"Go away!" Hana shouted angrily, tears stained her face as she dove onto her bed and buried her face into a pillow to cry.

"What did you do to Hana?" Mei asked.

"I … um . . . may have publicly embarrassed Hana." Lena felt a knot in her stomach, she felt terrible for what she had done.

"She is probably just overreacting. Leave her alone. You will only make things worse if you keep pestering her." Amelie advised. Lena took her advise and went to her own bedroom to figure out how to make it up to Hana.

After Hana had some time to calm down, she thought of how Lena should be made to pay for her 'crimes' against her. She imagined having Lena over her own lap and how she would spank her butt a nice cherry red with her hair brush until she was kicking her legs and trying to wriggle off her lap. And to top it off, she would make her go outside in a skirt that was hiked up so that all could see that she was spanked. Lena would have to stay outside until she had learned her lesson. This scenario would likely never happen as Lena would refuse to go over Hana's knee for a spanking. Hana would have to settle for it being in her dreams for now.

Angela and Isabel drove up to the front gate of the military base and were stopped by a pair of soldiers.

"ID's please." The one sentry demanded while the other sentry kept a vigilant eye on the duo. Angela flashed her security badge and passed the soldier Isabel's ID. The soldier stepped inside his security hut and came back out a minute later. He handed Isabel her visitors pass and allowed the duo to proceed. "Strike Commander Morrison is waiting for you at the entrance of the HQ building, please do not tarry."

Angela parked her car and the two climbed the steps to the entrance of HQ building and met up with Jack.

"Ladies, if you will follow me to the briefing room, we have much to discuss." Jack turned and led the women down various long corridors until they got to the command room. Everyone in the building seemed to be working away in their offices as they didn't see a single soul on their trek to the command room. Jack opened the door and gestured for the women to go inside ahead of him. There was only one occupant in the large room and it was a Sergeant assigned to be his aide. She stood up from her chair and saluted Jack as he entered before he told her "As you were," and she sat back down in her chair. She was an attractive young woman in her mid thirties with a slender build. Her long brown hair was tied into a neat bun beneath her hat. Her bright blue eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her as she typed various commands into her terminal. The trio moved to the large holo table taking up a large portion of the center of the room. Various terminals were along the walls to the windowless room but only the terminal with the Sergeant was occupied.

Jack turned to face Angela and Isabel. "We have a lot of planning ahead of us to bring Captain Amari and Lieutenant Kessler home, so we better get started."

Isabel presented her earlier findings to Jack to bring him up to speed on Fareeha and Rayna's situation. Angela and Jack began planning amongst themselves about how to proceed with Isabel's information and tried to formulate a plan. Isabel interrupted Jack and Angela's conversation when one of her notification feeds activated. She gestured with her right hand and brought up a holo display in front of her. "Guys! You need to see this."

Isabel expanded the screen large enough that everyone could see it clearly. The video showed Junkrat and Roadhog bragging about capturing Lieutenant Rayna Kessler and Captain Fareeha Amari. The video cut to the pair shackled to the wall of their cell. The video wasn't very good quality, but they could tell that it was indeed Fareeha and that the duo were battered but still alive. They went on to say that the pair were up for auction and the starting bid was a quarter million dollars and that bidding would conclude that evening. At the same time the video was playing, Isabel frantically typed commands into another holo screen to find out where the feed originated from.

"Trace that signal!" Jack ordered.

"Already on it!" Isabel barked back while maintaining her concentration on the time sensitive task of following the signal to its source. Her eyes darted left and right absorbing all the new information being fed to her as she rapidly input new commands. The holo display showed the signal being traced from a map of the world and as she got closer to the source it would zoom in further and further. The signal bounced off various servers around the world before the screen zoomed in on Africa, Egypt, Cairo, then just a second before the video ended, a compound just outside the industrial sector.

"GOT IT!" Isabel shouted. She took in a deep breath and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close."

"Where are they being held?" Jack asked impatiently.

Isabel brought up a map of Cairo on the tactical holo table at the center of the room where she pointed to a location on the map. "They are being held in a compound on the Eastern edge of the industrial sector... here."

Jack ordered a subordinate, "Get me the satellite feed for that area, I want to see what they have for defenses."

"Yes, sir!" The young Sergeant in urban camo fatigues typed frantically at her terminal, after a couple minutes the tactical holo table displayed a zoomed in satellite image of the compound. "Sir, this image is from yesterday. There isn't a geosynchronous satellite pointed in that region so we have to wait for another satellite to pass over the area again."

"How long will that be?" Jack asked, he sounded irritated by the delay.

The Sergeant paused her typing briefly, "In about twenty minutes or so."

"Jack, is Overwatch going to buy Fareeha and Lieutenant Kessler their freedom?" Angela asked, she already knew what the answer was going to be but she had to ask anyway.

"Officially, Overwatch won't place a bid on the women since neither of them are members of Overwatch. But unofficially, we are going to do whatever it takes to get these two home safe and sound. We owe it to them and to Ana." Jack reassured Angela before turning his attention to the Sergeant.

"Display the new imagery when it is available Sergeant. In the mean time, pull up all available blueprints for that compound. Maybe we can make an educated guess as to where the captives are being held within." Jack instructed his Sergeant.

"Yes, sir." She replied calmly as she began pulling up the blueprints from the Egyptian architectural archives.

"Speaking of Ana, where is she?" Angela questioned.

"We haven't been able to contact her for a few days now. Communications in Cairo are a mess. We assume she is helping the Egyptian forces fight Null Sector there but we can't be sure." Jack replied. "She hasn't been involved with any of the goings on with Overwatch in quite some time now."

While the Sergeant was accessing the blueprint information, Isabel decided to do some research on Rayna Kessler. She pulled up a holo screen in front of her and accessed her military record as well as her social media and any other files she could find.

"This Lieutenant Kessler has an impressive military background. She was a decorated Israeli Defense Force officer before being recruited into Helix Security. She is pretty cute too, I can see why Fareeha chose her as her Lieutenant...and lover." Isabel paused and giggled. "Here is some rather fun footage of her and Fareeha together." Her holo focused on a video of the duo engaged in some intimate activities.

"Isabel, now is not the time for that!" Angela scolded, unimpressed with her behavior.

Isabel smirked, trying to play innocent, "What? I just want to know about who we are rescuing."

"There are more pressing matters to worry about than their love lives." Angela retorted while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry, I can multitask." Isabel bit her lower lip while she watched another inappropriate video of Rayna and Fareeha together. "I am monitoring the signal from where they are being held. Now that I know where it came from, I can intercept any new communiques."

Jack moved to the holo table and merged the architectural plans with the satellite imagery to form a highly detailed map of the compound. He studied the map for for a several minutes without uttering a word before he turned to face his Sergeant. "How much longer until the satellite is over the compound?"

The Sergeant turned to face Jack, "One more minute, sir."

Time felt like it was standing still for Jack. He needed the new imagery to determine a plan to save the HSI women.

"Receiving telemetry now, I'm sending it to the holo table as it comes in." The Sergeant promptly overlaid the new data over the map. Close to a dozen soldiers guarded the perimeter and the grounds of the compound and an unknown amount patrolled inside the buildings.

"Hmm, well this complicates things. There are too many of them for a frontal assault and it would only jeopardize Fareeha and Rayna's safety. And we don't know if they are located in the machine shop on the West side of the complex or inside the manor." Jack stroked his chin while he thought of how to proceed.

"Well, judging by the video Junkrat and Roadhog posted, I think the girls are being held in the machine shop. Look at the windows, none of them look like they match those of the manor." Isabel said as she analyzed the video of Rayna and Fareeha again.

"I am inclined to agree Isabel, unfortunately we can't know for sure. They may have moved the girls since then." Angela paused for a moment. "Isabel, now that you know where the signal is coming from, are you able to hack in and see if they have any security cameras, specifically ones watching the girls?"

"I already checked, they have no security cameras linked to that terminal and their security setup is laughable at best." Isabel turned her attention to one of her holo displays and checked in on the auction status of the girls. "Wow, the current bid for the pair is close to a million. Bidding closes pretty soon too."

"Who are the interested parties?" Jack asked.

"We have a slaver group that stopped bidding quite a while ago. Then there is HSI that stopped at half a million. Guess HSI just put in enough bids in to make it appear they cared about getting their soldiers back. And now it is a battle between Talon and an anarchist group that is choosing to remain anonymous. Talon is counter bidding the anarchists without signs of stopping." Isabel's curiosity was piqued, she really wanted to know who this anarchist group was. She began typing her fingers rapidly in the air trying to find any leads on them but her efforts were fruitless. Isabel frowned but refused to let it go.

"You can't hide your identity forever..." Isabel muttered to herself.

"Intercepting a transmission between Junkrat and Talon!" The Sergeant shouted to the trio. "Patching it through to the holo table." Jack, Angela, and Isabel turned their full attention to the video playing on the holo table

"G'day, Mate! Looks like Talon has a new pair of lasses to add to their ranks. You better be careful with these two, they are quite the handful." The camera panned to the girls against the wall with their spanked bottoms with Fareeha's whipping being added to her punishment. "I had to teach 'em how to behave ... civil like."

The holo switched to a figure of someone obscured by shadows and their voice electronically masked. "You better keep our merchandise in one piece or we will have to renegotiate our fee for the two of them."

"We won't harm a hair on their pretty heads." Junkrat smirked and thought, "Can't say the same about their bottoms though, heh heh heh."

"Make sure that you don't! Send us the coordinates for the exchange, we will be there in two days to retrieve our new property."

"Not so fast. We require half the payment as a deposit on them." Roadhog barked as he entered into focus of the camera.

"Very well." The shrouded figure typed some commands into the terminal and transferred the appropriate funds to Junkrat and Roadhog. As soon as Junkrat and Roadhog received the funds they sent the coordinates for the exchange with additional instructions. "See you in two days." The transmission ended abruptly.

"We now have under two days to come up with and execute a rescue operation." Jack said as he pulled up the map of the compound again. He shook his head, he didn't like their time table for the mission.

"That is not a lot of time to work with." Angela said, her sense of hope for the mission was reaching a new low.

"I have an idea but I need to make a call first." Isabel, without permission, made a holo call to Amelie from the holo table.

"Hey what do you think you are-?" Jack tried in vain to stop Isabel from making her call but it was too late as the image changed to Amelie sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Isabel. What's going on?" Amelie smiled as she tucked some of her long black hair behind her right ear.

"Hey chicka! I've got bad news. Talon bought the girls as we all expected them to. And we only have two days to rescue them."

"If they know what's best for themselves, they fight their way out or die before Talon destroys who they are." Amelie expression turned to anger as she clenched her right hand into a tight fist, she had a profound hatred for Talon that none of the others could possibly match.

"Wanna piss off Talon and save Fareeha at the same time?" Isabel knew Amelie wouldn't pass up on an opportunity like this.

Amelie's scowl turned to a sadistic grin. "How is a girl to refuse an opportunity like that?"

"Good, bring Hana and Lena with you, they have their small parts to play too." Isabel instructed Amelie.

"Hey! What about me?" Mei was upset that she didn't have a role to play in Isabel's scheme to rescue the girls.

"Sorry Mei, but my plan doesn't include you or your abilities." Isabel didn't care that Mei felt left out in the slightest.

"But I can..." Mei attempted to say why she should be able to join the mission but was interrupted.

"If I need an environmentalist, I'll give ya a call." Isabel's comments stung Mei causing her to sulk.

"Look at you, becoming quite the puppet master." Amelie replied.

"I thought you liked it when I take charge." Isabel said with a sly smirk.

"Sometimes..." Amelie winked at Isabel before terminating the call.

"Who put you in charge here?" Jack snapped at Isabel after the call ended. "You haven't even told anyone your plan yet and you expect us to just roll with it?"

"Trust me Jack, I'll explain everything when the others get here." Isabel attempted to reassure Jack.

Jack pointed directly at Isabel. "It's Strike Commander to you, Isabel! There is a chain of command that I expect you to follow here."

"Yeah, whatever you say Jack..." Isabel rolled her eyes and then muttered under her breath, "ass."

"We don't need your insubordination here, I think a lesson in discipline is needed here." Jack barked at her before taking a step towards her but was stopped as Angela put her hand on his chest.

"Now is not the time for this, we need to stay focused." Angela said as she tried to calm Jack.

"I will deal with you after this mission, Isabel." Jack threatened Isabel.

"Oooh, so scared." Isabel taunted. She pushed her luck knowing that Angela was there to keep Jack at bay. Isabel pointed to her visitor ID hanging from her neck. "I'm not even Overwatch, your chain of command doesn't affect me!"

"Enough, Isabel. Need I remind you of what happens to disobedient girls?" Angela scolded Isabel, moving to her left side. "We need to work as a team, we can't do that if we are at each others throats."

"Tell us your plan, now!" Jack ordered angrily.

"Fine, no need to get all bent out of shape old man. You'll give yourself an aneurysm." Isabel continued to push Jack's buttons a bit more before she felt the sharp sting of a spank from Angela across her left buttock.

"Owww!" Isabel yelped, her bottom was still sore from her spanking in the shower earlier that morning. "Okay! Okay! I'll behave."

Both Jack and Angela gave her doubtful looks. Isabel now realizing she had pushed her luck too far. If she didn't control herself, she would soon find herself in a world of hurt. Isabel rubbed her left butt cheek as she approached the holo table in the middle of the room. She pulled up the satellite feed and zoomed out slightly on it.

"So here's my plan. We know the girls are somewhere at this site, but we don't know exactly where. And for this plan it doesn't even matter where." Isabel gestured at the compound as she spoke.

"How does it not matter where they are?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Because I am going to walk straight through their front door and collect them." Isabel smirked, she knew she had Jack's attention now.

"Go on..." Jack was more relaxed now that Isabel wasn't vexing him anymore.

"I am going to do the exchange as a member of Talon. Those goons shouldn't know that I am no longer a member. If we time this right, we can scoop up the girls before Talon gets them."

"They are going to expect the other half of payment, none of us have those kind of funds. And what if they realize you aren't Talon?" Jack questioned the details of the plan.

"I am calling in a 'favor' for the funds. There is someone who can't quite refuse my uh...charm." Isabel smirked again, "And I always have an exit strategy, don't worry about that."

"A favor from your Talon days I suspect?" Angela asked, not really wanting to know the answer but got a nod and grin as a response.

"I don't really want to go over all the details without the others though, but that is the gist of the plan." Isabel turned to face Jack, her facial expression turning serious. "I really feel like this is going to be our best option to bring our girls home."

"This plan does seem like it has potential. I guess we can wait until the others get here." Jack decided that it would be better to not push Isabel for more details as it would likely end up in an argument. It would be another twenty minutes before the others came to the briefing which gave Jack, Angela and Isabel some time to take a small break.

Amelie, Lena and Hana were escorted down a long corridor by a pair of soldiers. A pair of troopers were talking in an adjacent hall as the girls approached but quickly toned their chatter down to whispers. Amelie could hear one of them ask the other, "Isn't that the traitor that killed Gerard?" and the other asked "What is she doing here?" She couldn't make out the rest of what they were saying but she knew it was about her by the constant dirty looks she was receiving. Then both soldiers stared in silence as the trio were escorted by. Amelie felt heavyhearted as old wounds were opened once again. They seemed like they would never heal. Amelie let out a deep sigh as the pair of soldiers guided the three of them to the command room. The one soldier gestured for the three ladies to stop and wait while the other knocked on the door. Angela opened the door and stepped outside.

"These women are here to see Strike Commander Morrison." The soldier gestured to the trio standing patiently to his left.

"Thank you Corporal, you may go now. Come on in ladies." Angela said as she beckoned the ladies over. Instead of returning to their previous duties, they stood guard outside the room.

"They don't trust me. I see the looks everyone gave me as we came in here." Amelie told Angela as she entered the room. Angela could see in Amelie's eyes that it bothered her, she masked how she felt fairly well but couldn't hide her true feelings from Angela.

"Don't worry about them." Angela consoled Amelie. "You are not the same person anymore."

Amelie thought to herself, "If only everyone else felt the same way..."

"Heya chikas! Glad you could join the party." Isabel cheered.

"Umm, Mr. Morrison...?" Hana gingerly approached Jack. She handed him an envelope with her right hand. "Here is my rent plus interest as promised."

"Thank you." Jack smiled as he thanked Hana and placed the envelope in his back right pocket. He could sense that she was still nervous around him. "You can relax now Ms. Song."

Hana felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders and she met his smile with her own.

"Isabel took it upon herself to formulate this plan to rescue Captain Amari and Lieutenant Kessler. So, I shall leave this briefing to her." Jack was still bitter of Isabel's previous attitude.

"If everyone gathers around the holo table, I will go over my genius plan." Isabel turned and gave Jack a sly grin. She glazed over the basic plan and started to give out individual tasks for the mission.

"Hana, you are going to be my driver. It's very important that you disguise yourself and look and act like a member of Talon."

"Ooh! Cosplay!" Hana bounced up and down with excitement, thinking of how to dress the part of a Talon operative.

"Hana, this isn't one of your games." Isabel snapped at Hana. "If you don't act like a soldier or look the part, you will give us away and possibly get us killed."

"I was in the Korean Army!" Hana retorted folding her arms against her chest. "I know how to behave as a soldier."

"That still amazes me, considering how you normally behave." Amelie belittled Hana.

"Stay focused on the task at hand ladies." Jack intervened before the women could escalate their argument.

"Lena, you will be waiting to ambush the Talon transport truck with one of your bombs." Isabel pointed to a location on the map that put the transport a far enough distance away that the explosion from Lena's bomb wouldn't alert the compound's defenses.

"Is this before or after they pick up the girls at the compound?" Lena asked.

"Before. You need to place the bomb without being spotted and you have to place the bomb where it will destroy its back wheels on either side of the truck. This will buy us some time to rescue the girls." Isabel instructed the attentive Lena, who was eager to put her skills to use. "Once you complete your task, meet up with Angela at the extraction zone."

"Got it! I won't let you down." Lena shouted enthusiastically.

"Angela, you get the easiest job, you get to wait at the extraction site and hope there aren't any injuries."

"Waiting is never an easy job, especially when your friends are putting their lives on the line." Angela corrected Isabel who nodded her head a few times, acknowledging her point.

"Amelie, my pretty little spider, you will take up position on this rooftop here. It should provide you with decent cover and line of sight of most of the front of the compound."

"You want me to watch your ass." Amelie smirked, "Tough job, but someone has to do it."

"Exactly." Isabel smiled at Amelie. "Once we have the girls in the truck and are safely away from the compound, get out of there and meet us at the extraction site."

"Do we have a plan B in case something goes wrong?" A concerned Amelie asked. "I like this plan but there is a lot that can go wrong."

Isabel shrugged her shoulders, "Improvise."

Amelie nodded as she looked over the map of the compound and the surrounding area memorizing the layout and where her potential targets would be as well as her escape route to the extraction zone.

"We have a very small window of opportunity here and not a lot of time to prepare. I suggest you ladies get to work." Jack approached Isabel. "This plan has a good chance of success. I sincerely hope that you and the others pull it off without a hitch. I'll get assets in place to deliver and extract you and your team." Jack turned to his Sergeant and began giving her instructions.

The women diligently studied the map and their responsibilities for the mission before making their way out of the command room and returned to the house to try to get some rest before the mission.

The next day around midnight, the ladies returned to the base and made their way to the locker room to gear up for the upcoming mission. Amelie sighed as she donned her old Talon outfit, she didn't want anything to do with the old organization but she needed to look the part. Amelie may not have liked wearing her old outfit but Isabel loved how it accentuated her assets. Amelie lowered her tactical visor and performed a system check on it while looking around the room at the other women. She stopped and stared at Isabel as she was bent over with her legs straight, reaching for her belt of her purple tunic that fell to the bottom of her locker.

"Ouh la la! Friendly target indeed." She thought to herself and just barely looked away as Isabel stood up again, almost catching her staring at Isabel's ass.

Angela put on her Valkyrie suit, with it she would be able to swoop in to the rescue of her allies should the need arise. Lena, a few lockers to the left of Angela, decided her normally vibrant leggings to be toned down to light brown to complement her brown aviators jacket. She then strapped her chronal accelerator onto her chest and back and made sure it was nice and snug. She hated wearing the hefty device, she wished Winston could come up with a pocket sized version or some sort of treatment so that she never needed to wear it again. Hana surprised the others after she turned away from her locker. She wore a form fitting leather jacket, the arms and shoulders were black and the torso a deep red. She buckled up her thigh holster over top of her black leather pants before she pulled her ponytail through a black baseball hat.

"Damn! Hana, you actually look like a bad ass wearing all that." Isabel admitted making Hana smile widely. Hana pulled out some makeup and was about to give herself some red whiskers but Isabel stopped her. "Save the whiskers for another time."

"Aww … okay." Hana replied with slight disappointment, she felt that the whiskers made her feel fierce.

The squad made their way to the VTOL in the hangar and double and triple checked their gear before Strike Commander Morrison made his way to the base of the loading ramp of the VTOL.

"Ladies, I've made arrangements for a ground transport to be waiting for you upon your arrival in Cairo. Don't take any unnecessary risks and bring our girls home in one piece. Let's show Talon that we don't buy others their freedom but fight for it!" Jack's speech gave the women a small morale boost then Jack banged on the side of the aircraft signaling the pilot to begin his takeoff sequence.

Jack turned away from the women and disappeared from their sight as the back of the VTOL sealed shut. The girls strapped themselves into their seats as the aircraft's engines roared to life. Moments later it propelled itself skyward and their journey to Cairo would begin. The women would remain quiet for the majority of the flight until they were about half an hour away from their target destination. They would then go over their battle plan and perform a weapons check one final time. The VTOL flew low upon entering Egyptian airspace and landed in an isolated area a few kilometers Southeast of the compound. It was still quite dark outside but there was enough light from the stars and moon above for them to see the small enclosed transport truck that was waiting for them. The ladies loaded the truck with a couple cases of supplies before all the women with exception to Angela climbed into the truck. With Hana at its wheel, Isabel shotgun, and Lena and Amelie in the back, they signaled to Angela that they were ready to leave.

Angela approached the driver side of the truck. "Good luck ladies, stay safe out there."

"We will." Hana replied with a slight smile as she started the truck and closed the door.

Hana navigated the war torn streets to Lena's drop off point, stopping just long enough for her to exit the back of the truck. Lena blinked away and got into her ambush position behind a couple wrecked cars. Hana turned the headlights off as she continued driving slowly down the road towards Amelie's drop off point. They didn't want to risk the truck being spotted driving near the compound. Hana stopped the truck and let Amelie out. Amelie closed its rear doors behind her before she fired her grappling hook that carried her to the rooftop of the tall building. Hana then made her way to their next nav point before the meeting with Junkrat and Roadhog. She parked the truck in an alleyway to avoid it being spotted and turned the engine off. She and Isabel would wait until after 9:00am before they could continue any further.

Fareeha and Rayna awoke to the heavy steel door opening and Junkrat hobbling into the room.

"Rise and shine ladies!" Junkrat cheered as he slid them their trays with breakfast on them. "Today is the day that Talon comes and gets ya! They should be here in about an hour or so to pick you up."

The girls looked at one another with horror to the news of what was to come. It was now or never for Rayna to enact her plan that she kept secret from Fareeha. She didn't want her to be punished if she was to fail, so she kept her in the dark.

"Rrrah!" Rayna shouted as she hurled her bowl of food at Junkrat. The bowl and its contents connected directly with Junkrat's face. The gruel dripped down his now angry face.

"Rayna! What are you doing?" Fareeha was shocked at Rayna's attack on Junkrat.

Rayna angrily shushed Fareeha, silencing any further protests from her. Fareeha was confused, what was Rayna planning to accomplish. Fareeha knew Rayna was up to something but didn't know what.

"Looks like we get to teach you one final lesson in manners before you go." Junkrat said bitterly as he wiped the food off his face. "Oh Roadhog, I have need of you."

"Bring it on you peg legged freak!" Rayna taunted.

"I see you are feeling brave this morning, we'll have to change that." Junkrat said as Roadhog entered the room.

Roadhog lumbered towards Rayna after Junkrat pointed at her. Rayna threw her tray at Roadhog's face but he easily blocked it with his right hand and the tray clanged on the floor to his side. He continued to move towards Rayna who scrambled to her feet and assumed a defensive posture. She tried to punch him in the face but he just moved his head slightly to the right and avoided it. She tried to knee him in the stomach but he absorbed the weak attack easily and mocked her with a deep laugh.

"Is that all you got?" Roadhog grabbed her right wrist with his left hand as she attempted another punch to his face. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall with his right hand. He released her right arm as he began to unshackle her from the wall. She tried desperately to pull his hand from her throat as she struggled to breathe. It was useless, he was far to strong for her and she ceased her resistance. Rayna fell to the floor and gasped for air as Roadhog released his grip from her throat. He yanked her upwards by the chain connecting to her shackles and pulled her to the center of the room where the hook awaited her. She resisted the best she could but he easily launched her forward with a single tug of the chain. Once Rayna was below the hook, he connected her chain to it and hoisted her up effortlessly.

"Restrain her ankles." Roadhog barked at Junkrat as he held Rayna still. Junkrat did as he was told and ensured her ankles were secured to the anchor below her. Rayna was once again raised into the air until her ankle restraints were tight.

"Remove her clothes, this one deserves a harsher punishment than last time." Junkrat insisted, his demeanor still quite angry.

Roadhog didn't hesitate, he took both hands and ripped open Rayna's sports bra and tossed it to the floor. He then did the same to her shorts and panties revealing her landing strip just above her pussy.

"That's much better." Junkrat said as he looked over the naked beauty before him. Her bottom still bore the bruises of he heavy handed spanking she received a couple days ago.

Junkrat moved to Rayna's left flank and gave her a hard swat across the sit spot of her right buttock. *Smack * Rayna yelped, the spank stung more than what she was expecting, the bruises amplified the pain substantially. Junkrat mirrored his spank on her left butt cheek this time. *Whap * Rayna clenched her teeth and started to second guess her plan. *Smack *

"Yeow!" Rayna cried out as the third smack landed over top of a bruise on her right buttock quickly followed by another sharp smack across the middle of her left butt cheek. Junkrat alternated swats between her buttocks with a consistent pace that quickly turned her bottom pink then red.

"Oww!" Rayna cried out as she tried to endure the spanking on her already battered bottom. Junkrat started to concentrate his spanks on the sit spot of her bottom. He wanted to ensure that she wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a long time. Rayna grimaced in agony, the pain was getting to her and she was struggling to fight back the tears. Junkrat's upward strikes to her bottom caused her butt to bounce and her ample breasts to jiggle about. This time it was Roadhog that got to enjoy the sight of her tits bouncing around. *Smack * *Smack * *Whap *

"Ahh!" Rayna's lower lip quivered and her eyes began to well up.

"Please stop! I'm sorry!" Rayna pleaded, her face had an endured look to it as her ass was throbbing and each new spank added to her misery. Junkrat did not relent, he was just getting started.

"I guess you should have learned your lesson the first time you and your friend attacked me." Junkrat smirked wickedly as he smacked her left buttock with great force. It sent a wave of pain across her butt cheek and made her yelp and begin to cry. Even after she started to cry, Junkrat continued his barrage of spanks, alternating strikes to each buttock. He slowly increased the intensity of his spanks and he knew he was getting his point across when Rayna began to sob uncontrollably. Tears streaked down her face and onto the floor below. Her bottom was completely thrashed as new bruises were added to her already beaten butt.

Junkrat moved in front of the damsel in distress to check the sincerity of her sobbing. He stared up at her face but she wouldn't look at him. Satisfied with his handiwork on her bottom he unbound her ankles. As soon as Rayna felt both her ankles were free she tried kicking Junkrat but she missed.

"Well I guess you don't want to be free from your chains after all. I guess we will have to leave you hanging until you calm down." Junkrat shook his head as he and Roadhog left the room with Rayna still dangling from the hook.

Rayna gave herself some time to regain her normal breathing. Now was the time to enact her plan to escape. She knew the only way that her plan to escape was to get herself spanked again. A painful but needed step. The next part was to make them leave her strung up with her ankles free. She was lucky that they didn't rebind her ankles as it could have prevented her next step and even more lucky that they didn't continue her punishment for her further defiance. She began swinging her body back and forth, building up height to the point she was able to get her feet above her and wrapped in the chain above the hook. She pulled herself up with great difficulty and pulled the chain from out of the hook. Rayna grabbed onto the hook and dropped to the floor. She ran over to Fareeha who was standing and staring in awe at her. She hugged Fareeha as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go of her but there would be time for more sweet embraces later.

Rayna released Fareeha from their hug and put her hands on either side of her face where both girls smiled at each other. "We are getting out of here now." Both girls were emotional and had tears in their eyes.

"Help me with your chain." Rayna let go of Fareeha's face and grabbed onto a part of Fareeha's chain while Fareeha grabbed the opposite side of it. Both girls pulled as hard as they could, hoping to dislodge the anchor, but it was futile. Even their combined strength couldn't pull the bolt from the wall. They heard footsteps approaching the cell door.

"Someone is coming!" Fareeha whispered loudly to Rayna.

"Fuck!" Rayna frantically looked around the room to see if there was anything she could use to free Fareeha in time. Sadly, she saw nothing of use.

"Boost me up." Rayna gestured to the window a few feet above Fareeha. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

"I'll hold you too it." Fareeha nodded as Rayna quickly made her way to the middle of the room to get a running start. Fareeha moved slightly away from the wall to prepare to help Rayna up. The door flung open and Junkrat stood there dumbfounded at how Rayna freed herself. Rayna turned to see Junkrat and made her move. She ran as fast as she could and Fareeha boosted her up to the window. Rayna crashed through it and fell onto the ground below.

"Ooof!" Rayna landed hard on the ground and had the wind knocked out of her. A shard of glass had cut her left thigh open and she had nothing to use to bandage it. She pulled the shard of glass out of her leg and tossed it to the ground. Her leg was bleeding and it hurt like hell but she wouldn't let it stop her from getting out of there.

Junkrat raced over to Fareeha to make sure she was still secure before he ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"One of the prisoners has escaped!" Junkrat shouted as loud as he could. "Find her and bring her back alive!" Several guards started to run around the compound in search of Rayna.

Rayna peeked around the corner of the building and spotted several guards in the area. She saw a storage shed about fifty feet away straight ahead of her. If she timed it right, she could run to it without being spotted. She saw her window of opportunity and took it, she ran as fast as she could while favoring her injured leg. Large drops of blood fell from her open wound and stained the ground every couple of feet as she ran towards the shed. She didn't see the soldier coming around the corner but it was too late to alter course. She leapt on top of the soldier that was too confused by seeing a beautiful naked women running at him to raise his weapon at her. They crashed to the ground where they wrestled for control over one another.

"She's over-" The soldier tried to yell out but Rayna managed to wrap her restraints around his neck and choked him out. She unraveled the chain from his neck and tore a long piece of fabric from his pants and tied it around her injured thigh making a makeshift bandage. She couldn't afford to have any other soldier spot his body so she dragged him into the storage shed and into a corner.

"Umm ladies..." Amelie spoke into her radio, "I think I just saw a naked woman pounce on top of a soldier inside the compound."

"Lucky guy." Isabel replied, she wished she had a naked Amelie pouncing on top of her.

"Not so lucky." Amelie responded, "She choked him out and dragged him into the shed."

"Kinky." Isabel replied, provoking a giggle from Hana and a smirk from Amelie.

"Was it Fareeha?" Lena asked, hopeful that she had managed to escape on her own.

"No, it was the other woman, Rayna." Amelie replied while zooming in on the shed waiting for Rayna to emerge.

"Should we move in to help them?" Lena inquired.

"NO! We have to stick to the plan." Isabel ordered. "If they manage to escape before we get there, great. If not, then we do the exchange as planned."

"Fine." Lena replied unhappily, all this waiting around felt like torture to her.

Rayna looked around and spotted a pair of bolt cutters which she promptly used to unlink the chain from her right wrist shackle then the same to the other shackle. She wrapped the chain around her left forearm and fist hoping it would provide a bit of defense against a melee attack and adding a bit of oomph to her punch. Rayna picked up the unconscious soldier's rifle and peeked outside the doorway of the shed. There were soldiers running around everywhere trying to find her. She looked at the wall surrounding the compound, it was too tall to climb over, even if she climbed on top of the shed. The front gate was her only way out and the soldiers doubled their presence at it. Even Roadhog and Junkrat were joining in on the search for her as they were patrolling the main grounds barking out orders to the soldiers. She scanned the area, trying to determine her next move. There weren't a lot of hiding places in the compound as she would have hoped. She noticed a pair of soldiers making their way towards the shed she was hiding in, she had to move before she was spotted. She stealthily maneuvered her way behind the shed and set up an ambush for the two guards. She knew she had to avoid using the rifle or else she would alert everyone to where she was. The soldiers were closing in on her. Thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet, her heart was racing now.

"Get ready girls!" Lena whispered into her headset. "The transport is coming."

Lena prepared herself to plant her bomb on the transport truck that was quickly approaching. She had to wait until the right moment to blink out and place it or risk being spotted or miss her mark. She wished they had time to rehearse the rescue attempt back at the base but there were too many variables at play to be able to do a suitable recreation. The truck rumbled ten feet past Lena's hiding spot, it was time to act. Lena blinked beside the truck and lobbed the bomb inside the wheel well of the truck and recalled just in time for it to detonate. The bomb blew off the two rear driver side wheels sending them flying into the building to its left and the truck slid to a grinding stop.

"Hana go now! Their truck is immobilized!" Lena shouted into her headset as she blinked as often as her chronal accelerator would allow towards Mercy and the extraction zone.

Hana didn't hesitate, she fired up the truck and made her way towards the compound. They had their minuscule window of opportunity to rescue the girls with Isabel's plan and every second counted.

"Sir, I think we've been hit with an IED!" The driver of the Talon truck shouted to his superiors.

"That was no IED." A deep voice replied. He knew the all too familiar sound of Tracer's bomb.

"Reaper, go check it out. We can't afford any delays." Moira commanded her fellow Talon operative. Reaper exited the truck and inspected the damage. It was as he suspected.

"We need a new ride." Reaper replied while searching for any signs of their attacker and an alternate ride. He spotted an old pickup truck that managed not to get shot up during the omnic attack. Reaper ran over to it and searched for the keys in the usual hiding spots but couldn't find them. He had to resort to hot wiring the truck.

Rayna used the rifle as a club on the first soldier to come around the corner and as the second soldier attempted to call for help she struck him in the throat with the butt of the rifle. He grasped at his throat as he tried to breathe until he finally collapsed.

"She's over there!" A soldier shouted from behind her. She failed to spot him while she was dispatching the pair of soldiers. Several soldiers moved to intercept Rayna. She had no choice but to use her rifle now. She fired a short burst at the soldier, the rounds bore holes in the soldiers chest and he fell limp to the ground. If the other soldiers didn't know where to look, they sure did now. Rayna sprinted back towards the machine shop and sprayed her rifle at the pursuing soldiers. The soldiers returned fire but missed her as she dove behind cover.

"Cease fire!" Roadhog shouted angrily at the incompetent soldiers. He grabbed one of the soldiers that shot at Rayna by his shirt and tossed him to the ground. "We need her alive, not riddled with bullet holes!" He gestured for his men to circle around Rayna's position to prevent her escape.

Rayna rounded the corner to a pair of soldiers with their weapons raised at her. She jumped back around the corner but another small group of soldiers had moved to flank her. She was trapped and had no choice but to surrender. She threw down the rifle and put her hands in the air.

"It's show time." Isabel said to Hana as they pulled up to the main gate of the compound. The guards waved the girls inside the compound and closed the gate behind them. Hana drove the truck around so that the front of the truck was facing the gate for a clean getaway. Isabel and Hana both got out of the truck and noticed Rayna being led over under heavy guard. Junkrat and Roadhog made their way over to meet the duo.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Isabel joked. "We can come back if you need more time to get your affairs in order."

"Ha Ha!" Roadhog gave a deep guttural laugh. "I didn't think Talon was sending us the girl guides to do the exchange."

"Do you have the rest of the money?" Junkrat asked hastily.

"Yeah, but we need to see the other woman first." Isabel replied. Roadhog gestured to a pair of soldiers to go fetch Fareeha. Isabel turned to Hana and instructed her to bring the pair of cases from the back of the truck.

Junkrat turned to Roadhog and whispered to him, "We should capture these ladies too and make even more money." Roadhog smirked under his mask and gestured for his men to encircle the pair of women.

"I don't think that would be a wise decision." Isabel and Hana drew their weapons on Junkrat and Roadhog as they drew on them. "Do you really want to incur the wrath of Talon?"

"You think the two of you can take on all of us?" Roadhog laughed.

"We have a spider with her sights on your friend." Isabel pointed to a red laser dot on Junkrat's chest.

Junkrat looked down to see the dot over his heart then make its way up his body to his forehead.

"Uh, let's not make any hasty decisions here." Junkrat immediately back peddled his way out of their current situation. "Why don't we just stick to our previous arrangement."

Isabel smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Yes, let's." Isabel grabbed one of the cases by Hana and tossed it to Roadhog. "That case has shock collars and shackles, put them on the girls for me."

Roadhog grabbed the case and pulled out a collar and shackles to use on Rayna. She glared angrily at Roadhog as he put the shackles on first then the collar.

"Hey! That one is injured, what happened to her leg?" Isabel demanded an explanation after seeing her leg covered in blood from the thigh down.

"She injured herself escaping." Roadhog asserted as Rayna was fitted with the shackles and collar before being led over to the Hana and Isabel.

Fareeha was being led over to Roadhog to be fitted with the shock devices. She couldn't see Hana nor Isabel as Roadhog obstructed her view until he stepped aside. She didn't recognize Hana but she did recognize Isabel.

"You trai-" Fareeha shouted before she was rudely interrupted by Isabel activating the shock devices. Both Rayna and Fareeha writhed in pain as electricity coursed throughout their bodies, causing them to collapse to the ground. Hana tried not to look away but it was difficult seeing her friend suffer.

"Mind your place! You belong to Talon now." Isabel said as she released the shock button before issuing them a warning. "If one of you misbehaves, you both pay the price, keep that in mind." Seeing this side of Isabel scared Hana but she couldn't afford to have it affect her right now.

Isabel wanted to test their obedience, "Take this case to Roadhog."

Fareeha complied reluctantly and handed the case to Roadhog. He accepted the case and opened it to find the remainder of the funds needed to finalize the exchange.

"I believe this concludes our deal." Isabel smiled as she gestured to Fareeha and Rayna to get into the back of the truck.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" Junkrat shouted enthusiastically after seeing all the money in the case.

Both shackled women climbed into the back of the truck and Hana strapped them in. Hana whispered very quietly into Fareeha's ear, "We are getting you out of here."

Fareeha finally realized who she was. Fareeha broke down and started sobbing tears of relief, to the others outside the truck, it seemed as if she was finally broken. Rayna didn't know who Hana was or hear what she said and just started crying because it hurt her to see Fareeha cry. Hana exited the back of the truck and closed the doors before proceeding to the driver seat.

"Isabel! You have company coming in fast!" Amelie warned over the radio. "Get out of there, NOW!"

Isabel climbed into the passenger seat of the truck with Hana flooring the gas pedal as soon as the gate opened. The truck leaned to the right as Hana made a hard left turn around the corner and sped down the road away from the compound. Reaper arrived at the gate in an old pickup truck with the back filled with extremely well equipped soldiers and another truck with more behind him. He ordered the other truck to pursue Hana and Isabel's truck while he attempted to get some valuable intel from Roadhog and Junkrat.

Sensing that something was wrong as the pickup truck was charging the front gate, Junkrat and Roadhog decided it best to make a speedy retreat of their own. Junkrat threw an explosive device onto the wall and detonated it leaving a large hole. They ran to their motorcycle with side car and escaped through the gap leaving the soldiers to fend for themselves against Reaper and his troops.

"Reaper is at the compound and he is sending another truck after you guys!" Amelie shouted over the comm channel as she prepared to leave. "I'm on my way to the extraction site."

"Gabe is going to be pissed after he finds out we took the girls from under him." Isabel joked. "Oh, almost forgot." Isabel hit a switch on her remote for Fareeha and Rayna's shock devices causing them to deactivate and fall off. Isabel opened a small slide between the driver and cargo compartments.

"You two better grab some gear. Things are about to get a little messy." Isabel pointed at a couple of weapons crates that were strapped down beside them.

"Roger that!" Fareeha shouted before promptly opening a crate and picking up a rifle.

"Are you alright?" Fareeha asked Rayna as she was bobbing her head back and forth and seemed out of it.

Rayna was about to reach for a rifle out of one of the crates but she collapsed to the floor of the truck. Fareeha tossed her rifle back into the case and rushed to Rayna's side.

"OH No, no, no, no!" Fareeha turned Rayna onto her back and noticed her shallow breathing and her lips were starting to turn a light blue.

"What's going on back there?" Isabel asked, her voice full of concern.

"Rayna is bleeding out!" Fareeha responded as she applied pressure to her wound.

"Hana, we need to get to the extraction site now!" Isabel shouted.

"This thing can't go any faster!" Hana shouted as the Talon truck was gaining on them.

They were almost to the extraction site but they needed more time to fend off their Talon pursuers.

"I have an idea!" Hana shouted to Isabel. "Put your translocator gizmo on the seat behind me and get ready to take the wheel." Hana leaned forward slightly as Isabel did as instructed.

"I'm going to slow the truck down just long enough to bail out and call my mech. I'll cover your escape." Hana unbuckled her seat belt and readied herself. She slowed the truck and bailed out just as Isabel teleported to the driver seat and floored it again.

"Oooff!" Hana squeaked as she tumbled across the sand. She quickly got to her feet and noticed that they would be in weapons range soon. She smirked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of red lipstick and drew some whiskers onto her cheeks. She took a deep breath and called down her mech that she had painted in Talon colors. As soon as she climbed inside her mech, the Talon forces opened fire on her. She activated her defense matrix to ward off the weapons fire including some guided rockets. She waited until they were a bit closer before launching her counter attack of a volley of micro missiles at the truck. The driver avoided the barrage but crashed into the back of a wrecked car instead, sending the soldiers riding in the back of the truck flying through the air. Hana then set her thrusters to full and chased after her friends in the truck.

"Angela! We have a medical emergency!" Isabel shouted as they approached the VTOL. Angela activated her Valkyrie suit to fly over to the back of the truck and began administering her nanites to Rayna's wound. Isabel and Fareeha lifted her up onto a stretcher and loaded her onto the VTOL where Angela hooked Rayna up for a blood transfusion.

"We can't stay here much longer. Where is Amelie?" Angela asked as she monitored Rayna's vitals.

"She should have been here by now." Isabel replied, she was getting worried about her. "Amelie, what's your status?"

No response came, just static.

"Amelie, where are you?" Isabel's voice wavered.

Fareeha put her right hand on Isabel's left shoulder. "She's a fighter, she would never allow herself to be recaptured by Talon."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Isabel replied dejectedly.

Hana raced her mech up the hill and took a defensive position to guard the VTOL. "Guys, there is another truck incoming!"

The pilot of the VTOL shouted to the girls in the back, "We have to go now, we're sitting ducks here on the ground. We'll do a flyby and see if we can pick her up."

"Hana! Get on the plane!" Isabel shouted, upset that she had to abandon Amelie. "We're leaving."

Hana ejected out of her mech and set it to remotely self destruct after the VTOL was a safe distance away. The pilot of the of the VTOL did a flyby of Amelie's last known position and the route she was supposed to take to get to the extraction zone but there were no signs of her anywhere. The pilot was left with no choice but to abandon the search and fly to the nearest friendly airbase.

"I can't believe we left her there." Isabel hung her head with her hands covering her face.

"We can go back to search for her after we get Rayna to a hospital." Angela tried to console Isabel. "Hopefully by then Talon will be gone from the area." Angela turned her attention to Fareeha.

"How are you feeling Fareeha?" Angela noticed the welts on her back and she could only imagine how her bottom looked under her shorts.

"I've been better. How is Rayna? Will she be okay?" Fareeha was more concerned about her friend than her own well being.

"I've stopped the bleeding and the nanites are doing their job and are healing her nicely. She is going to make a full recovery." Angela smiled at Fareeha. "I can use some nanites on your back too."

"Don't!" Fareeha stopped Angela before she could help her. "It's a reminder of my failure."

"But Fareeha..." Angela looked into Fareeha's sad eyes. Angela backed off. "If that's what you want, I won't force them onto you."

Fareeha sat back into her chair and reflected on all the events that lead up to her rescue and fought back her tears. The remainder of the flight was spent in silence as the girls watched Angela tend to Rayna.

"I'm on my way to the extraction site." Amelie shouted over the comms channel. That's when she felt a sharp sting in the back of her right shoulder. She reached back to see what it was. She pulled a small object from her shoulder and held it in front of her. Her vision began to blur and that's when she realized what it was. " Ah, Merde..."

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86 (AOTK)**

 **Chapter 8: A Spider Caught In Her Own Web**

Angela looked over at Fareeha after she finished hooking up another bag of blood for Rayna and noticed she was shivering in silence. The VTOL's cargo bay where the women sat was fairly cool, especially for Fareeha and Rayna who had little or no clothing on at all. Angela pulled a pair of blankets out of one of the storage containers and gently draped one over Rayna who remained unconscious on the stretcher in front of her. She moved to Fareeha's side and wrapped the second blanket around her. Fareeha gave Angela a weak smile as she pulled the blanket in tight around her.

Angela knelt down and looked directly into Fareeha's eyes, "Rayna is going to be okay, and so are you. Is there anything you need?"

"No. Thank you." Fareeha said quietly. Angela could tell Fareeha was deep in thought and decided it best to leave her alone for now.

"Okay, if you change your mind, let me know." Angela smiled at Fareeha as she stood up and gently put her hand on her shoulder briefly before moving back to Rayna to check her vitals again.

Hana turned in her seat to face Isabel who was on her left and noticed how upset Isabel looked. She was still dwelling on how they were forced to abandon Amelie.

"Don't worry, we will get Amelie back." Hana tried to console Isabel.

"I hope so. She never misses a rendezvous and that has me really worried." Isabel replied in a solemn tone. Isabel decided to change the subject and turned to Hana noticing her lipstick whiskers she drew on herself. Isabel pointed at them and asked Hana, "When did you put those on?"

Hana grinned, "Just before getting into my mech."

"You did great out there, your quick thinking saved us." Isabel complimented Hana who was smiling even more now.

Hana giggled, "Whiskers are performance enhancers, you should try them out sometime."

Isabel laughed at Hana's remark, "Yeah, right."

"Buckle up ladies! We are about to begin our final descent." The pilot of the VTOL shouted to the women.

Angela double checked Rayna's restraints to the stretcher before taking her seat and strapped herself in. Within a couple minutes, the VTOL's engines roared even louder as it began to slow its approach. The pilot landed the aircraft delicately on the landing pad with only the slightest bump as all its wheels touched the ground almost all at the same time. The rear door lowered and a pair of paramedics were waiting to receive Rayna. Angela unlocked Rayna's stretcher from the VTOL's floor and wheeled her out to the paramedics who grabbed onto either end of it and started to wheel her inside the hospital. Angela jogged with them to inform them about their new patient.

"I used nanites to heal her injuries but they may not have repaired all of the damage. We need to get her on an imaging table to check for internal damage. She has lost a lot of blood and will need to be monitored closely." Angela spoke earnestly to the paramedics as she matched their pace as they hurried to one of the medical rooms.

The other women left the aircraft and made their way to the waiting room. A young nurse wearing magenta scrubs and her brunette hair in a ponytail approached Fareeha after noticing she was still half naked under her blanket.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The nurse interrupted Fareeha's deep thought as she stared into the distance.

"Hmm?" Fareeha snapped out of her stare and focused on the nurse's pretty face.

"Can you follow me please?" The nurse asked politely. Fareeha stood up and followed the young nurse. Fareeha thought she was going to take her to Rayna but found herself in a women's locker room instead.

"What are we doing in here? Where is Rayna?" Fareeha asked the nurse, she was confused and worried.

The nurse opened a locker and pulled out a pair of magenta scrubs and a black t-shirt with Lucio's emblem on the front of it and handed them to Fareeha.

"Shhh, it's okay. Here, wear these. The t-shirt might be a bit small for you but at least you won't be half naked anymore." The nurse spoke in a calming voice as she smiled at Fareeha. "I just want to make sure you are comfortable."

"Oh... thank you." Fareeha thanked the nurse quietly. The blanket she used to cover herself fell on the floor as she took the clothes from the nurse and placed them on a bench just behind her.

"Oh my gosh!" The nurses jaw almost hit the floor after seeing Fareeha's marked up back and bottom. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Fareeha said quietly as she pulled the scrubs up over her butt. She managed to wriggle her way into the t-shirt, it was snug but it covered her adequately.

"But your back!" The nurse took a step towards Fareeha, her voice was full of concern. Fareeha held out her left hand and blocked the nurse's approach.

"I said I'm fine!" Fareeha said forcefully, her back was the least of her worries at the moment. Fareeha calmed herself realizing the nurse was just trying to help. "I'm sorry... Thanks for the clothes but I need to see how Rayna is doing."

The nurse sighed heavily as Fareeha picked up her blanket from the floor and rushed out of the room and joined the other women in the waiting area. About thirty minutes passed when Angela emerged from the medical room that Rayna was in. She made her way over to Fareeha who was eagerly waiting an update on Rayna.

"Fareeha, Rayna is going to be fine. The nanites have repaired most of her injuries but she is going to need time to heal." Angela smiled as she explained Rayna's condition.

"Can I go see her?" Fareeha asked after she let out a great sigh of relief.

"You can go see her, but it should be brief, she needs to rest. She will be quite weak and fatigued for some time." Angela advised Fareeha. "Come, I'll take you to her."

Angela led Fareeha to Rayna's room where she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful in the hospital bed even with her still hooked up to the blood bags and I.V.'s. Almost anything would be more comfortable than being on the dirty floor of the machine shop she and Fareeha were held. Fareeha moved to Rayna's left side and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before pulling a chair closer to the bed. Rayna stirred from her slumber and looked over to Fareeha who was holding her left hand now.

"Hey." Rayna said in a soft voice. "You look like hell."

"Hah, you should look in a mirror." Fareeha laughed as her eyes welled up. "You gave us quite the scare."

"Where are we?" Rayna asked weakly.

"In a hospital." Fareeha explained sofly. "We're safe now."

Rayna smiled as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her ordeal took its toll on her. Hearing that she was some place safe put her at ease.

"Fareeha, you need to let her rest now." Angela said from the foot of Rayna's bed. Fareeha nodded in acknowledgment. "And make sure she stays in bed."

"You can go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Fareeha said as she gently squeezed Rayna's hand. Rayna smiled briefly before falling back to sleep seconds later.

"You should try to get some rest too, Fareeha." Angela said, concerned about Fareeha. It looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"I'll try but I'm going to stay here with Rayna if that's okay." Fareeha replied.

"That's fine, if you need anything, I'll be close by." Angela said as she left the room. It wouldn't be long until Fareeha fell asleep in her chair with her head resting on the hospital bed near Rayna's head.

Angela made her way to the waiting room where Lena, Hana and Isabel were all still waiting.

Hana was at a large windows facing the airfield. She was watching the various aircraft taking off and landing. Off in the distance, there was a VTOL that was being refueled and rearmed for some dangerous mission. Lena approached Hana from the right hoping that Hana had cooled off since the last time they spoke. Unfortunately for Lena, this was not the case.

"Hana, can we talk?" Lena asked softly.

"I don't have anything to say to you!" Hana retorted angrily.

"You don't need to say anything, just listen." Lena replied still hopeful that Hana would at least do that much.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say either!" Hana said hastily while crossing her arms and turning away from Lena.

"Hana, please! Just listen to me." Lena pleaded with Hana.

"Leave me alone!" Hana raised her voice enough that several people turned their attention to the two arguing.

Lena now dispirited, blinked away from Hana to a quiet corner of the large waiting room.

Angela watched their situation unfold from afar, she still didn't know why the two were fighting. She just knew it was quite unusual since they were friends and have always got along in the past. Angela decided that she'd leave the two alone to sort out their own squabble on their own. She looked around the room and spotted Isabel in the center. Angela made her way over to her and took a seat to Isabel's left.

"What's going on between Lena and Hana?" Angela asked Isabel.

"Don't know and don't care. I have more important things to do than worry about those two right now." Isabel replied while maintaining her focus on her many holo screens lit up in front of her. She was searching for any signs of Amelie. She looked like she was getting frustrated, her search proving fruitless.

"Any luck on finding Amelie?" Angela asked while glancing between the different screens in front of Isabel. She wasn't sure how Isabel could keep up with so much information scrolling past her so quickly.

"Not yet, I even set up a connection with Amelie's recon visor before the mission but her visor has since gone offline." Isabel responded as she was growing more and more discouraged at the lack of any hint of Amelie's whereabouts.

"I am going to ask the base commander if he can spare any troops for a search and rescue mission." Angela said, hoping it would boost Isabel's spirits. *Beep Beep * Beep Beep * Beep Beep * Angela's timer on her watch chimed out. "Looks like I need to check up on Rayna first. Isabel, don't give up on Amelie."

Isabel nodded sadly at Angela before returning her attention back to her screens.

It had been about half an hour since Angela last did a check up on Rayna. When she entered the room she saw both Rayna and Fareeha sleeping. Angela smiled knowing both of the girls were getting some much needed rest. She moved quietly to Rayna's side, she was careful not to wake either of the women and checked Rayna's I.V.'s and blood bags. After finding everything was in order, Angela retreated from the room just as quietly as she entered. She went to a nurse's station and instructed them to check up on Rayna at regular intervals and to alert her to any changes. Angela then went with a driver to the headquarters building to speak with the base commander. She would return to the hospital almost an hour later. Isabel was pacing out front of the hospital entrance. As she turned around to start walking towards the entrance again she spotted Angela exiting a military jeep. She could tell by the look on her face that the situation wasn't good.

"What did the commander say?" Isabel asked as Angela neared her.

Angela sighed heavily, "He said that they couldn't spare any resources at the moment to search for one person and he didn't want to commit any ground forces to look for Amelie."

"What are we going to do then? Amelie is still out there and she needs our help." Isabel's frustration level rose to even higher to the bad news.

"He said he might be able to spare a VTOL to do a search but it won't be back here for another few hours." Angela explained.

"I could try to … um … procure a VTOL instead of waiting." Isabel offered.

"We are not stealing a VTOL!" Angela said in a raised voice before lowering it again. "Besides, we would still need a pilot."

"Actually, I think Lena could fly it, after all she was a test pilot." Isabel countered. "It doesn't look like all the VTOL's are in use anyway."

"Isabel! We are NOT stealing a VTOL, get the idea out of your head." Angela said in a hushed yell. Angela started to walk away from Isabel to go inside the hospital.

"Plan B then." Isabel whispered just loud enough for Angela to hear.

"No." Angela shook her head as she entered the hospital.

"Well I thought it was a good idea." Isabel muttered to herself.

Angela returned to Rayna's room to check in on her again. When she opened the door, she saw Rayna clinging to her I.V. stand trying to cross the room while Fareeha was still sound asleep. Rayna had the deer caught in the headlights look to her and she knew she wasn't supposed to be out of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?!" Angela shouted, waking Fareeha in the process.

"I needed to go to the washroom." Rayna said meekly, slightly embarrassed.

"You should have asked Fareeha for help or called a nurse." Angela said, slightly annoyed by her patient after noticing that she had pulled her catheter out.

"I don't need their help, I can handle this myself. Besides, I didn't want to wake up Fareeha." Rayna defended her decision as her legs trembled beneath her. Angela rushed to Rayna and caught her just as she was about to fall. Fareeha moved quickly around the bed and helped Angela hold Rayna upright.

"You should have woke me up." Fareeha protested.

"Okay fine, I should have asked for help." Rayna caved sheepishly. "But now that you two are here... I still need to go to the washroom."

Angela and Fareeha guided Rayna to the washroom where she went about her business. A couple minutes passed and Rayna called out that she was ready to be aided back to the bed.

"Stay in bed young lady, doctor's orders." Angela said after she and Fareeha helped Rayna back into the hospital bed.

"Yes ma'am." Rayna sighed, she hated being cooped up. "How long do I have to stay here for?"

"A couple days at least and then I will decide if you are ready to be discharged." Angela replied as she pulled the blankets back over Rayna. "If you behave yourself and stay in bed, you will heal faster."

There was a knock at the door which startled the three women. There was a middle aged man dressed in a brown Helix Security uniform.

"Sorry to interrupt, may I come in?" The man asked from the doorway.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Angela asked as she moved towards him, blocking his line of sight of Rayna in the hospital bed.

"I am Commodore Tywin of Helix Security, I need to debrief Captain Amari and Lt. Kessler as soon as possible." The officer said with a sense of urgency. The commodore took a half step forward before Angela put out her right hand blocking his advance. Fareeha left Rayna's side and moved beside Angela.

"It's okay Angela, I'll speak with him." Fareeha looked Angela in the eyes and could tell something was bothering her about this man. Angela looked tense and more serious than usual. "Sir, let's go somewhere more private."

Fareeha and Commodore Tywin walked down a hall to a secluded sitting area that was far enough away from most of the activity in the hospital to have a private conversation. Commodore Tywin gestured for Fareeha to take a seat on the black couch but she shook her head indicating she would prefer to stand instead.

"News of your rescue traveled quickly, Fareeha. We are glad to hear you and Lt. Kessler made it out of captivity alive." Commodore Tywin smiled.

"Thanks, but with all due respect Sir, what do you want?" Fareeha was eager to get back to Rayna's side and wanted to skip the pleasantries.

"We need to know what you learned during your operation. Your squad was the only one to make it to the heart of enemy territory and into their forward operations base." Tywin explained, his smile quickly disappeared and turned straight-faced.

"We didn't get a chance to learn a whole lot. We learned that their primary goal was taking the God program at the Temple of Anubis. We also learned that they are extremely well funded but we don't know who they are taking their orders from. There was a man that was executed by an omnic that would have been good to interrogate. While we were accessing their mainframe, we managed to change the Null Sector forces targeting parameters before inadvertently triggered a self destruct sequence that completely destroyed the facility. We just barely made it outside before the building exploded and it almost killed Lt. Kessler and I." Fareeha paused for a moment. "What happened after the building exploded Sir?"

"Captain Amari, you and Lt. Kessler are heroes. Your squad saved a lot of lives..." Commodore Tywin took a deep breath before continuing. "The other squads managed to destroy the Null Sector forces that were advancing on the Temple but there were heavy losses across the board. I'm so sorry to tell you this Captain, you and Lt. Kessler are the sole survivors of your squad."

Fareeha was shocked at the news. She had hoped Mongoose and Scarab would have gotten to safety especially since they were further away from the building when it erupted. It felt like her heart was being torn apart and she struggled to keep herself composed.

"What about the others?" Fareeha asked dismally.

"The forces that were defending the Temple are retaking Cairo and are clearing any remaining Null Sector forces with the Egyptian military but it's going to take some time to rid the city of them all." The commodore looked at his watch briefly, "Sorry Captain, but I must report back to command."

Fareeha sighed heavily, "Yes, sir."

"I believe you and Lt. Kessler are getting medals for your exploits. You should be proud of yourselves for stopping the Null Sector threat." Commodore Tywin said in an uplifting tone as he started to walk away.

Fareeha stood there alone with her thoughts. The loss of her friends and other comrades hit her hard.

"I would trade any medal to have my friends back." Fareeha thought to herself as a tear streaked down her face.

Fareeha wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her t-shirt before she made the long walk back to Rayna's room. On her way back, Fareeha thought about whether or not to tell Rayna about the deaths of Scarab and Mongoose. She decided against telling her the grim news for now until she was back on her feet.

Angela met Fareeha just outside the door to Rayna's room. She noticed the look of sorrow in Fareeha's eyes and wrapped her arms around her.

"What wrong?" Angela asked, her voice full of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Fareeha replied trying to maintain her composure.

"You can talk to me about it you know. Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Angela said as she released Fareeha from her hug.

"Thanks, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Fareeha managed to give Angela a weak smile.

"Well, whenever you are ready, come find me and we'll talk about it." Angela sighed but returned the smile before she made her way to the lobby.

Fareeha took a minute to gather her thoughts before she entered the room. She had to be strong for when she returned to Rayna's side. Luckily for Fareeha, when she entered the room, Rayna was once again sleeping. As Fareeha stared at Rayna while she slept, Fareeha came to the conclusion that she was making the right decision in not telling her about the deaths of their comrades yet. Fareeha sat in the chair next to Rayna in quiet contemplation while she waited for Rayna to wake up again.

"Dr. Ziegler! Dr. Ziegler!" A young soldier shouted as he came running up to Angela huffing and puffing.

"Yes? What is it?" Angela asked, curious as to what the soldier wanted. He looked like he had urgent news.

"They found her … they found Amelie Lacroix!" The soldier blurted out loud enough for many in the lobby to overhear, including Isabel who shot out of her seat and ran over to join in on the conversation.

Amelie woke up on a bed gasping for air after a bucket full of water was splashed against her face. She tried to move but her arms were bound behind her with her own grappling line. With her vision blurred from the water still in her eyes, she couldn't make out who her captor was or where she was.

"Rise and shine, Amelie Lacroix!" Her captor announced taking a step from out of the shadows. "Or should I call you Widowmaker instead? We have much to discuss."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Amelie's heart was racing as she struggled against her bindings. Amelie didn't know her captors identity nor intent. Her captor's cloak had no insignia nor did she recognize their voice.

The shadowy figure hit a small button on the side of their helmet causing it to open, revealing her face. Amelie still didn't recognize the woman.

"I'm not surprised you don't know who I am, after all, you probably thought you killed me those many years ago." The gray haired woman moved closer to Amelie and crouched down beside her. "You took family from me the day we last met. Then you took my eye."

Amelie looked up at the woman's face and noticed the eye patch and the Eye of Horus tattoo. Then it dawned on her, it was Fareeha's mother. Amelie's eyes widened to the startling realization. "Ana Amari."

"Good, now that you know who I am, you should know it isn't wise to stand between a mother and her daughter." Ana warned Amelie. "Where is Talon taking my daughter?"

"Fareeha is safe! We rescued her before Talon could get to her." Amelie replied earnestly.

"So a Talon operative rescued her from Talon, how does that make any sense?" Ana thought Amelie was trying to deceive her.

"I'm not part of Talon!" Amelie retorted.

"Your uniform would suggest otherwise Amelie. Care to try again?" Ana's expression was clearly unimpressed.

"I haven't been part of Talon for about a year! And this uniform was part of a disguise to fool Junkrat and Roadhog into handing over the girls to us." Amelie tried to reason with Ana.

"I've heard more convincing lies from Fareeha from when she was a child. You better start telling the truth for your own sake." Ana cautioned as patience wasn't one of her strong suits.

"I'm telling the truth! I swear!" Amelie tried to convince Ana but was met with further disbelief.

"I can see asking nicely isn't going to work on you. I am going to have to force you to tell me what you know." Ana moved to Amelie's side and rolled her onto her stomach and tied her ankles to the bed frame.

"We're on the same side!" Amelie protested as she tried fighting against Ana.

"STOP RESISTING!" Ana shouted angrily causing Amelie to abruptly stop moving. Ana lifted Amelie by the belt of her pants to place a pillow under her hips.. "We are NOT on the same side!"

Ana moved over to a dresser a couple feet away from the end of the bed and picked up a heavy leather belt that she found from inside it. She folded it over itself and grabbed each side and snapped it together. *CRACK * The sound of the belt sent a jolt through Amelie, she knew she was going to get her ass beat and nothing she told Ana would prevent it.

"Where is Talon taking my daughter?" Ana's tone was all business now.

"Talon doesn't have her!" Amelie replied as she braced herself for what was to come.

"Wrong answer!" Ana wound up and cracked the belt hard across the middle of Amelie's ass. "Where are they taking her?"

"OWW!" Amelie yelped as the belt bit into her ass. Her bottom was still mildly bruised from her session with Angela a couple days prior. "She is being taken back home to safety!"

*CRACK * Ana brought the belt down hard just below her previous strike causing Amelie to clench her bottom briefly before yelping again. Even through her pants, the belt stung like hell. Ana wasn't holding back. "There is no safety for her in the hands of Talon. Where do you consider home?"

"Back at the manor with Angela and the other girls!" Amelie replied quickly, she knew the answer wouldn't satisfy Ana, especially since she didn't believe her that she had been liberated from Talon.

*WHACK * The belt struck the center of Amelie's left buttock causing her to yelp and wince in pain. "YeeeOOW!"

"Just because you know that the girls live together doesn't prove anything." Ana decided it was time to remove some protection from Amelie's ass.

"Lift your ass up." Ana ordered Amelie who refused to comply.

"Get off of me! I have been telling you the truth." Amelie pleaded as Ana straddled her legs, unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down around her thighs. Her black thong provided her only a shred of modesty. Amelie's bottom was already turning lilac after just a handful of strokes. Ana resumed her position and inspected Amelie's bottom.

"I highly doubt anything you have said has been truthful." Ana forcefully prodded one of the small bruises on Amelie's bottom. "Looks like someone has been disciplined not too long ago."

"OWW!" Amelie grimaced as Ana jabbed her bruise. "I've been living with them for months now."

*CRACK * The belt struck hard against Amelie's sit spot. Amelie tried rolling to the side to avoid further strokes to her sore bottom but her restraints prevented her from doing so.

"AAAHH!" Amelie yelped as the sting of the belt was beginning to take its toll on her bottom.

"I highly doubt any of them would want to live with a treacherous wretch like you." Ana's words stung just as much as the belt did.

"I've earned their trust, Fareeha's too!" Amelie retorted to Ana's barb. "Even Strike Commander Morrison trusted me enough to mount your daughter's rescue."

*WHAP * *CRACK * *WHAP * Ana's flurry of blows landed low on Amelie's bottom, her bottom was quite purple now and her previous bruises were growing in size.

"AAAHHH!" Amelie cried out before burying her face into the pillow to muffle her cries.

"I am growing tired of your lies!" Ana shouted at Amelie as she whimpered into the pillow.

"I'm not lying! You are just a stubborn old bitch who refuses to believe me no matter what I say!" Amelie snapped back at Ana, this 'interrogation' was going on for far too long already. "Admit it, you just want payback!"

Amelie instantly regretted her remark as Ana wound up and unleashed another barrage of blows to Amelie's already tender bottom. She kicked and squirmed after each stroke of the belt but was helpless to prevent any of the blows from landing. Her bottom ached and she was unable to protect her bottom using her hands which only added to her frustration.

"You shouldn't antagonize me considering the position you are in." Ana paused for a moment before continuing. "But I won't lie, there is a certain satisfaction in beating your ass for what you have done to my family and for what you have done to me."

Amelie sobbed into the pillow which muffled her cries. Her tears caused the wet fabric of the pillow case to briefly cling to her face as she turned her head towards Ana.

"Please stop!" Amelie begged Ana. "Contact Strike Commander Morrison, he'll confirm everything I've told you is the truth!"

"You know you killed some of my friends that I considered family." Ana said coldly as she took a moment and prepared to deliver more strokes to Amelie's already sore bottom.

"Your hands are bloodstained too." Amelie managed to say quietly after composing herself. Amelie's legs trembled as she whimpered into her pillow. Amelie braced herself for further swats of the belt but none came. Perhaps Ana was letting the pain set in before continuing or perhaps she decided Amelie was punished enough.

Ana stood silent for a moment, Amelie was right. Throughout her career as a sniper, she killed many combatants. She was just following orders... just like Amelie would have been following. Ana released her grip on the belt causing it to fall to the floor with a loud thud and cling from the buckle making Amelie flinch.

"I am not the same woman as the one you shot that day." Ana replied calmly.

"I'm not your enemy Ana, not since Angela saved me." replied a teary eyed Amelie.

Ana knelt on the bed beside Amelie and untied her leg restraints. Amelie grimaced as Ana lifted her up into a sitting position, her bottom throbbed as her body weight was put onto it and the bed.

Ana moved in front of Amelie and gestured for her to stand up. "Come, I'll pull your pants back up for you."

"Oww!" Amelie yelped Ana tugged her pants over her swollen bottom. "I don't suppose you are going to untie me now are you?"

"Not a chance!" Ana retorted. "Let's make something perfectly clear. I don't trust you, nor do I think I ever will. I don't forgive you for what you have done, and I never will." Ana's tone shifted back to angry again.

Amelie felt a sinking feeling in her chest, Ana's comments hurt more than she thought they would. She diverted her gaze from Ana's face and stared at her feet instead as a couple tears ran down her face and dripped off her chin to the floor below.

"Stay over here and be quiet while I make a call." Ana ordered Amelie while picking up her satellite phone and punched in a contact number. Amelie complied without complaint.

"Command, this is Shrike, come in command." Ana spoke loudly into the phone.

"This is command, go ahead Shrike," A young man's voice came over the phone's speaker.

"Requesting extraction, I have a high value target in custody." Ana replied.

"Standby Shrike, getting rendezvous coordinates." The line went quiet for a few seconds. "Sending coordinates now. ETA two hours."

"Two hours?!" Ana was displeased with the wait time.

"Sorry Shrike, nearest bird is on a high priority medvac mission."

Ana sighed, "Understood command. Over and out."

"Alright Amelie, time to move out." Ana slung Amelie's rifle over her shoulder while she carried her own at the ready.

Ana guided Amelie from the bedroom of the apartment all the way to the extraction site in about an hour. They had to deviate from the most direct path a few times when they encountered several Null Sector omnics that had not been destroyed by Helix Security or the Egyptian army. The long wait had Ana on edge. She constantly scanned her surroundings while she and Amelie waited for their ride to arrive. She was glad that Amelie was cooperating and didn't attempt an escape. There were a few times that she probably could have made a run for it and gotten away too. Ana popped a green smoke grenade for the VTOL to signal her location as it neared. The pilot landed only long enough for Ana and Amelie to climb aboard and strap in before engaging the VTOL's thrusters to race back to the safety of the base.

"Ma'am, is that who I think that is?" The pilot of the VTOL asked Ana.

"The infamous Widowmaker." Ana replied with a smirk while receiving a dirty look from Amelie.

"We've been looking for her for quite some time!" The pilot said enthusiastically.

"Haven't we all." Ana replied, still oblivious to the fact that Amelie was indeed a friendly.

"Strike Commander Morrison is going to want to talk with you right away." The pilot turned his attention back to his instrument panel in front of him as he contacted command.

"Now you'll see that I was telling the truth all along." Amelie said vehemently while shifting her weight from one buttock to the other. She was finding it quite difficult to sit comfortably.

"Shh, go to sleep!" Ana drew and fired her sleep dart at Amelie, hitting her on the right side of the stomach.

"Nnngh! Not again..." Amelie flinched before she passed out from the potent sleep dart.

"Ma'am, patching the Commander through to you now." The pilot shouted as he pressed a few buttons and sent the feed to a projector in the aft section of the VTOL. A holo image of Strike Commander Morrison illuminated the middle of the cargo area in front of Ana and Amelie.

"Ana! I am relieved to see that you are still alive. We have been trying to contact you for quite some time now." Strike Commander Morrison said in a surprised tone.

"Jack, I'm glad to see you too." Ana smiled at the sight of her old friend. "I had to go dark, it was pretty messy out here. I have a gift for you though, the traitor, Widowmaker."

There was a long pause. "I see, ... Ana ... there have been a few new developments since you were last back at command, but I have good news to tell you." Jack paused again, he wasn't sure how Ana would take the news about Amelie."

Ana's interest was piqued, "Oh?"

"Well, it's a long story, but Amelie Lacroix has been exonerated." Jack said apprehensively.

"WHAT!?" Ana was outraged at the news. She was at a loss for words she was so upset. She wanted Amelie to go to prison for her crimes. "How?...Why would a traitor be exonerated?"

"Like I said, it's a long story that you will have to talk to Angela and Isabel about." Jack replied while gesturing with his hands for Ana to calm down.

Ana bitterly asked while giving Jack an angry look, "So what's the good news then?"

"Your daughter is safe and sound. Amelie was one of the women that enacted a bold plan that successfully rescued your daughter and Lt. Rayna Kessler. Your VTOL is en route to the airbase where she waits for you." Jack knew Ana would be thrilled to hear her daughter was safe and sound but would resent that she would have to be grateful towards Amelie for aiding Fareeha.

Ana was overjoyed at the news of her daughter being safe and smiled from ear to ear. She was so excited that she missed most of what Jack said after 'safe and sound'. "Oh Jack, that is fantastic news!"

"Does that mean you are going to untie Amelie now?" Jack smirked at Ana.

"If I must..." Ana sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt before moving across to Amelie. She untied Amelie's grappling line from her arms and wrists, despite wanting to parade her around as a prisoner instead upon landing. "But she can stay asleep until we land, I don't think I am ready to hear her gloat."

"Why would she gloat?" Jack asked.

"I may have interrogated her..." Ana replied sheepishly. Jack shook his head with his right hand touching his forehead. "Don't give me that look Jack. You would have done the same in my position."

"Well, you are probably right." Jack admitted. If he had a daughter that was captured, he'd do almost anything to bring her back safely. "We'll talk more once you are back at HQ. Glad to see you again Ana."

"Likewise, Jack." Ana nodded to Jack just before the holo feed disappeared.

"I guess I have some time to catch a little shut eye." Ana thought to herself before falling asleep.

Ana managed to catch a little over an hour worth of sleep until she was awoken by the pilot announcing that they were on their final approach to the base. She opened her eyes and saw Amelie was staring at her quite intensely.

"She is probably plotting something." Ana thought to herself as her and Amelie's eyes met.

Amelie smirked at Ana, "My story checked out didn't it?" She already knew the answer since she was no longer restrained.

Ana sighed. "Jack said you were exonerated and that I need to talk to Angela about you."

"Did he mention that I helped rescue Fareeha?" Amelie was enjoying seeing Ana's reluctance towards her.

Ana sighed again. "Yes he did." Ana lowered her voice, "Thank you for helping save my daughter."

"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." Amelie's smirk told otherwise.

"I said, 'Thank you for helping save my daughter.'" Ana spoke a little louder for Amelie to hear.

"Sorry I missed what you said, those engines are really loud. Can you say it louder please?" Amelie prodded Ana's pride.

Ana grew tired of Amelie's little game and pulled out her dart gun and held it in front of her. "You know, Jack said to untie you, he didn't mention anything about you not being wheeled out on a stretcher. Perhaps another dose of the belt is in order too?"

"No, I think one dose of the belt is plenty." Amelie held out both her hands in front of her to gesture she was done toying with Ana. The thought of getting the belt again made Amelie squirm in her seat. She shifted her weight from one buttock to the other, trying to get comfortable but her bottom just throbbed instead. The last thing her bottom needed right now was another spanking.

Ana smirked at Amelie as she holstered her dart gun. Amelie crossed her arms in front of her and sulked now that her fun was over. Both women couldn't wait for the flight to be over with, neither of them would lose any sleep if the other suddenly fell out the back of the VTOL while flying back to the airbase.

It wasn't much longer before the VTOL landed on its landing pad with a slight bump and the engines spun down to a halt. Ground crews raced over to the VTOL and began refueling and inspecting the aircraft for any damage. The rear door slowly opened and Ana exited the aircraft first. Amelie gave Ana a couple minute head start before she left the confines of the VTOL. Fareeha and Isabel both waited eagerly about thirty feet away from the ramp.

Fareeha ran to meet her mother halfway. "Mom!" She shouted excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her mother and they exchanged kisses on each others cheeks. It had been quite a while since they last saw each other.

"Oh Fareeha! My sweet daughter, you had me quite worried." Ana said with a wave of relief washing over her. They released each other from their embrace and Ana looked her daughter in her eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." She looked away from her mother's gaze. She was no where close to fine.

"You were always a terrible liar." Ana put her hands on either side of Fareeha's face. "You are not fine. Sweet heart, look at me. What's wrong?"

Fareeha's eyes began to tear up as she tried to pull away from her mother. So much was on her mind, she didn't know where to start. Her lip quivered and she began to sob. Ana pulled her in close for another hug and held her tight.

Ana loosened her hug and wiped the tears from Fareeha's face. "Let's go inside somewhere private and we can talk." Fareeha nodded and walked with her mother to a secluded area inside the hospital.

Isabel raced to Amelie who barely exited the VTOL before she hugged her tight and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Isabel's right hand made its way down from the small of Amelie's back to her left buttock. Amelie winced from the grope and pulled away from Isabel. Isabel took a half step back and looked at Amelie with a puzzled look on her face. Normally, Amelie enjoyed having her ass fondled.

"I didn't want to leave you behind. I wanted to -" Isabel was abruptly interrupted by Amelie pulling her in for another kiss.

"I know." Amelie consoled Isabel between kissed and before she had a chance to continue explaining herself.

"Why'd you pull away from me?" Isabel asked, still slightly confused.

"That bitch beat my ass with a belt." Amelie's tone was full of contempt as she stared at Ana who was escorting her daughter towards the terminal. Amelie gently ran her hands over her bottom. It was still swollen and very tender.

"I guess she saved me the hassle then. I won't need to give you one for giving us all such a scare." Isabel gave Amelie a sly smile, she would have some fun with her at Amelie's expense later.

"Maybe you need one for abandoning me." Amelie smirked as she threatened her lover.

"But I -" Isabel was once again interrupted by Amelie.

"Shut up." Amelie said before locking lips with Isabel again.

"Um, ladies?" The pilot timidly disrupted the women's kissing.

Both women turned to face the pilot who was standing at the bottom of the VTOL's ramp. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under, twice over.

"Sorry ladies, but you need to clear the landing pad." The pilot explained before retreating inside the VTOL and began his preparations for another sortie. Amelie and Isabel smirked at the pilot before they made their way inside the hospital.

Angela entered the lobby after checking up on Rayna again and saw Ana and Fareeha walk through the doors.

"Fareeha, Rayna is awake and was asking for you." Angela said in a calm tone.

"Excuse me Mom, but we will have to catch up in a little bit." Fareeha said as she glanced between the hall and Ana.

"It's okay sweet heart. Go, be with your friend." Ana smiled at her daughter before she trotted down the hall to Rayna.

Ana and Angela turned their attention to each other and spoke almost in unison, "We need to talk..."

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Overwatch Spanking Chronicles**

 **By Lonewolf86 (AOTK)**

 **Chapter 9: A Doctor's Medicine**

Both Ana and Angela looked at one another slightly surprised that they both needed to talk.

"You go first Angela." Ana sensed that Angela wanted to talk about Fareeha, her hunch would be proven correct.

"It's about Fareeha." Angela paused and looked down the hall were Fareeha ran down to be with Rayna. "She has been through a lot lately. Something is bothering her but she refuses to talk about it with me."

Ana sighed deeply, "I'll have a chat with her, maybe I can get her to open up about what's on her mind. I knew something was up when we met outside the VTOL."

"That's not all. She was whipped rather harshly but refuses to have her marks healed, it would be a shame if they turned into scars. Think you can talk some sense into your daughter?" Angela said, her voice full of concern.

Ana sighed, "Poor girl, no wonder she is acting distant. She can be pretty stubborn at times, but I think I can convince her to take care of her injuries."

"Stubborn just like her mother." Angela smirked at Ana.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ana replied as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Angela asked now that she got what was bothering her off her chest.

"It can wait for now. I think I am going to go see how Fareeha and Rayna are doing." Ana decided that her chat with Angela could wait until after things were sorted out with Fareeha.

"Um okay, well, when you are ready to chat, I'll be happy to indulge you." Angela smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know about Fareeha though." Ana smiled back at Angela before she walked down the hall to Rayna's room.

When Ana entered the room, Rayna and Fareeha were holding hands and laughing about something. It made Ana happy to see her daughter in good spirits. This was the first time that Ana would be meeting Rayna, she just wished it would have been under better circumstances.

"So this is the girl friend that you have hiding from me for sometime then." Ana greeted the women as she entered the room. Ana caught the women off guard as neither of them noticed Ana enter the room.

"Mom!" Fareeha gasped before releasing Rayna's hand and stood up. "Um, heh, this is Rayna, Rayna Kessler."

"Hi." Rayna smiled nervously as she gave Ana a wave with her right hand that still had her I.V.'s attached to it. Rayna felt somewhat embarrassed meeting Fareeha's mother while being stuck in a hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ana asked Rayna as she approached the foot of the hospital bed.

"A little tired and sore." Rayna said as she tried to pull herself into a more comfortable upright sitting position. A twinge of pain shot through her leg and caused her to wince. Ana moved to the left side of the bed and offered her hand to Rayna. Rayna met Ana's hand with her own and Ana gently shook her hand.

"Well I am glad you are alright. From what I understand, you are quite lucky to be alive with that leg injury." Ana smiled at Rayna.

"'Tis but a scratch." Rayna returned Ana's smile but winced again as she shifted her legs slightly.

Fareeha shook her head from side to side and rolled her eyes slightly at Rayna's comment.

"I'm expected to make a full recovery in no time." Rayna continued.

"As long as she stays in bed as per the doctors' orders." Fareeha smirked at Rayna. "She's already tried to walk on her own."

"Oh shush you!" Rayna retorted. "You know I don't like being cooped up in bed and I don't want other peoples help..." Rayna paused for a moment and lowered her voice and spoke softly. "Even if it's from you."

"It's okay to accept help from others if you need it." Ana chimed in while looking directly at her daughter.

Fareeha glanced over to her mother and realized the comment was more directed at her than Rayna and quickly looked down and away from Ana.

"Fareeha, I think it's time to talk." Ana hoped that she could get Fareeha to open up about her time in captivity and get back to her normal self.

"Mom, not right now." Fareeha sat back down in the chair beside Rayna. "We can catch up later."

Ana's tone went from pleasant to stern. "No, Fareeha, we are going to talk right now. I know something is bothering you and we need to figure out what."

"Well currently, YOU are bothering me. I just want to be left alone with Rayna right now." Fareeha countered. Fareeha's comment upset Ana and shocked Rayna.

"EXCUSE ME!? What did you just say? You better start telling me what's really bothering you right now before you find yourself in a world of hurt." Ana placed her left hand on her hip while she pointed directly at Fareeha, she was clearly irritated.

"Sorry! But can we not do this right now?" Fareeha glanced at Rayna and noticed a worried look on her face. Fareeha turned to face her mother again, Ana's expression softened from irritated to concerned.

"This is important, I am worried about you Fareeha." Ana moved to Fareeha's side and placed her hand gently on her back. Fareeha flinched from Ana's hand sliding across a few of her marks on her back. Ana looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Show me your back."

Fareeha sighed heavily before she stood up and removed the t-shirt that the kind nurse had given her revealing her heavily welt covered back to Ana.

"Why haven't you let Angela heal your back?!" Ana was shocked at how marked up her daughter was and angry at whomever was responsible for hurting her.

"It was my fault that it happened and it will remind me of my failures until it is healed." Fareeha spoke while her eyes teared up.

"Don't be so foolish!" Ana raised her voice angrily. "You don't need to be reminded of your failures like THIS."

"That's for me to decide and is none of your business." Fareeha replied as Ana prevented her from putting the t-shirt back on.

"Your well being is my business!" Ana snapped back after yanking the t-shirt away from Fareeha.

"I'm not a child, I can look after myself mom!" Fareeha retorted as she attempted to grab the t-shirt back but Ana was too quick and pulled it out of Fareeha's reach just in time.

"I doesn't appear like it based off your current behavior. You are going to get your back treated by Dr. Ziegler or else." Ana threatened Fareeha as she tossed Fareeha's shirt on the chair beside her.

"Or else what!?" Fareeha crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll make you feel like a little girl again like back when you refused to take your medicine." Ana reminded Fareeha of her childhood days.

"Mom, I'm thirty two years old. I think I am beyond being spanked by you now." Fareeha rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to listen to your mom, Fareeha? She's just trying to help." Rayna tried to calm the two Amari women down.

"Stay out of this Rayna." Fareeha retorted, causing Rayna to sigh sadly.

Before Fareeha had a chance to react, Ana managed to get a hold of her daughter's left ear and lead her over to another chair on the left side of the room a few feet away from Rayna's hospital bed.

"Oww! Mom! Let go!" Fareeha yelped as she was forcefully maneuvered over Ana's knee. Seconds later, Ana pulled Fareeha's magenta scrubs down and bared her bottom. "Please, not in front of Rayna!"

"Just remember, you brought this on yourself. I was trying to be civil." Ana scolded her daughter before delivering a sharp spank to the center of her right buttock causing Fareeha to yelp in pain. Like her back, her bottom was still covered in marks from her session with Junkrat.

"Oww! I'm sorry! We can talk now!" Fareeha winced as her mother administered a heavy spank to her left buttock.

"I don't think I am quite ready to talk now, maybe in a couple minutes when you decide to behave like an adult instead of a brat." Ana continued to spank Fareeha, alternating butt cheek after each spank. She decided to spank her on her sit spot for a few spanks in a row causing Fareeha's bottom to jiggle. It didn't take long for Ana to bring her daughter to tears from her already tender bottom.

"Mom! Please! I'm sorry!" Fareeha grimaced as a hard spank landed low on her left buttock. "I won't act like a child anymore, just stop!"

"Are you going to let Dr. Ziegler treat your marks?" Ana paused her spanking and awaited Fareeha's response.

Fareeha took a deep breath before exhaling, "Yes, you win, I'll let Angela treat me."

"That's a good girl. Of course I win, I'm your mother, and mother knows best." Ana rubbed Fareeha's bottom. "Rayna, hit the call nurse button on your bed please."

"Yes Ma'am." Rayna looked at the panel of buttons on the arm of her bed and pressed the one labeled 'Call Nurse'.

"Thank you, dear." Ana smiled at Rayna who still looked quite worried.

"Can I get up now?" Fareeha asked meekly.

"I don't think so, we aren't done our chat yet." Ana replied after giving Fareeha a couple pats on her sore bottom.

"Aww." Fareeha pouted and whimpered as her bottom throbbed.

"Oh my! Um..." A petite brunette nurse with her long hair in a ponytail gasped upon entering the room. She had a confused look on her face. She had never seen anyone receiving a spanking before. She was at a loss for what to do. Was she summoned to check up on Rayna or help the woman getting spanked. Rayna pointed a couple times towards Ana.

"I need you to go get Dr. Ziegler right away. Tell her Fareeha will accept treatment now." Ana instructed the young woman. "And be quick or you're next."

"Right away!" The nurse's eyes widened and she quickly disappeared from the room making Ana smirk.

Several minutes past and Angela entered the room with a small device in her hand. The petite nurse peeked through the doorway not wanting to enter the room for being fearful that she took too long.

"Maria, you can come in here, she isn't going to spank you." Angela smiled and shook her head at the young nurse. "You know Ana, it's not nice to threaten the staff."

"She was easy prey." Ana chuckled before turning and smiling at the nurse, "Sorry sweet heart."

Maria entered the room slowly and half hid behind Angela on her right side. Angela giggled as she looked over to the nurse.

"You can go check up on Rayna and resume your previous duties." Angela instructed the shy nurse.

"Yes, Doctor." Maria moved to Rayna's side. She kept looking over towards Fareeha's battered bottom and back. She wondered how someone could be so cruel to inflict so much pain upon another person. She whispered to Rayna, "Why was she being spanked?"

Rayna whispered back, "Because she was being stubborn and not listening to her mom."

Maria's raised her voice slightly, "OH! Did her mom do all that to her?"

"No, we were until recently, prisoners of some terrorists. Our captors did that to her." Rayna replied in a low whisper.

"Did they hurt you like that too?" Maria asked while quickly skimming over Rayna's chart.

"Not quite, I got off a little easier in that regard but I wasn't so lucky with my escape attempt though." Rayna replied as she looked down at her injured leg.

"Well at least you are safe from those bad guys now." Maria smiled shyly then turned to Dr. Ziegler. "Everything appears to be in order."

"Thank you." Both Rayna and Angela thanked Maria before she quickly retreated from the room.

"So Fareeha, this device in my hand will heal your marks. You will feel a slight tingling sensation as it heals you." Angela informed Fareeha about the flat circular device with a single strap securing it to her hand. "Let me know if it starts to feel uncomfortable or hurts you at all."

"Can we do this elsewhere, instead of over my mom's lap?" Fareeha asked, embarrassed to have Angela and Rayna see her in such a compromising position.

"Nice try Fareeha, Angela can do her job just fine with you right where you are." Ana gave her daughter a quick smack to her bottom. "Now behave yourself and let her do her job."

"Ow! Yes mom." Fareeha replied with a deep sigh.

Dr. Ziegler smirked as she hit a small switch on the side of the device to activate it. It began to emit a yellow light. She moved beside Fareeha and held the device a couple inches above Fareeha's back just over her right shoulder blade. The healing device began to hum as the yellow light began to pulsate. Within a few seconds the marks started to fade away from her shoulder.

"How's it feeling Fareeha?" Angela asked as she slowly moved the device towards her other shoulder blade.

"It feels...warm, kind of feels like it's massaging me." Fareeha let out a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

"Good to hear." Angela smiled as she continued to heal Fareeha's back.

Angela slowly moved her way back and forth, across and down Fareeha's back. The marks disappeared leaving her back looking and feeling like nothing had ever happened to it. Once all the marks on her back were gone, it was time for Dr. Ziegler to repair the damage to Fareeha's bottom. Fareeha flinched briefly before starting to blush as soon as she felt the device being used on her left buttock. It was quite embarrassing for her to have her bottom exposed and being treated by Angela.

"You know Angela, that little device would be a great spanking implement. You could spank and heal a naughty bottom for a long time until the brat learned her lesson." Ana smirked as she looked towards her daughter's face that was obscured by her hair.

"MOM!" Fareeha was appalled by her mother's idea. Rayna couldn't help but giggle at Fareeha's reaction to her mother's comment.

"Fortunately for Fareeha, the device was never intended to be used that way nor could it withstand the repeated impacts across such a firm bottom." Angela shook her head and smiled. "Almost done."

"That's a shame. Relax Fareeha, I'm just joking..." Ana rubbed Fareeha's back and then lowered her voice to a whisper towards Angela. "...but not really."

"Not funny!" Fareeha retorted and squirmed slightly.

"There we go, all done." Angela announced happily after examining Fareeha's body and seeing that she had successfully healed all of her marks.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Ana asked Fareeha while giving her daughter's bottom a couple rubs.

"It would feel better if I wasn't still over your knee." Fareeha replied. "Can I get up now?"

"Ha, I don't think so. After all, we still haven't had our chat yet." Ana replied while giving Fareeha a couple light swats to her bottom. "Don't you have something to say to Angela?"

"Aww, come on..." Fareeha replied dejectedly before going on to thank Dr. Ziegler. "Thanks for patching me up Angela."

"You're not going to spank her again are you?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"That is entirely up to her." Ana responded as she looked down at Fareeha.

"Well if it's up to me, I'll pass on the spanking and you can let me up." Fareeha replied while attempting to push herself up.

"Don't be such a smart ass or you'll have a sore ass." Ana threatened as she forced her daughter back down and gave her a couple of sharp spanks.

"Oww, Okay, Okay." Fareeha yelped in response to the spanks.

"Well, I think I will leave you ladies alone then. But if you do end up spanking her, do try to keep it down, there are patients trying to get their rest." Angela smiled towards Rayna and walked towards the doorway.

"Take me with you." Rayna said in a raised voice, not wanting to watch her girl friend get disciplined further by her mother.

"Sorry Rayna, but you need to stay where you are." Angela replied before disappearing from the room causing Rayna to sigh in disappointment.

"So Fareeha, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you or am I going to have to spank it out of you?" Ana patted Fareeha's bottom lightly a couple times.

"I'll talk, but can we chat somewhere private please?" Fareeha spoke in a quiet defeated tone.

"You can talk just fine where you are." Ana refused to give up her position of power away in fears that Fareeha would change her mind once she was back on her feet. "I'm sure Rayna can hear what you are about to say, after all, you two are a couple."

Fareeha thought to herself, "That's the problem, I don't want her to hear it yet."

"Well... I'm waiting." Ana impatiently reminded Fareeha. After what she felt like too long of a pause she gave her daughter a hard spank across the middle of her right buttock.

"Oww!" Fareeha whined. "Fine."

Fareeha recounted her ordeal beginning with the battle prior to her being captured. She explained how her failed escape attempt got Rayna and herself punished and how terrible she felt afterwards. She continued on about how scared of losing Rayna she was when she collapsed in the back of the truck. Fareeha began sniffling and started to cry.

Upon hearing this, Ana let Fareeha sit up on her knee and hugged her. "Aww, come here."

Fareeha and Ana hugged long enough for Fareeha to calm herself down. Afterwards Ana let her off her lap where Fareeha pulled up her scrubs and sat in the chair between Ana and Rayna's bed. Fareeha looked up at Rayna and her eyes began to water again.

Rayna started to realize that something was going on that Fareeha wasn't telling her. "Fareeha, what are you not telling us?"

There was a long pause as Fareeha looked down towards her knees.

"The Commodore … he informed me that Scarab and Mongoose didn't make it." Fareeha couldn't fight back her tears and they began to roll down her cheeks again.

"Why didn't you tell me?! The Commodore was here hours ago and you kept that a secret! Do you think I am some weak little girl that can't handle the truth?!" Rayna was frustrated, upset and angry, her voice reflected her feelings as did the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! You're one of the strongest women I know, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to worry about yourself and get back on your feet sooner." Fareeha defended her decision.

"You had no right hiding this from me!" Rayna was yelling angrily now.

"I know and I'm sorry but -" Fareeha was interrupted by Rayna.

"You need to leave right now!" Rayna was so enraged that she didn't even want to speak to Fareeha anymore.

"But-" Fareeha was interrupted again.

"NOW!" Rayna shouted, tears obscured her vision and she just wanted to be left alone. Fareeha turned around, snatched her t-shirt from the chair and raced out of the room.

"Rayna, Fareeha was just trying to-" Ana tried to calm Rayna down but Rayna would have none of it and cut her off.

"Get out!" Rayna screamed before covering her face and began to sob into her hands.

After hearing all of the commotion, a pair of nurses raced to Rayna's room. Maria and a taller male nurse entered the room. The male nurse was well groomed and fairly muscular and stepped between Ana and Rayna while Maria ran to Rayna's side.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave immediately!" The male nurse said in an authoritative tone. "Don't make me have to force you to leave."

"Okay, I'll go." Ana exited the room without provoking further response from the male nurse. He followed her out of the room and made sure she made her way to the lobby.

"Great job Ana, you really messed things up now." Ana thought to herself feeling guilty about forcing Fareeha to talk about something that actually needed to be discussed in private.

"It's okay, they're gone now." Maria reassured Rayna and gently caressed her back. Rayna continued to sob as Maria tried to calm her down.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Just take some deep breaths." Maria spoke softly as Rayna's sobs started easing up. After a few minutes of sniffling, Rayna managed to stop crying and looked up at Maria, her eyes and nose were quite red. Maria grabbed a small face cloth from beside the bed and wiped the remaining tears from Rayna's face.

"Thanks." Rayna said in a sullen voice.

"You're welcome." Maria replied with a sweet smile. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

Rayna took a deep breath and sighed heavily and decided to explain everything that had happened, starting with what happened back in Egypt. After a considerable amount of time had passed, she finished telling her story. Rayna felt slightly better and thought about how she reacted to Fareeha and how she should have handled the situation a bit better.

"You have been through quite the ordeal!" Maria replied in a supportive voice.

Now that Rayna was calm, she asked Maria, "Do you think I overreacted?"

Maria thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, that's not for me to decide. But, I think Fareeha had good intentions. I don't think she would do something to hurt you."

"That was a very diplomatic way of saying yes." Rayna replied as she laid back down from her upright position. "I think I am going to get some rest now."

"Very well, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Maria smiled as she gently ran her hand down Rayna's left forearm and across the top of her hand.

"Thank you." Rayna smiled before closing her eyes and drifted to sleep.

As soon as Ana returned to the lobby Ana was met with Fareeha's angry gaze before her daughter stormed off outside.

"Fareeha, wait!" Ana shouted but Fareeha ignored her and disappeared through the doors.

Ana picked up her pace and trotted outside to catch up with her. Fareeha didn't make it easy for Ana as she was speed walking in her usual long strides. When Ana managed to close the gap she grabbed onto her left arm and stopped her. Fareeha spun around and broke Ana's grip of her arm.

"This is all your fault!" Fareeha shouted fiercely at her mother.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Ana attempted to make amends but Fareeha wasn't ready to accept her apology.

"I was going to tell you what was bothering me, IN PRIVATE!" Fareeha continued to shout. "But instead, you made me air it all out in front of Rayna when I wasn't ready to break the news to her!"

"I'm sorry, I was really worried about you." Ana apologized again, her sincerity seemed to calm Fareeha slightly.

"I know Mom. I need some space right now to clear my head. We'll talk tomorrow after I've cooled off." Fareeha shook her head and resumed her speed walk away from her mother. Ana could only sigh and watch her daughter fade away in the distance.

Dr. Moira O'Deorain strode into Akande "Doomfist" Ogundimu's office with her usual confidence even though most people feared Akande. Gabriel Reyes had beaten her to his office and was standing to her right as she entered. Akande had his back turned to the door and was looking out the large windows of the skyscraper to the city below. He had his gauntlet equipped on his right hand which was not a good sign.

"You wanted to see me, Sir." Moira stopped in front of a large mahogany desk and stood straight with her hands clasped behind her back.

"You disappoint me, Moira." Akande continued to stare out the window but clenched his right hand into a fist. "Not only did you run an unsanctioned operation, it failed horribly, losing Talon a small fortune and several personnel. On what authority did you decide to use Talon resources without authorization?"

"You were out of the country at the time so when I saw an opportunity too good to pass up, I took it. We could have gained a valuable hostage to leverage against Overwatch." Moira replied calmly.

"If I wanted to use Fareeha Amari as a hostage, I would have activated the agents embedded in Helix Security. They would have captured her without anyone noticing!" Akande fumed.

"There were some unforeseen circumstances. The operation would have been a success otherwise." Moira replied in a nonchalant tone that only served to infuriate Akande further.

"Unforeseen circumstances! Unacceptable! I expect more from you! You of all people, should have known better." Akande shouted angrily before he spun around and swatted a lamp from the edge of his desk. The lamp shattered upon impacting the wall opposite him in a loud crash. Moira tensed up and her eyes widened upon seeing Akande lashing out. "How did you trick Reyes into leading your unauthorized strike team?"

"Deceiving Gabriel was not a difficult task." Moira smirked slightly, her barb angering Gabriel. "I chose to omit certain details to ensure his cooperation. Unfortunately, Overwatch beat us to the women and had a trap waiting for us."

"Careful Doctor. It would be a shame if there was an unfortunate lab accident." Gabriel threatened Moira in a low growl.

"Enough!" Akande shouted as he smashed his fist into the top of his desk leaving a large impression of his gauntlet. Akande looked furious and was barely restraining himself from venting his rage on Moira and Gabriel.

"What did you expect? Of course Overwatch would intervene, Ana Amari's daughter was involved." Akande was growing even more irritated with Moira. "You better have a good explanation for your failure."

"I miscalculated their response time. I did not anticipate them to be able to mobilize so quickly. I will ensure that mistake does not happen again. I have learned that Hana Song and Lena Oxton from Overwatch were involved with help from Sombra. I am not sure if Widowmaker was involved too but it would be a likely scenario as both Sombra and Widowmaker tend to work together quite often."

"We should have placed a leash on Sombra. She was always a dangerous tool." Akande paced back and forth behind his desk. "And Widowmaker's brainwashing was supposed to keep her compliant, another one of your past failures Dr. O'Deorain. Because of that Overwatch has yet another lethal weapon against us."

"Sombra would not submit to the brainwashing program nor any type of 'leash' as you put it. She managed to acquire some sensitive intel on Talon and threatened to expose it if we subjected her to the brainwashing or attempted to kill her. I am still investigating why the procedure on Widowmaker failed to produce lasting results when in other subjects it had one hundred percent effectiveness." Moira explained the dilemma about the two women who managed to defect.

"I grow tired of your excuses. If you were any one of my other underlings, I would kill you where you stand." Akande looked at his gauntlet straight faced. "But I have a different kind of punishment in mind for you. You are quite fortunate that I have further need of your abilities." Despite her outward appearance, Moira's heart was racing now.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Moira asked, her voice wavered, revealing her true feelings on the situation unfolding before her.

"I think my gauntlet needs to have a conversation with your ass. Bend over the desk." Akande ordered Moira while he pointed at the desk.

"You cannot be serious!" Moira was frightened and took a step back.

"Over the desk now!" Akande raised his voice. Moira hesitated for too long. "Reyes, put her over the desk and hold her there."

Gabriel grabbed Moira by her right wrist and dragged her towards the desk. Moira tried to resist but Reyes was far stronger than she was.

"Wait!" Moira protested but it was no use, Reyes forced her over the desk and pinned her wrists in front of her leaving her bottom ready for its impending doom. Reyes could see the fear in her eyes and it brought a smile to his masked face.

Moira and Akande exchanged a long stare as he slowly made his way around the desk and to Moira's left side. He couldn't help but half smirk as this was the first time that he was about to spank anyone with his gauntlet. He positioned his left hand on the small of Moira's back and held his right hand a couple inches away from her bottom. The gauntlet was large enough to be able to strike Moira's entire bottom and more in a single swat.

"I think ten swats should be more than adequate. I'd say ten of my best, but I'm sure just one of my best would send you through the wall. Unfortunately, I'll have to hold back." Akande spoke in a mocking tone, still smirking.

Akande pulled his gauntlet hand away and brought it crashing into Moira's bottom. *Smack * Her whole body rocked forward from the force of the impact.

"AAH!" Moira yelped in pain, this was her first spanking in a considerable time and the first spank, even over her pants, hurt like hell.

Akande smiled sadistically, "I want you to count the remaining strokes and after each I want you to say 'I will not fail you again.' Stay in position or I will add more spanks."

Akande lined up his next spank, this time he used slightly more force. *SMACK *

"OWW! OWW! Two, I will not fail you again." Moira tried to pull away from Gabriel's grip but he held her firmly in place.

"Ah, so you can follow orders." Akande delivered another hard spank, again slightly increasing the force behind it. *Whack *

"Yeow!" Moira yelped before she blurted out, "Three, I will not fail you again!"

Akande continued Moira's lesson with another swat just as she finished her line. *Whap *

"OWW! Four... I will not fail you again." Moira grimaced in pain, it was getting difficult to maintain her position even with Gabriel holding her wrists.

"I hope this will teach you to not act beyond your station." Akande changed the angle of attack to be directed from low to high.

*Smack * The force of the spank almost lifted Moira from the floor.

"AAAH! Moira cried out, her eyes began to gloss over. "Five, I will not fail you again."

Moira could tell her bottom was already starting to bruise and would only get worse. *Whack * Akande's spank landed as she finished her sentence.

"Yeowch!" Moira could barely contain herself as she fought back the tears. "Six...I will not fail you again." Moira struggled to maintain her position. She was determined to not incur additional spanks as she was unsure if she could even handle the ten she was currently receiving.

*SMACK * Akande stuck harder than before.

"AHHH! OW! OW! OW!" Moira's legs were beginning to tremble slightly now but she managed to whimper out her next line. "Seven, I will not fail you again."

*Whap * Akande delivered a spank dead on, forcing Moira to make the desk shake after the impact.

"OWWWW!" Moira moaned in agony as tears streaked down her face. Her bottom felt like it was on fire it hurt so much. "Eight – Sob – I will not fail again – Sob."

*WHACK * Another spank that made Moira sob uncontrollably.

"AAAAHHHH! Moira shrieked out. She was washing that he would have just killed her instead of this cruel punishment. "Nine – Sob – I will not – Sob – fail again."

"The final stroke, always the one with the most force. And this one will be no different!" Akande readied himself and made sure to drive the lesson home.

"AIEEEEE! Moira screamed. She was sure if he used any more force she would have gone through the desk. There was a long pause as she bawled her eyes out, but Akande was patient and let her calm herself before speaking. "Ten – Sob – I will not – Sob – fail – Sob – again."

"See that you don't." Akande gestured for Reyes to release Moira and as soon as her wrists were free, Moira grabbed her swollen bottom as she continued to cry. "Now back to the more pressing issues at hand."

Akande walked around his desk and addressed Reyes and O'Deorain in an oddly calm manner.

"Sombra and Widowmaker, Sombra especially, pose a threat that cannot be ignored. We need to either capture or eliminate them. They know too much about Talon and cannot be allowed to share their knowledge with Overwatch. I would prefer to keep them alive and have them submit to the brainwashing but having them killed would send a message to anyone else that would dare to defect. Akande turned to Gabriel, "Bring them in, one way or another."

Moira wanted to point out that the pair of women probably already divulged some intel concerning Talon but figured it would be best to remain silent instead.

"Yes Sir." Reyes replied as he started to plan his next moves and thought to himself. "It's possible that we might be able to bring Sombra back to our side with the right motivation. Widowmaker on the other hand is another story. She would rather die than come back to Talon."

"There are limits to my generosity, I'd hate to see your failures outweigh your usefulness. Now get out of my sight and don't fail me again!" Akande warned Moira and Gabriel as he returned to the window and the pair exited his office. Each step for Moira was an agonizing reminder as her bottom throbbed.

After Ana's brief encounter with Fareeha, Ana returned to the lobby of the hospital and tracked Angela down. Ana's face was expressionless, "Hey Angela, I think it's time to have our chat now..."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
